The Cat That Got The Cream
by lil-bb4
Summary: Another typical Marichat story Chat Noir thief A.U. no ladybug, just a brave Marinette.
1. the cat that got the cream

Seriously why did Alya have to do this kind of thing.

I mean don't get me wrong Marinette was glad to have a best friend that cared, but this was the 3 guy in 2 weeks she tried to hook her up with, But Marinette being the nice person she was, she accepted the offer. And that's how she got to where she was now. Walking down a road in the dark that lead to who knows where. In one of her favorite dresses she ever made, probably ruining it. The date had been full of awkward conversation and uneasy laughs but it's not like she expected anything else form a blind date. The guy was nice but he just wasn't the type of person she could see herself with in the future. So she excused herself to go to the restroom and ran. Hoping to never see the man again.

Marinette's phone started ringing. She let it ring, knowing it was probably just Alya calling to see where in the world she was. Since the guy knew Alya and Marinette had been gone for a little over 20 minutes, he most likely called Alya telling her she had bailed... Again. See it wasn't easy setting up this date since Marinette had given up hope after the second guy. She continued walking down the street. There was no one else out right now because it was past 7 P.M. And all smart people stayed in there houses out of fear of getting robbed, By Paris number one thief Chat Noir.

Marinette had nothing on her that was worth anything anyway. Well except her phone, but at the moment the stupid phone wouldn't shut up from all the text and calls she was getting from Alya. So if someone took it they would really just be helping her out.

After receiving what had to be the 100th text she finally stopped to look at her phone. But only getting to read 1 text message before getting pulled into an alley.

She was pressed up against the wall the man's hand on her mouth so she couldn't scream and the other hand holding a knife to her throat.

" Don't say a word and I won't hurt you, got it?" Was whispered into her ear. The man's voice was slurred and smelled awful. He must be drunk she thought.

"WELL!" He yelled moving his hand that was on her mouth hard making her head bang against the wall. Doing the only thing she could, she nodded. Slowly he moved his hand from her mouth, knife at her neck. He slowly put his hands on her body. She sucked in a sharp breath tears stinging her eyes.

"Calm down I'm only going to take your valuables." He said harshly. Feeling a little relieved Marinette nodded again. He soon saw her earrings.

"Pearls?... I'll be taking these."

"Please don't take those! Anything but those! They were a gift!"

"Awww really well then I guess...you think I really care." She winced as he yelled in her ear. He reached up to her ear to take her earrings. She jerked her head to the side to try to avoid his hands.

'Mistake.'

That only made him angrier.

"Listen here girl! YOU DON"T WANNA MAKE ME MAD!" He screamed. Pressing his knife harder at her neck drawing blood.

She winced in pain. Tears streaming down her face. He reached up for the second time but only made it a little passed her neck before being tackled to the ground.

'CHAT NOIR?!' Marinette mentally screamed. 'Crap.. Why did I have to leave that stinking date!'

She reached for her phone to try to call the police but soon realized that she had dropped it on the sidewalk when she had been attacked by the man currently getting beaten the crap out of by freaking CHAT NOIR!

'so this is the end, I'm just going to get beaten and die right in this very alley where the police will probably find me dead tomorrow.' Marinette thought as Chat Noir seemed to be done with the unconscious man on the ground and started walking towards her. ' NO! I will not go down without a fight!' As soon as Chat Noir was in reaching range, he looked like he was going to say something, she reached out and punched him in the face and ran.

She didn't make it very far when she saw him come out of the alley running after her. 'CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP' She screamed in her head. Since she was wearing heels she couldn't run as fast as she wanted to. 'so' she thought. ' why not kill to birds with one stone'

Man she really loved these heels. But if she wasn't alive then she wouldn't even be able to wear them. So she took off her heels and turned around and threw them right at him. One successfully hit him in the gut. But he dunked under the other just in time.

She heard him grunt. "Nice throw" He yelled to her. He was still running after her but now he was holding his stomach.

She decided not to yell back. She didn't even think her voice let her if she wanted to. She ran around the corner only to realize it was a dead end.

"Well, well, well... look what we have here." He said as she backed into the wall. " I'm going to come closer. Try not to hit me this time ok?" He said to her as he got closer. An evil grin making its way to his mouth. He stood in front of her just looking at her for a second till he reached for her hand. She jerked away.

"Hey now, I'm not going to hurt you-" he tried to say but was cut off.

"That's what he said!" She interrupted harshly moving her hand in the general direction of where they had just left.

He stared at her and began to laugh. "I got to give it to you girl you have some guts. First you go out at night ALONE and get dragged into an alley, and even after I come to save you-" ' Save?' She thought " -you go and punch me Chat Noir, most wanted person known in Paris, in the face. You got quite the punch there you know. And that's not all, you then run and throw your shoes at me. Nice throw too." He said getting even closer.

"Now tell what do you have to say for yourself" He whispered in her ear.

She inhaled sharply. Moving her head to the side so she didn't have to look him in the eyes. She would yell but she knew that would only make it worse.

He moved back to give her some space after a while. '' Nothing? Well then what's your name?" He asked.

She looked right at him and yelled " Like I would tell someone like you! Do you think I'm an idiot?"

He looked at her surprised for a second before a small smile edged its way over his face. " You know I like people like you. Even in the face of danger they speak their mind." He said with a little laugh at the end. He then took out his staff and clicked the paw print. " You know is already really late out. Why don't I escort you home?"

" Yeah right" she began to say but was soon picked up by two very strong arms. She let out a little squeak and unconsciously held on to him tighter. He laughed and she screamed, " PLEASE DON'T KILL ME PLEASE LET ME GO I PROMISE I'LL DO ANYTHING JUST PUT ME ON THE GROUND PLEASE!" " Give me your name and address then." He replied over the sound of the air rushing past her ears. "…...OK MAYBE NOT ANYTHING BUT PLEASE! I'LL TELL YOU MY NAME BUT, I MEAN I CAN'T TELL YOU WHERE I LIVE I LIVE ALONE YOU COULD DO ANYTHING TO ME THERE!"

" Well I didn't know you lived alone, but now I do. You know your not very good at keeping secrets right?" He said with a light chuckle. " well your name please Princess." He said as he stopped on a rooftop still holding her. 'Princess?' She thought

"It's Marinette." She whispered just loud enough for him to hear. " Marinette huh." He said softly trying it out on his tongue. He then put her on the rooftop. " You know you are not as bad as I thought you would be." She said to the thief. "What do you mean I'm not bad?" He asked in disbelief. " Well if you were really bad you would have killed me right in that alley way."

" How do you know I wasn't trying to? You threw a swing at me and ran It may have just been delayed." He said. " Well then what about that dead end. Had the chance there too." She said in a matter of fact tone.

" Well I... I just... you see... ugh fine maybe I just don't like robbing ladies. Is that a problem?" He mumbled. She looked at him surprised. " Don't look surprised! Have you ever heard or seen that I have killed or even robbed a girl?" She began to recall that no, she had not. " Then why did you save me?" She said pressing her luck. " Well maybe I don't like to SEE them get robbed either!" He yelled. She slowly took a step back. " Alright I get it. Sorry." She said trying to calm him down. A flash of regret flew across his face but was gone in an instant. " Uh no it's my fault I shouldn't have yelled my bad." He said apologetically. It was quite for a second before Marinette asked " Why... why are you being so nice to me?"

" You are not exactly afraid of me and no one has ever been like that to me before and I guess.. I guess. I don't know." He whispered. " You know what just forget it." He then grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to his chest with one hand while the other got out his baton. He then slowly lowered them to the ground. " There go your free. Go home." He spoke in a harsh but sad tone.

'Hes lonley' she thought. Well she couldn't help that.

" Why are you doing this?" She asked "Letting you go?" He said "I thought I already told you, I don't like-"

" No, I mean Why do you steal why do you live this life the way you do?" She interrupted.

"It's not like I have a choice." He said bitterly. " Wait.….What?" She asked confused.

"Nothing just go your free." He turned around to walk away but, being the kind person Marinette was she couldn't let him leave after what she just heard. Maybe... Just maybe she could help him. Help him be good.

" Say Chat Noir, I can't believe I'm actually saying this but... if...if you promise not.. Not to hurt me in anyway I'll... ugh.. I guess you can walk me home." ' I AM SOO STUPID! THAT WAS THE STUPIDEST IDEA I HAVE EVER HAD!' She mentally screamed. But for some reason she felt like she could trust him. HA! TRUST A THIEF? FUNNY!

Chat Noir immediately turned around looking like the cat that just got the cream. "Ok princess you have a deal. Now where is this princesses castle?"


	2. The walk home

As soon as Marinette had given the black cat the directions to her small apartment, she immediately regretted it. 'What if he doesn't leave! What if this is all a joke and he's just going to rob my house to? What if he kills me!'

As if hearing her doubt the cat told her " Listen we made a deal and I don't go back on deals. I'm a man, or… shall I say 'cat', of my word. Cats honor!" For some reason deep down Marinette felt she could trust him. Deep down she felt drawn to him. Which was weird because she didn't think she could, or would ever, be drawn to someone, let alone a CRIMANAL!

"I wanna get to know you Princess your not like other girls I know." He said while they slowly walked to her apartment. "And what is that supposed to mean!" She said turning to give him an offended look. " Don't take it the wrong way princess! I have just… never meet someone like you before and I'm curious."

" I'm just a normal girl. Have you never meet those before chat noir? I heard you were the ladies man, I thought you knew what girls were." Marinette replied voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Hey don't give me that CAT-titude princess, But if you must know, when I'm not the amazingly good looking black cat. I am quite the ladies man. Every girl that sees me immediately falls for my CLAW-some looks, and I'm PAW-sitive if you saw me you would to." She rolls her eyes at all the puns but a small smile slip out she covers it quick.

" Seriously three puns in one go? I cant believe you. And trust me I would never fall for a criminal like you."

"Purr-incess you wound me." He said with a hurt expression on his face and his hand on his heart.

She lets out a small giggle and Chat Noir thinks it's the cutest thing he has ever heard. He makes his goal for this trip to her flat to make her laugh fully before he has to leave. "What?" She asks. He than realizes he was staring at her with a shocked expression. " Oh, umm its just that you um laughed." He said sheepishly. Rubbing the back of his neck. She than giggled again." What have you never heard anyone laugh before?" Adrien did come from a non laughing house, other than when he impersonates his father to Natalie, but that wasn't why he said that. " Yes I have heard someone laugh before, but it was just that yours was kind of adorable." After he says that he knew he had just made it awkward again.

Marinette's face exploded in a deep crimson and Chat Noir thought that maybe seeing that face was better than hearing a laugh. 'DID CHAT FREAKING NOIR, MOST WANTED CRIMINAL IN PARIS, JUST SAY I WAS ADORABLE? Well technically he said my laugh was but still! Play it cool Marinette! But he had the most endearing look. He kind of looked cute there for a second like a kitten who had heard for the very first time. WHAT AM I THINKING? CHAT NOIR IS NOT CUTE! I literally just told him I wouldn't fall for a criminal! And I WONT! I've already been down the relationship road and I promised myself I wouldn't date anymore. All I do is get hurt.' Marinette has had some rough relationships in the past and that's not including those guys Alya tried to set her up with.

After no reply from her he quickly said " I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that it just kind of came out." As if he wanted to take back what he had said a minute ago, A bright blush covering his face.

After that they didn't say much, they just walked in silence for a little while. Until Chat Noir spoke up "So…. Tell me something about you Princess." Trying to act like what had happened actually didn't. " I don't know…. How do I know I can trust you?" She responded quietly playing along with his forgetting what happened game . " Fine, How about I ask you a question but I will also answer it to ok? So then you know I wont ask anything PUR-sonal." He said and after seeing her nod he added on " Ok, um your favorite color?"

She answered immediately "Pink But, I do have a soft spot for red. And yours?"

" Mine would have to be green but, I also do like red. Umm any siblings?"

"Nope just me. You?"

"I'm also an only child purincess. Favorite animal?"

"That's a hard one. I guess hamsters. Let me guess yours is a cat?"

"Aww purinces you know me so well." He said and they both chuckled softly as they rounded a corner and her flat came in view.

"I'm that one right there." She told him while pointing at a decent sized apartment complex.

He walked her to the door and gently grabbed her hand. "Well princess its been a pleasure talking with you." He said and than his soft lips made contact with her hand and she lost all focus as she stared.

"Until next time Chat Noir." She said without thinking. "Next time?" He asked hopefully. " Are you saying there will be a next time?" His eyes filling with hope and doubt at the same time.

"Uh well I mean I don't really mind if I would happen to run into a certain stray again, I guess is what I'm trying to say." She said with a small smile when she saw his eyes light up with happiness.

He gave her a wide smile while still holding her hand and bowed " Well than purincess until next time."

He than dropped her hand and darted away and well lets just say Marinette didn't get much sleep that night. Knowing that she had pretty much just friended the worst criminal in Paris.


	3. who do i have to kill?

On Chats way home he thought he was going to die of happiness. Not only did he meet someone that wasn't afraid of him, he liked to consider her a friend now.  
Yes, they had just meet earlier that night but he had a good time with her. Other then getting sacked in the face and getting a shoe to the stomach it was a good night, A great one actually. He made a friend.  
Sure he has friends as Adrien, But now he has a friend as Chat Noir too! Which he thought would never happen, because who would want to be friends with a thief? Everyone was scared of him so, he assumed Criminal him would always be alone. But boy was he wrong, And he was happy he was.  
He jumped into his window and his transformation immediately fell off.

"So wanna explain why you are fooling around with a civilian?" His kwamii named Plagg asked.  
" I'm not fooling around with her. We were just talking. That's all. " Adrien tried to explain.  
" Yep, and talking leads to hugging, and hugging leads to cuddles, and cuddles lead to kisses, and kisses lead to relationships, and how do you think that's going to go? Chat Noir in a relationship with a random girl. Do you want her to get hurt?" Plagg said. Adrien's cheeks warmed when Plagg implied that he would get to kiss Marinette.  
" Whatever Plagg. I didn't even plan to go back." Even Plagg knew that was a lie.  
Actually he was planning to go back quite a few times. He really wanted too. What was wrong with that?  
" And I may have just met her but no, I don't want her to be hurt. "

"Exactly, you are already to attached. And you just meet her a couple of hours ago. Just promise me you won't go back and see her?" The small kitten asked.  
"Fine, fine, I won't go see her." Adrien said rolling his eyes while putting on his pajamas. He then went to his mini fridge and got out a wheel of cheese. " Here eat up, I'm going to bed now. Goodnight."  
" Goodnight " the Kwamii responded.  
" ugh that kid just never learns." He shook his head and whispered while his chosen was off to sleep.

-Knock knock knock-

"Adrien... Adrien it's time to get up... ADRIEN!"  
"I'm coming Nathalie!" He shoot up from bed and shouted back to the voice on the other side of the door.  
"Breakfast will be served at 7 o'clock as usual." She replied.  
" I'll be ready before then." He responded. He then heard the click of heels fade away. Figuring she was gone he got up feed Plagg and went to the bathroom to shower.  
Once he was dressed and ready he went down for breakfast. He was a little early but he knew Nathalie preferred that over late. As soon as he sat at the table Nathalie walked over with a tablet in her hand as usual. And began to read his schedule.

" At 8 o clock you have a photo shoot at the park. If it goes well It will last till 10:30. You will then have to be at fencing lessons at 11:00 they will last till 1:00 after that your lunch will be served to you in the limousine While you drive to your Chinese Mandarin lessons which are at 2:00. They will be extra long today since the teacher wasn't here last week. They will last till 5:00. After that you will have a hour and a half free to do as you wish as long as your body guard is with you. Then you have to be at another photo shoot at 6:30 under the Effie Tower and right after that you have to go to the party Mrs. Bourgeois invited you to at there house. That will last till your curfew so you then have to come home, and get some rest for the early morning photo shoot tomorrow. Understood?"  
Adrien nodded along with everything, knowing what his day was going to be like already since this was the 3rd time she has read it to him.

"Ok, than enjoy your breakfast I'll be in the car waiting for you once your ready." Nathalie said then walked out the door to the limousine that was waiting in the driveway.

Today was going to suck.

Yep, it sucked alright.

It had only been an hour since the photoshoot at the park had started and everything sucked. Everyone was everywhere and nowhere at the same time. They couldn't find anything they needed so they couldn't get anything done. Maybe that was because Chloe was here.  
She had come to make sure Adrien was going to her party. Even though Adrien had already told her 3 times before today that he was going, Since his father had excepted the invitation without his consent, and 3 more times since she had arrived at the photoshoot.

"Adrikins I'm sorry but daddy wants me to go home and have breakfast with him. He says he has a surprise waiting for me. Can you believe the nerve of him making me eat breakfast twice and not even telling me what it is he got for me? Ugh! Anyway I have to leave, this photoshoot was lame anyways. No offense to you Adrikins." Chloe said while giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
" See you at the party!" She said as she ran off leaving Adrien alone for the first time all day. Other than this morning that is.

" I thought she would never leave." Plagg complained. He flew up and landed on Adrien's shoulder hiding in his hair.  
" Oh be quiet Pla-" Adrien began to say but was cut off.  
" Ohh look it's your princess " Plagg responded." What where?!"  
" I thought I heard you tell me to be quiet?"  
Plagg said sarcastically.  
"Plagg! This is serious where is she?"  
"Fine but I'm only telling you because she looks a little down. Over there waking under the tree. "

Adrien immediately spotted her. She was walking under a tree leaves falling down all around her. She was wearing a pink blouse that came off at the shoulders and some off white blue jeans. Her hair was up in two buns on top of her head. She looked adorable. She also looked... she looked like she was crying.

" Plagg cla-" Adrien began but was cut off once again by the small creature.  
" nope you promised, no more princess for you. "  
" But she's upset come on she's crying!" The small cat still shook his head no.  
" fine. 5 wheels of Camembert?  
...7?...10 and that's as high as I'm going!"  
" Fine you can go see the love of your life." The kitten replied.

That was probably the first time Adrien transformed while blushing red.

" She is not the love of my life." Adrien grumbled after the light went away.  
He could almost hear Plagg arguing that she was.

He made his why over to Marinette who was now walking on the side walk.  
"Alright princess tell me who upset you so I can go kill them."  
"CHAT NIOR!" Marinette screamed as she wiped her head around. For a second he thought that she had forgotten everything that had happened last night till she said " You scared me you mangy cat! Don't ever sneak up on me again!"

"Sorry, Sorry, Princess wasn't my intention. Now tell me, Who hurt you?"  
She looked scared before she asked " Your not really going to kill them are you?"  
He looked surprised. Honestly he would if she wanted him to. But he wouldn't admit that to Plagg it would be like telling him he was right.  
"Not unless my princess wishes." He decided to respond.  
" Now what do you think Chat?"

CHAT?

First name bassist already? Now he could get used to hearing her say that.

Another thing he wouldn't tell Plagg.

"Fine, no hurting people. But just tell me what's wrong ok? What happend?"  
" Well it's sorta a long story. Do you have time? I could stop in the store and get us some cupcakes. My parents are bakers they make the best ones in their shop."  
She said kinda quickly.

"Well I'm sorry to say but I don't have much time. Do you think I could stop by really quick later tonight? If that's ok with you?"  
He knew he was asking for a lot. But he felt like he wouldn't be happy with himself if he hadn't at least tried.

" Y-yeah that's fine. How about 10:00?"  
"Sorry princess I don't want to keep you up but can we make that 11:00? I'm pretty packed today." He asked sheepishly. Rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Yeah that's fine do you remember where I live?"

"Sure do! Um princess do you think you could give me the name of your parents bakery? I really wanna try my princesses bakery now that you mentioned cupcakes."

" I don't know how they would feel seeing Chat Noir walk in their bakery But as long as you pay for it sure, here is the address." She said laughing a bit. Chat thought that she had to be one of the cutest people-  
His thoughts got cut off by Marinette handing him a business card.

" I always carry them around. " she said.  
" Then I'll see you at 11:00 Chat?"  
"11:00 it is purrincess."  
He grabbed her hand like he had done the night before and gave it a quick kiss. Using the other to put the business card in his pocket on his leather suit.

" By the way your hair looks adorable in buns." He said quickly before vaulting away twice as fast as he came.

At that moment Marinette thought that it was impossible to have a darker blush then she did.


	4. Dupain-Cheng bakery

Once Chat Noir got back to the photoshoot, de-transformed, and gave the photographer a flimsy excuse of where he was it was time to pack everything up so he could be at his fencing lessons on time.

During fencing he got a great idea, so he tried his hardest to speed up the class so he had enough time.

Once he got in the limo he realized he would have an hour and 20 minutes till he had to be at Mandarin lessons.

" Um sir." Adrien said to get his body guards attention.

He look straight at Adrien.

" Do you think we could make a quick stop before going to Chinese lessons? We have almost an hour and a half and I would like to make a stop somewhere."

His guard made a quick nod and took the business card Adrien was holding out to him.

Once they arrived Adrien got out of the car to see a small bakery with the words, "Tom and Sabine Dupain-Cheng patisserie" on it, in neat writing. " So this is the Princesses bakery? That must be her last name. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I like it." He whispered as he made his way to the entrance.

Adrien walked up to the door, His body guard one step behind. As he slowly opened the door he said " Lets not tell my father about this ok?" he told his body guard.

As usual he responded with a short nod. When he stepped in he was immediately hit with the smell of fresh bread and sweets. And he had to say it smelled wonderful. As he made his way to the first shelf to the right he heard someone yell.

" Adrien Agreste?!"

Oh yeah he was famous wasn't he.

As soon as that person yelled all the people in the shop swarmed him. His body guard was no help. He thought he was going to die of fans till his arm was snatched and he was dragged to what he assumed was the kitchen.

"Sorry about that Mr. Agreste we don't really have celebrities come into the shop. I hope you don't mind staying in the kitchen till things calm down. It's a pleasure you meet you." a female voice told him. He looked up and saw a very small, petite, woman and a very large man standing in front of him. The woman had short black hair with a flower in it and the male had brown hair and a mustache along with an apron on both.

"Its ok I'm sort of used to it by now Mr. and Mrs.?"

" Dupain- Cheng, we happen to own the bakery. But call us Tom and Sabine if you would like Mr. Agreste, and like my wife said it really is a pleasure. Our daughter is a big fan of your fathers." The man named Tom said.

This must be Marinette's parents! Her dad is quite big. But they seem like nice people.

" The pleasure is all mine and please call me Adr-" But before Adrien could keep on speaking a girl walked in the room mixing a bowl of what looked to be like dough. She was wearing a pink apron with flour on it and flour all over her face and hair. She walked right passed him and hugged her parents as if there wasn't someone famous in her kitchen.

"Dough is almost done mama and papa. Than I'll start shaping them. But I think ill take a break after I put them in the oven, I've had a rough day." She said. Once she was done hugging, her mother said "Marinette we have a special guest today dear." she told her pointing at Adrien.

MARINETTE!

After Sabine had said her name and she turned around to look at him, he saw that yes, it was his princess. And she was covered in flower! He had to admit she looked adorable in her pink apron and flower all in her hair.

Marinette immediately dropped the bowl she was mixing and looked at him with wide eyes and red checks.

CRAP! Adrien thought.

"A-A-Adrien Agreste?" She stuttered out cutely.

"Hello, you must be their daughter, Marinette was it?" he said playing dumb.

She stared for a second before shaking her head and picking up the bowl she dropped. "Umm yes, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Its really a pleasure to meet you. I'm a huge fan of your father's!"

Adrien smiled before saying " Thank you! I'm sure my father is very grateful to have you three as fans. I take it you like designing?"

" Yes I do! I wanna be a designer one day. Maybe even get an intership at Gabriel." She said was a shy smile.

"Our daughter is very talented in designing. She actually made all of the ones we are wearing and our employee's aprons plus the clothes she is wearing now." Her father Tom said with a proud smile.

" Really I thought your clothes and aprons were all store bought!" Adrien told them in surprise. They really did look professional.

" Your really great at designing! I'm sure you'd get the Gabriel intership if you applied. I could even put in a good word to my dad for you if you'd like!"

" Thank you very much Mr. Agreste but not to be rude, I would like to be excepted because of my talent rather than good words. Please don't take it the wrong way I jus-" She rambled.

" No it's fine I understand. That's very admirable of you. But if you ever change your mind let me know. And please call me Adrien."

She gave him a small smile and said " I sure will. Now what can I get you Adrien?"

He never thought his named sounded so good before. Adrien smiled back at her and said " I heard the cupcakes from here were delicious, But seeing everything else I think I wanna try something else too."

She lead him to the sweet's and bread so he could decide. He ended up with almost one or two of everything they sold. "Thank you so much for being so kind to me Mrs. Sabine, Mr. Tom, and Mrs. Marinette. I'll definitely be coming back."

" No, thank you for coming. And make sure to tell us hello when you do." Sabine replied.

He waved to them as he walked away, back to his car. Once he and his body guard were in the car, they drove to Chinese lessons. He was 30 minutes late but he didn't care. He told the teacher fencing ran long, and they went on as usual. After Chinese class he went to the photoshoot at the Eiffel Tower, Than he would have to go to Chloe's party.

Once the photoshoot was done and he had already got dressed and arrived at the party he was wearing a dark navy suit with a white button up and black tie with navy suit pants, and sleek black shoes. His hair was parted like usual but just combed a little neater.

When he walked through the door Chloe immediately ran up to him. " Adriekins! I'm so happy you decided to come! You look so handsome. Don't you just love the dress I'm wearing? It was the surprise I mentioned daddy got me earlier! Don't I look so pretty in it?" She said as she twirled a little. Her dress was a yellow ball gown. At the top it was a sleeveless sweet heart cut with diamonds around the edges. At the waist it came out, and had ruffles all the way to the ground. her hair was in a high ponytail along with a crown on her head made up of matching yellow stones.

" You look beautiful Clo. Sorry but remind me why you are having this party?" He asked as she began to drag him around.

"Because I'm a great person and daddy loves me so he's throwing it for me." She said as a matter of fact.

"That's great Clo." Adrien responded uninterested.

Tonight was going to be a very long night.


	5. Tickle fight

After the party ended, it was around ten o'clock, and Adrien was wore out.

"Plagg, we still have an hour and a half before I have to be at Princess house, so I'm going to go home and take a nap first. Sound good?" Adrien told the little god.

"Kid, your missing something." Plagg grumbled, while going to sit on the chosen's shoulder.

" You have to feed me sometime today!"

"All you did at this party was eat! The waiters even ran out of cheese samples to give the guests!"

"Its not my fault they were not prepared." Plagg said while crossing his arms. Adrien rolled his eyes as he walked to his limo.

"I can't wait to get out of this suit." Adrien mumbled once he sat down in the seat.

"And I can't wait for you to feed me." Plagg whispered back. Making sure Adrien's body guard couldn't hear him. " If you say one more thing about food I'll be cutting your cheese intake by half!" Adrien whisper yelled.

"Ok, ok sorry, didn't realize you were in such a bad mood"

" Ugh no I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled. It's just I'm so tired and the only thing I've ate today was half my salad at lunch and one of Marinette's croissants. I'm just a little grumpy. That's why I'm going to take a nap before leaving."

"Kid you have to eat something to. You cant run on a salad for the rest of your life."

"Plagg you know father wont let me eat this late. I'll be fine for tonig-" Adrien tried to say but the little cat interrupted.

"Kid you will eat or I won't transform you. Got it?" Plagg said getting a stern voice.

"I thought you said you would stop talking about food." Adrien grumbled.

"Adrien I'm only telling you this once. You eat, or no Chat Noir, which means no princess." Plagg said harshly.

The only time Plagg was ever harsh or stern with him Adrien knew to let him have what he wanted. The little cat may be small but he could be a pretty feisty cat if he wanted to be. Plus Adrien knew it was for his own good.

"I can't eat the treats we got from Marinette's, So I'll find something when we get home." Adrien said, not wanting to anger the god anymore.

Once they arrived home Adrien immediately ran into Nathalie. "Tomorrow you have a early morning photoshoot, Then right after that you have a reshoot, Mr. Vincent said everything this morning at the park was a complete disaster, so you will have to reshoot everything tomorrow. And that Mrs. Chloe is not allowed on the premises." Nathalie told him with a one toned voice. She than added on very quietly, "Oh your body guard also informed me that you only ate half your lunch. Something about being in a hurry." She said handing him a box while looking emotionless. " Don't tell your father." Than she walked away without a word.

Once Adrien got to his room it was ten fifteen. He feed Plagg, ate his food, which was just another salad, but it still helped, and changed as quick as he could. He soon fell asleep in his bed.

"Kid….Kid…..Kid….Adrien!" Plagg yelled into his ear.

"What?" Adrien said still half asleep.

"Your late."

"Late? Late for what?"

"Your little date with your princess.. your late. Well you still have five minutes before eleven but you wont make it unless you leave now." Plagg informed his chosen.

After hearing that he only had five minutes. Adrien jumped from bed and ran to the bathroom.

"Whaaat are you doing?" Plagg asked flying to go following him.

"Well I don wanna haf stinky bweaf." Adrien explained while brushing his teeth.

After finishing he quickly brushed his hair so it wasn't so much of "bed head" and looked more like his alter ego.

"Alright Plagg, Claws Out!" His transformation ran over his body and in seconds he was Chat Noir.

He picked up a medium sized bag from beside his bed side, then ran to the window but only to stop and run back to the bathroom…..

He quickly sprayed cologne on his suit.

"Shut up Plagg." Chat grumbled already knowing the kwamii was laughing. He than jumped out the window trying to get to his princess' before time ran out.

Once he arrived to her flat building he went to the roof, only to realize he didn't know what floor she was on.

He started to worry a little. He was already ten minutes late and she probably thought he wasn't going to come, but he did come, he just didn't know what floor she was on.

After a while he decided he might as well leave and try to find her tomorrow so he could apologize and try to explain himself. He slowly stood up and walked to the edge of the roof getting out his baton to vault away.

But right before went to shoot his staff to the ground a head quickly popped out of one of the windows.

The head looked right and left franticly, to the ground, and than finally the head looked up.

Chat Noir immediately recognized Marinette.

"Chat! Come in hurry before someone sees." Marinette exclaimed to the black cat.

Her head than disappeared, and Chat took that as a sign to swoop in.

Once he was in she immediately started yelling, "I am so sorry! I totally forgot to tell you what room I was! I'm such a stupid girl. I can't believe you had to wait out there for twenty minutes! Can I get any stup-"

"Hey, hey ,hey it's not your fault! It's mine I should have asked. I hope you will accept these treats to show how sorry I am." Chat Noir said interrupting her while opening the bag he had.

In the bag was a little more than half a dozen boxes of sweet treats from the bakery that he bought this morning.

"They may not be as fresh as you'd like sorry"

She looked at him like he had gone crazy. "Why….why did you buy so much stuff?"

"Well, you were upset earlier and I didn't like seeing you cry and you mentioned that you could use some sweets so, I stopped by to pick you up something and didn't know what your favorite was so I bought a little bit of everything." he said with a sheepish smile.

He scratched the back of his neck. "I'm sorry, I may have over done it didn't I? I didn't really think much of it when I bought it all, you see moneys not really a problem for me so I kind of went over board sorry…"

"No, no, its fine I'm just….. Wow I wouldn't have ever thought that Paris' number one criminal didn't want me to cry so he bought me sweets." She said with a laugh.

"Here I did buy it for you after all." He said handing her his bag.

She took the bag and set it in the table and began to take out the boxes. While she was doing that Chat Noir decided he would take a look around.

He his back was currently to what he thought was her living room window.

In her living room she had a large couch in front of a smaller coffee table, which was what Marinette was using to put the treats on, that also had a vase of flowers and magazines on it. On the other side of the coffee table up against the wall was a T.V. and what looked like tons of video games under it on the T.V. stand.

Was that UMS 3!

Ugh that didn't matter.

From the living room you could see straight to the kitchen. She had her appliances on one wall with all her cabinets above them, and a kitchen table with four stools around the outer side.

Then there was two doors one he supposed was a closet while the other was a way to leave.

Which was which… he didn't know.

Then on the other side of the room there was another door to the left that he guessed was her bedroom.

The house had pictures everywhere, there was some of her family, some of her friends.

It looked like almost every wall screamed Marinette. He may not have known her for long but he could tell she really put her self into this house. She made it her own.

"Sorry the place is a little messy." Marinette said breaking Chat Noir out of his thoughts.

"I think its PUR-ty lovely." He said in response, smiling at his own pun.

She rolled her eyes at his antics, and sat on her couch while eating a cupcake.

"Here sit." she said patting the cushion beside her.

Chat had only sat down for a second before he remembered why he was actually there.

"So care to explain about this morning princess?" He said eyeing one of the macaroons in a box.

"Number on, eat anything you would like. I get to eat these all the time, so go for it. And number two, its sort of a long story sure you wanna hear it?" she said while staring at the cupcake in her hands.

Chat reached out and grabbed a couple macaroons while saying, " I've got time. So tell me everything that happened."

Marinette looked a little unsure at first but it all went away after Chat said, " Listen, I know you have no reason to tell me what happened and who in the world would even want to tell a criminal about their life troubles but, I know from experience that getting it all off your chest helps a lot. It may not mean much but I'll always listen to what you have to say. So if you still want you can tell me everything, but I understand if you don't want to." Chat said nonchalantly while eating his macaroons.

It was quite for a bit before she said.

"Um well… I met this person around five years ago at school. We sorta clicked and were really close for three years….. But than the third year he up and left the country… the only reason I knew was because of a text…. A text that's all he left me. I tried to call him and text him, I left him dozens of voicemails… but he never responded. Until one day I just realized he was gone and he wasn't coming back…. Until this morning that is. I suddenly get a email saying that he is coming back to Paris to visit his family and wants to meet up… he said he's bringing his girlfriend… that's all he said, he didn't mention nothing about these last two years! Of how he left me with nothing but a text! A single text!"

By now Marinette was crying again.

Chat slowly put an arm around her and she slowly laid her head on his shoulder.

"When's he coming back?" Chat asked.

"The email said in a month on two. I don't have the courage to respond yet." she told him.

it was quite again...

"Chat?" Marinette asked.

The macaroon Chat Noir had in his hand was crushed to pieces, there was cream all over his hand. He looked like he was going to kill someone.

"oh my gosh, Chat let me get you something to clean up your hand." she said trying to get up out of his hold.

"No I'm fine just lay down. I'll clean it myself." Chat said while standing to walk to the kitchen. He washed his hands and dried them before taking a seat on the couch again.

"Chat your breathing weird." Marinette said voice filled with worry.

"I'm just trying to calm down I'm fine." He said while taking deep breathes and letting them out with loud sighs. Marinette then started to laugh a little.

"What's so funny?" he asked confused.

"It's just I never thought you would get this mad. I mean I figured upset, but you look like a little kitten that got his milk taken away." She said laughing a little louder.

"Well I'm glad you think me getting mad is funny." He said pouting, which only made her laugh louder.

"I didn't say that its just-"

"Oh, no, no, no, I know what you mean. You don't have to explain yourself. I get it, you are just a cruel woman." He said his pout getting deeper standing from the couch, trying to get her to laugh more. To which he succeeded. She tried to muffle her giggles, " No way, I would never laugh at you. Nothing you do will ever make me laugh." She said sobering up, but not being able to get rid of her smile.

" Is that so?..." He said walking till he was standing right in front of her. Her smile quickly sobering as well.

"Not even this?" he said reaching down to pinch her sides.

Both the smile and laugh came back full force.

"NOoOoO!" she said laughing her head off. "Hahah Stop!"

"Never!" Chat Noir yelled back.

In the mist of her laughing and Chats yelling they failed to hear the sudden knock at her door.

"Stop it that tickles!" Marinette yelled before the knocks turned into bangs.

"MARINETTE!" A female voice was heard from outside. Both the cat and girl froze like two deer caught in headlights.

"I AM COMING IN!" The woman yelled.

"Ohh no, ohh no, oh no!" Marinette whispered before jumping up, grabbing Chat and running to the door he thought lead to her bedroom... He was right it was her bedroom.

"I'll be right back, don't touch anything or ill skin you alive, And don't make any noise." She said giving him a glare.

He slowly nodded back at her before she shut the door and left him alone… in her bedroom.

Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading my story I hope you all like it!

I'm happy to announce that you all will get some DJWIFI next chapter so get ready!

Please like and comment if you have any questions of something to say!

See you all next chapter!

\- writer ;)


	6. The Interrogation

Chat Noir put his ear to the door so he could hear what was going on.

"I'm sorry it's late but, What happened to you! First I set you up a date and you bail on him. You won't even text or call me! Then today I see you walking around in the park crying! If all those dates made you stressed or, some bad memories pop up I'm sorry. That's not what I wanted, I just wanted you to get over him, Its been two years Mari!" The woman's practically yelled at Marinette.

'Hey no one is allowed to yell at my princess!' Chat almost broke the door down to yell back, but remembered that he couldn't get found out. And what date were they talking about? Does Marinette have a.. A boyfriend?

"Hey Al cut Mari some slack, maybe she just didn't like the guy and just couldn't tell it to his face.

And Marinette has already told us that she's over ' you know who'." A guys voice cut in.

'Wait who has Mari gotten over? Maybe it was the guy she told me about. Her old friend. By her reaction to his text I'd say she's not over him yet, but why does she have to get over a friend?' Chat thought trying to put the pieces together.

"Nino, you know that she's not over him! We all do! Look she still wears those stupid pearl earrings he got her! She can't even get rid of them! She never dated any one or even talks to guys! And have you seen her closet? Its full of-" the girl started yelling again but was cut off by the boy who Chat thought had to be Nino.

" ALYA! LEAVE HER ALONE! LOOK SHES CRYING NOW!" Nino yelled back at the girl Chat assumed was Alya.

'Wait she's crying!'

It was quiet for a minute and all you could hear were Marinette's sniffles.

Chat wanted nothing more than to kick the door down throw those jerks out and hug his princess till she felt better.

"Look Mari I didn't mean to yell, you know how bringing up ' you know who ' makes m-" Alya tried to explain herself but got cut off by Marinette.

"No, your right I'm not over T- 'you know who '. But I've met someone a couple days ago and every time we talk I don't feel so empty, so…. Unwanted, so.. Alone."

"Marinette you know we are always he-"

" And the reason I haven't called or text you was because I dropped my phone and it's unusable now." Marinette said sounding like she was still crying.

" Wait, you meet someone?" Alya said just catching what she said.

Chat didn't want to admit how much he hoped he was that 'someone'.

"Yes, I have." Marinette said sounding a little proud.

"Is it a guy?" Alya asked excitedly.

"Uh..y-yes he is."

"Well! What is his name?"

"I uh can't tell you that."

" And why not?"

"Because we can't let people know we are hanging out together Al."

' Ok, this has to be me' Chat thought.

"Ugh, fine keep your secrets, but at least tell me about him. Is he good looking, funny? Come on details."

" Um yes both actually… He's very good looking. And he makes jokes all the time even though they are all cheesy they are pretty funny. And he puns all the time! But I don't mind." She said laughing a little at the end. You could almost hear the smile in her voice.

"Ahh our little girls falling in love again Nino! Just look at that love sick smile!"

Chats whole face was aflame.

'Yep, definitely me'

" I know Babe, she's growing up. But Marinette we have to meet and approve of him before the wedding. Got it?" Nino said teasingly.

"NINO! We just meet like 3 days ago! He hasn't even asked me out yet!" Marinette shouted at the boy, embarrassed.

"Look Babe, She said he hasn't asked 'yet'! Why do you say that Marinette? Do you think he's going to? What are you going to tell him!" Alya asked voice rising in excitement.

"I..uh..i-I don't k-know if he will or not!" Marinette said.

"Well, if he does what will you say?"

"Umm…uh… I-I don't know. I just meet h-him. Can we please change the subject." Marinette stuttered.

"What no way! I wanna know more about this 'good looking and funny' guy. What's his hair color, oh and eye? What's his favorite animal? Does he live in Paris? Most importantly does he treat you like the princess you are?

"If I answer these will you guys leave?" Marinette asked sounding aggravated.

" Ugh I guess."

" Hair colors blonde, eyes are green… or at least that's what I've seen. His favorite animal is a cat, obviously. If you've met him I'm sure you'd understand. Yes, he lives in Paris, and you don't even know how ironic that last question is. But to answer it Yes, He treats me like a Princess." Marinette said in a hurry to get them out.

" Wow you really know the guy uh. And what do you mean you've only seen his eyes green? And how is the last question ironic.

"Al, you said you'd would leave if I answered those."

"Aww, come on! I'm just excited about this new love interest in my baby girls life!"

"ALYA! I TOLD YOU WE AREN'T TOGETHER!"  
"Don't worry Mari I'll get her out of your way." Nino said dragging his girlfriend out the door.

"Don't think your off the hook! I'll be back to get more info about this boy!" Alya yelled.

Chat heard Marinette close the door and sigh before he stepped out the bed door.

"Well, that was something." Chat said to Marinette with a evil grin, even though he was still blushing.

Marinette immediately whipped her head around, and blushed up to her ears.

"Y-you heard a-all that?" She asked looking worried.

"Yes, in fact I heard every word." He said walking till he stood right in front of her. Looking down so he could see her face.

"I-it's p-pretty late don't you t-think? You should g-get home."

It was quiet before Marinette looked straight in his eyes and looked like all the blooded drained from her face, before suddenly running to the window and looking out.

"C-chat! Could you do me a favor?" Marinette asked quickly.

"Anything princess."

"Can you make sure Alya and Nino get home safe please! It's crime time and I don't want anything to happen to them! Please!"

"Sure thing princess. Just tell me what they look like."

"Oh yeah, um Alya has auburn hair with big black glasses, and Nino, her boyfriend, has dark brown hair but he's wearing a red hat, he also has glasses. They live together so they will be going to the same place."

"Ok, I think I got it all!"

Chat picked up her hand and said. "Fare well princess." Before kissing it and jumping out the window.

Marinette ran to the window and yelled to him, "Thanks so much! I owe you one!"

Once Chat Noir had made sure his Princess' friends were home safe, he went to his own home, de-transformed, and laid in his bed thinking.

"So, are you going to feed me?" Plagg asked as always.

"There is some in the fridge." Adrien said absent mindedly pointing to the fridge.

"Kid, you alright?" Plagg said flying in front of his face, looking in his eyes.

"Yeah, just thinking." Adrien said looking like he didn't even see the flying cat in front of his face.

"What are you thinking about so intensely?"

"Things.."

"Kids these days." Plagg said flying to the mini fridge in Adrien's room to eat.

Hey guys, hope you all like the story so far!

Please review if you have anything (good or bad) you wanna tell me! or any ideas for the story!

Also like!

I also might upload the next chapter tonight so be on the look out!

See you all next chapter! ( ᐛ )

\- writer


	7. Mr Blanket Blob

It had been around a month and a half since the first time Chat Noir had visited Marinette, and he still visits her every night he can, sometimes even the day. A visit could last anywhere from five minutes to five hours, but nether cared, they both loved and looked forward to the time they spent together. They both became very close to each other.

The bad thing was that they got into the habit of cuddling. It started out with them always touching, first they sat so close to each other their arms brushed but then it suddenly went to Marinette scratching his head to hear him purr. But after one night of gaming, a pillow fight, and building a fort, they were wore out and fell asleep in the fort they made and when they woke up it was morning and they were cuddling. Both to tired and comfortable to do anything, they both made no decision to move and stayed awake in each others arms for at least an hour, just talking.

Then the next night blushing Marinette awkwardly asked if they could cuddle while watching a movie. Chats reply was 'as long as it was Aristacats he didn't care'.

After that it became a habit. Every time he came over they would cuddle on her couch or bed.

Which leads us to where they are now, cuddling on her bed talking. They were on their sides, arms and legs tangled up in one another. Chats face was laying in Marinette's neck while hers was resting on top of his.

"I'm so tired Chatooon." Marinette said dragging out her nickname for him.

Which Chat absolutely loved.

"Princess, it's two in the afternoon. Why in the world are you tired?"

"Hmm, lets see. Well I work at my parents bakery almost everyday, and I'm still working on a portfolio for turning into Gabriel… and a certain stray keeps visiting me and he loves to cuddle. So all my time is packed full, I have no time to sleep." Marinette said teasingly.

"I'm sorry Marinette. Next week I won't visit you so you can sleep in all you want. Chat told her, not catching on that she was joking. Marinette moved so they were facing each other.

"Chat, I was joking! I don't want you to stop visiting me! I'd rather be tired my whole life! I look forward to your visits." Marinette told him quietly.

"I look forward to visiting you too. It's the best part of my day actually." He said giving her a warm smile.

Marinette hummed in agreement to what he said while she laid her head on his chest.

"Alya is coming over today." Marinette said sleepily.

"Want me to go get you some coffee before she gets here?" Chat offered.

Marinette shook her head 'no' as she said, "No, I want to cuddle some more, Stay."  
"But, I'm going to have to leave sooner or later anyways."

"No."

"Ok, fine" Chat said giving and staying.

They laid like that for a little while longer till they heard a knock at the door.

"Mari, I'm here."

They both looked at the door with anger.

"I don't want you to leave. I'll just tell Alya I don't feel good."

"Princess I don't wanna leave either but you can't just lie to her. I'll be back tomorrow."

"What about tonight?"

"Mari! I'm coming in ok?"

"Coming Alya!"

"I'm going to let you sleep tonight. I'll come tomorrow."  
"No tonight, I promise I'll sleep." Marinette argued, holding him tighter.

They both shot up when they heard the front door open.

"Ok, fine I'll visit you tonight but you better sleep. Bye princess."

"Bye, Chat"

Chat kissed her cheek and jumped out the window.

Marinette shut the window right as Alya opened her bedroom door.

"Wow girl, you look tired."

"I am tired. Come on help me make some lunch." Marinette said as they walked to the kitchen.

Around fifteen minutes later the two were eating their food and sitting down chatting about Alya's new journalist job, when they heard a crash in her room.

Marinette's head immediately shot to her room.

'What if it's Chat and he is sick or needs to tell me something important or what if he's hurt!' Marinette's head began to fill with worry.

"Uhh, I'm going to go see what that was. Be right back."

"Ok, girl but hurry back, I got to finish my story."

As soon as Alya said that Marinette ran to her room opened her door, stepped in and, closed it.

She saw Chat Noir placing a coffee on her night stand.

"Chat! What are you doing here?" Marinette whisper yelled.

"Well, you wouldn't let me get you a coffee earlier so I got you one now." He said handing her the coffee.

"Chat that's so sweet. Let me pay you back." Marinette said taking the coffee.

"Nope, not gonna happen it's a gift."

"Fine, but next time dinners on me got it."

"Sounds good to me."

"Mari you ok in there, what happened? Did something break? Do you need help cleaning it up?" Alya yelled from the kitchen.

"Uh.. No it's ok I got it. Be right there."

Marinette thanked Chat for the coffee again, gave a quick kiss to the cheek and, watched him leave before walking back to the Alya.

"Sorry, umm some stuff fell off my night stand, nothing broke though."

"That's good… did you always have that coffee.?"

"um, I bought it earlier and left It In my room but, I just remembered about it when I went in there."

"Oh, ok, so…. I know your birthdays coming up, and your turning twenty two, so I kind of bought you something big."

" YOU WHAT! WHAT IS IT?"

"Can't tell you yet. Nino is on his way with it, he's bringing it. He said he wanted to be here when I gave it to you. You just have to wait."

"Ugh…. Fine."

They went back to the story Alya was telling while they waited for Nino to arrive.

After a little while Alya said, "He said he is here"

Nino then opened the door, but to Marinette's surprise there was nothing in his hands, not even a bag. or card.

"Do you have it?" Alya asked.

"Yes, Al. How could I forget it, you texted me like seven times about how you would kill me if I did."

Nino said making Marinette laugh. Nino hugged Marinette and kissed his girlfriend before he asked Alya if he could give it to her.

"Sure , Marinette close your eyes and put your hands out."

Marinette did as she was told, when she felt something like paper lay in her hands.

"Ok, open!" Alya told her.

When Marinette opened her eyes she saw a ticket to this Saturdays fashion show, Marinette immediately recognized the name as the fashion show that Gabriel Agreste was going to be the star of. And it was a front row seat!

"AL! How did you get this! The tickets are so expensive! And its front row!"

Marinette yelled throwing her arms around her best friend.

"Hey I paid for some of it to." Nino said laughing.

Marinette then gave Nino a hug too.

"Me and Nino bought it a while back and, thought it would be a great birthday gift so we split the fee."

Marinette hugged them both again and thanked them.

Later that night after Nino and Alya had both left, Marinette the ticket on the kitchen table and went to go set up her game system for her and Chat's game night. And like usual she was going to pulverize him.

After a late photoshoot Adrien went home, fed Plagg, showered, then called on his transformation.

"Plagg, Claw out!" the magic ran over his body and after the bright light was gone, Chat Noir was standing where Adrien was.

Chat Noir jumped out the window to go to the place he went every night, his Princess'.

When Chat arrived he jumped in the window Marinette left open for him.

Marinette immediately spotted him. "Chat you're here! Will you grab the popcorn from the kitchen?" Marinette said as she got blankets from her room so they could cuddle as they played.

"If the Princess wishes." Chat said. When Chat went to get the popcorn from the table he saw the ticket and picked it up. "M-Marinette, w-where did you get this?" Chat asked while he walked to her room where she was, showing her the ticket.

"Oh, I wasn't going to tell you because I didn't want you to buy me anything, but my birthday is coming up, and Alya knows how much of a fan I am of Mr. Agreste, so she bought me a ticket. Can you believe it! And its front row! I'm so excited!" Marinette said smiling.

"Marinette what would you say if I told you that I was also going to this fashion show, but as civilian me of course?"

Marinette stared at him searching his eyes for something, probably to see if he was lying.

"It's true Marinette, I'm going to be there. And we might even run into each other." Chat said smiling wider at her surprised face. Marinette then suddenly ran and hugged him.

"Your really going to be there Chat? Your not lying?" She asked smiling wide.

"Yeah I really am." He said smiling just as wide.

Once Chat put the ticket back and, they had everything ready, they sat down to snuggle and play video games.

Marinette was sitting in Chat's lap, both had a controller and, blankets were wrapped around them they started playing.

"Hey Chat."

"Yeah, Princess."

"Did you know I met Adrien Agreste once."

Chat almost dropped his controller on her head when she said that.

"R-really?"

"Yeah, he came in the bakery on my shift and so I helped him, but then the fans went crazy and we had to go to the kitchen and hide. It was actually the same day you first came over."

"Really? And what did you think of him?" Chat said acting as if he didn't know.

"Well I understand why they all went crazy, he is very good looking, but you should see him in person, its like BAM! Gorgeousness everywhere." She said like it was nothing.

Chat's face went cherry red all the way to his ears. He got so distracted Marinette ended up using a combo move on him and won.

"Chat, what is wrong, get your head in the game. Anyway after words I went home and told Alya all about it. She was so jealous, she said it would have made a great story for her article." She said as she restarted it.

"He ended up buying like one or two of every thing we sold. I got to talk to him about fashion to."

"Princess do I have some competition?" Chat asked smirking down at her.

"Well, that depends."

"What does it depend on?"

"It depends if Adrien is kind to. I can't take rude people."

Chat started laughing at the pout she made.

"Really, its true. This girl in my class hates me and is so rude to everyone. I can't take people like her." Marinette said pouting more.

Chat tried to his giggles behind his hand but I didn't work.

"Why don't we just go cuddle Princess?" Chat said nuzzling his head on the back of her neck.

"Ok, I guess."

They were laying in her bed both drifting off to sleep in each others arms, when suddenly the door slammed open.

"Hey Marinette, sorry I went all the way home and totally forgot my phone here….Marinette?"

'Crap'

They were in her bedroom and Alya was in the living room so she couldn't see Chat but Chat had no where to go. The only window was in the living room and Alya was in there.

As soon as the door was opening Marinette was throwing blankets over Chat Noir to hide him.

But it didn't work, you couldn't see him but, you could definitely tell there was someone there.

"WHO IS TH-" Alya started to yell.

"IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Marinette said waving her hands in the air.

"Oh yeah! THEN WHY IS THERE SOMEONE IN YOUR BED? WHO IS IT?"

"Remember that guy I told you about a while back that I meet? It's him. But I promise we didn't hook up!" Marinette said cheeks turning red.

"Then what is he doing being covered up?" Alya said raising an eyebrow.

"Like I told you no one can know we hang out. It's a secret."

"Then why are you guys in your bed?"

"B-because we were c-cuddling." Marinette said turning bright red and look down. Alya stared laughing.

"I thought you said you guys weren't dating." Alya said still laughing.

"WE AREN'T!" Marinette yelled. Which only made Alya laugh more.

"Well.. Can I meet him. I mean I know I can't see him or know his name but can I tell him something." Alya said eyeing the blob of blankets.

"Can she?" Marinette said bumping the pile of blankets.

"S-sure." Chat said.

"Well I don't know how much you know about me but, My names Alya and I'm Marinette's best friend. And if you EVER hurt her I will HUNT YOU DOWN AND-"

"ALYA! Don't scare him off!" Marinette said stopping her before she went to far.

"Sorry, sorry, Mr. blanket blob, let me tell you one more thing…. Ever since Marinette brought you up to me, she's been happier. I don't know who you are but thank you. Marinette has had some rough past relationships so she's never been so happy about a guy but, I know you make her life better."

"Alya, your embarrassing me." Marinette said weakly.

"Sorry, anyway I like you but if you hurt her I wont mind getting my hands dirty." Alya said laughing.

"I should get going." Alya said as she walked out the door before stopping and saying " Don't forget to use protection!" dodging a pillow thrown by Marinette, Alay left both blushing Adults alone in the apartment.

"Coast is clear." Marinette said after she heard the door shut.

"Sorry about that, Alya can be crazy sometimes." Marinette said blushing.

"It's fine." Chat said scratching the back of his neck.


	8. Nathaniel

A couple days had past and Chat was already gone for the day and Marinette was home alone.

She got bored and had turned on some random T.V. show, but she wasn't paying any attention to what was happening, she was thinking about what Alya had said the other night… She'd been thinking about it for hours now.

Why did it take Alyas talking for Marinette to realize that Chat made her life a happier one? If she didn't even realize till last night how could Alya know? What made Alya think she acted happier? Was she that obvious that Alya just knew? Marinette needed to have a nice long talk with her friend. Marinette reached out for her phone to call Alya to tell her to come over but, that was when she remembered.

She didn't have a phone anymore, her old one has probably been ran over by a car or stolen by now. She'd have to buy another one, she didn't have anything to do today so she got ready to go out.

Marinette was walking down the street wearing a large, red, sweater, and black leggings. The wind blew her hair all over the place, and for once she was regretting wearing it down. Marinette walked past a fabric shop and remembered that she needed some certain fabric for a dress in her Gabriel portfolio, and the dress she was making to wear to the fashion show. The fabric shop was very high end and only people with money came but she thought it would be worth it in the long run.

So she decided to stop in and see if they had what she needed. When she stepped in she went to the back of the shop where they had all the pastel colors she found a pink one she thought would look good and, started looking at the pastel blues when someone walked up beside her and said "If you are looking for something to match the pink I say that one." Pointing to a very soft blue. His voice sounded just as silky as the fabric. Marinette whipped her head around and almost had a heart attack.

"M-mr. Agreste?" Marinette stuttered dropping the fabric she had in her hands mentally cursing her clumsiness and the fact that the wind blew her hair into a mess.

He laughed a little but said " Marinette was it? And I thought I told you to call me Adrien?" Adrien was caring stacks of fabric, all different colors.

"Sorry, Adrien you just scared me."

"I can tell." Adrien said laughing some more while picking up the fabric she dropped and laying it on the stack he carried. "But sorry that wasn't my intention."

" It's ok. Um, not to be rude but why are you h-here Don't you have stuff to do? And why this shop? I-I MEAN NOT THAT YOU CAN'T BU-" Marinette said putting herself in a deeper whole.

Adrien's smile got wider as he watched her ramble but decided to help her out and said, "I know what you mean, that I have people to go and get fabrics or what am I doing in a side store fabric shop?

Well father asked his assistant to go get some fabric but she was busy so I told her I would, and this was the closest one with the fabric he needed so here I am."

"Oh, I see." Marinette said blushing from her previous embarrassing moment.

"But I wasn't joking a little bit ago, that blue will go with your pink fabric. May I ask what you are making?"

"Your right it will look good! Oh, and I'm making some dresses and shirts for the portfolio into Gabriel. I also got a ticket to your father's fashion show, from my friend Alya, this weekend and so I'm making a dress for that too."

"Oh, I see, well to help you out my father always complains about people not turning in portfolio's with fancy dresses or suits, so maybe go with something like that too." Adrien said shrugging.

Marinette picked up the blue fabric, and Adrien immediately took it from her. "Let me carry it for you. Anything else you need?"

"Just a bright green, and that should be all I think." Marinette said thinking about the list in her head.

Marinette and Adrien picked out some green fabric and went to the cashier. But then Adrien started putting hers and his up their together. "Adrien you forgot you had mine too."

"No I didn't, But I am going to buy them for you." He said handing the lady his card.

" It's ok really, I can pay for mi-" Marinette began to say but was cut off by the cashier yelling,

"ADRIEN AGRESTE?" She must have read his name from the credit card.

"Hello." Adrien replied giving the woman a small wave. "Can I have your autograph?"

"Sure!" After Adrien got his card back and signed a paper for the woman they both left the store.

"Are you hungry? I can buy you dinner too if you would like." Adrien offered with a small smile.

Marinette's cheeks turned red but she still told him " Thank you but, I have to go buy myself a new phone before they close. I uh, dropped my other one and now I can't use it."

"Oh, I see. Well, maybe another time. Maybe I could give you a ride to the place you need to go then?" Adrien offered.

"Well, it is pretty chilly out. If you don't mind I would very much appreciate it." Marinette replied sheepishly.

"Of course, follow me Pr-I mean uh, M-marinette."

The whole car ride there was filled with laughter, either from his cheesy jokes or Marinette's comeback's.

Both could agree that they had a great time together, even if it was just 10 minutes.

By the time the car stopped both had tears in their eyes from laughing so hard.

"Well, looks like we are here. Thank you so much for the ride Adrien." Marinette told him smiling warmly.

"Anytime, Here take this." Adrien said with a wide smile, handing her a card as she got out. "It has my phone number on it. Text me when you are free, I still owe you a dinner. Well, I'll see you around then, bye Marinette!" He said as the body guard closed the door and drove off.

"Bye." Marinette muttered even though she knew he couldn't hear her.

Marinette stepped into the phone shop and walked up to a worker. She told him what had happened and how she couldn't find it. They told her they would disable it in case someone stole it and she could buy another one, so the worker took her to some phones in her price range. A customer called out for help and the worker left her on her own. Marinette reaches for the phone in front of her but her hand collides with someone else's.

"Oh, so-Marinette?" A mans voice calls out. Marinette looks over to see her old high school and college friend Nathaniel.

"Nath? It's been to long!" Marinette says hugging him and laughing. He hugs her back just as strong.

"I know we should catch up sometime." Nathaniel says smiling. " Are you free for dinner tonight?"

"Sure! Let me just get a phone first." She says laughing still. " Take your time I still have to get one too."

After they had both got their phones and left he walked her to a fancy diner.

They stepped in and took a seat, after they had ordered they both started chatting. "So what happened to your old phone?" Nathaniel asked. "Oh, I just dropped it so now its unusable, and you?"

" I spelt paint on mine." He told her laughing.

"You still paint?"

"Yep, its my carrier. Did you ever get a job in fashion?"

"Well I'm turning in a portfolio to Gabriel, but as of right now I work at the bakery."  
They continued talking while they ate and by the time they left it was dark.

"Well, stay safe Nath. It was good catching up with you.

" You to Mari." She turned around to walk away but suddenly he called out again, when she turned around he was running towards her.

"Marinette I… well I wanted to know… well you see I had a lot of fun today and wanted… w-wanted to know if you would go out to eat with me again… As in a date." He said stuttering. Marinette didn't know what to think, she thought Nathaniel was a good guy, but she wasn't sure what to say.

" Just think about it ok? Her is my number." He said taking her phone and putting it in it under the name 'Nath'.

" Well, goodnight." He said after he gave it back to her. His eyes were unsure as if he were debating to do something but they looked like they had made up their mind a second later, when he leaned down to kiss her lips quickly and darting away. Marinette stood as still as a stone wall. Not knowing the green eyes that were watching her.

Hey guys! thanks for reading!

Hope you all liked it.

Stay tuned for next chapter! You'll be getting a very jealous kitty and confused Marinette.

You might even get the next chapter tonight!

Just so you all know Nath is not the 'you know who' boy.

Love you all!

-Writer


	9. Nicknames

Adrien was heading out again, after he had gotten home from dropping Marinette off, but this time as Chat Noir. He was running to his Lady's house when he saw her walk out of the phone shop…. With a guy.

He didn't want to admit it but yes, he stalked them. He watched the mysterious boy walk her in a diner.

' Did she tell Adrien no because she already had a date? Maybe this is her boyfriend! If it was wouldn't I have heard about him before. Or at least see him come over? Maybe this is 'you know who'."

Chat's mind was running a thousand miles per hour that he failed to notice them walk out of the diner till he heard the boy yell at her to wait.

Chat sat there as he saw the boys face turn into worry after saying something and HIS princess' turn blank.

He sat there as he watched the boy take her phone and type something in in a hurry, while Marinette just stood there.

He sat there and watched the boy quickly bend down and give Marinette a kiss on the lips, while she just stood there.

He sat there and watched the boy ran away as she just sto-

WAIT WHAT?

Chat Noir was furious, NO ONE AND HE MEANS NO ONE! IS ALLOWED TO KISS HER BUT HIM!

Well he actually never kissed her.. BUT STILL!

He was getting ready to run after the boy pull him in an ally way and rip him to shreds while telling the guy that the girl he just kissed was his!

But then he thought about what Marinette would say after she heard that he was found in an ally way half alive, she'd be upset… ok she'd be furious, he couldn't lose the only person he cared for over something like that. He just couldn't, so he'd have to do something else.

So, Chat set out into the night for the first time since he meet Marinette to actually do some harm.

Marinette couldn't believe she was still standing there even after Nathaniel left, it had been almost five minutes already! She was just shocked. She couldn't believe he asked her out, and kissed her… and she just stood there.. doing nothing to stop him. She should have told him no when he asked to go on a date, she should have turned her head or slapped him when he kissed her, She should have told him she liked someone else instead of leading him on. But being her stupid self she just stood there.

Marinette began walking home mind wondering of how the scene should have took place. She wouldn't tell him that she liked someone else not after all that had happened, she would tell him that she was sorry but she still saw him as a friend nothing more.

She walked into her apartment and sat on her bed. She pulled out her phone and went to Nathaniel's contact.

She began typing but didn't know what to say.

 **Hey Nath, about earlier, to me you are a friend nothing more. I'll have to say no to the date.**

Nope, to mean. She doesn't want to hurt him.

 **Hello Nath, I'm sorry about a while ago but I'll have to say no on the date. I'm already seeing someone. Sorry.**

Nope, couldn't say that because her and Chat weren't really a 'thing'. So that's a lie.

'Speaking of Chat were is he? He's probably running late.

I'll just call Alya about what happened and what I should say.'

Marinette gets her phone out and calls Alya. The phone rings for a little bit before she answers and says "Alya speaking."

"Hey Al, It's Mari. I got my phone today! I got a new number but got all my contacts transferred."

"Hey Mari! It's about time you got a new one, I was tired of calling your home phone. So what's up?"

"Umm, I kinda ran into Nath today…."

"Aww that's cool I haven't seen him in forever, how is he?"

"Good, I guess…. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course! We are best friends after all."

" Ok, here I go. H-how do you let down a guy that you haven't seen in forever but run into one day and he asks you out and kisses you all in that one day, but you don't want to hurt him and your also your interested in someone else?" Marinette says in a hurry.

The other line goes quite for a little while before Alya says '"Did Nath kiss you?"

"Umm, y-yes." Marinette tells her in a whisper.

"GIVE ME FIVE MINUTES! I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!"

"No Al! It's fi-" Marinette tries to tell her but, Alya ended the call.

'Well so much for that.'

Exactly five minutes later Alya bursts through the door.

"We have to stay in my bedroom because I don't know if Ch- I mean my 'friend' will be stopping by." Marinette says blushing.

"Who? Mr. Blanket Blob? Oh ok… NOW TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!" Alya screamed as she dragged Marinette

Into her bedroom.

Marinette sat at her desk and got out a piece of paper to write on as she told Alya everything, How she ran into Adrien, Then Nath, And the kiss, Everything.

Alya got up from the bed to see what Marinette was writing, as Marinette kept talking about how she should have slapped him or at least moved, keping Nath from kissing her.

"Who's 'kitty'? " Alya said Interrupting Marinette, Smiling wide. Talking about the paper she was writing on that said ' Hey Kitty! Alyas over so just knock. Don't barge in! Love, Mari.' With tons of hearts and cats.

"Huh? Oh, OH!" Marinette said blushing furiously. "Umm, I didn't want to use his real name so I used a nickname." She said scratching the back of her neck.

"You call him 'kitty'? As in that's your nick name for him? That's adorable!"

"Well, it's not the only nickname I have for him. And it's not adorable he just acts like a kitten some times." Marinette said sheepishly.

"What else do you call him?"

"Well, sometimes ill call him 'mon minou' or ' Chaton' it just depends." she said blushing. Marinette knew it was not good to tell Alya she called him ' Chaton' because it was so close to his name but it was just another form of kitty right? Not so obvious… hopefully.

"You are so cute! Why all the cat type names?"

"Well, he really likes them and he kind of is one." ' AHHH to close to the truth! Got to steer it away! Quick!'

" What about the whole 'Nathaniel deal' Aren't you going to help me?" Marinette said.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll help you….. If you tell me the nicknames he has for you." Alya said, an evil smile making it's way to her face. Marinette glared at her as she got up and walked to the door.

"Finnnnne!" She said as she taped the paper to the outside if the door so Chat could see.

Marinette sat back down at her desk chair, while Alya looked at her with a huge smile.

"Well?"

"Um, he calls me 'Princess' the most." Marinette told her blushing more.

"Ohh, that's why my question was ironic." Alya said laughing.

"And sometimes 'his princess' " She said quietly.

"He calls you 'HIS princess'?" Alya said giving her a evil simile, smiling so wide Marinette was surprised if her cheeks didn't hurt.

"Y-yeah, also 'his Lady' S-sometimes. There is a couple more but that's the ones he uses the most."  
After Marinette said that Alya smiled impossibly wider.

"What other ones!" Alya said wanting to know.

" I'll tell you one more after you help me."

" Fine, I say text him that you don't like him… now what's the nickname?"

"Alllyyaa! Actually help me!"  
" Well, you don't like him right. So tell him ' Hey Nathaniel, I'm really sorry but I don't really see you in a romantic light. I hope we can still be friends.' There problem fixed."

"Really that's not to harsh?" Marinette asked unsure.

"No girl, Just tell him that. It sound good."

"Ok, I guess." Marinette pulled out her phone again and tapped on the contact 'Nath'

 **Hey Nath, I'm really sorry but I don't really see you in the romantic light. I hope we can still be friends, I'm terribly sorry.**

 **Mari.**

"How is that?" Marinette asked before sending.

"Perfect! Now send it!"

"Ok, ok." And Marinette's thumb hit the send button.

"Now tell me the nickname!"

" It's really cheesy."

"The cheesier the better!"  
" He calls me ' Bugaboo'… Because he says I'm a ladybug…..because I'm his 'lucky charm'." Marinette said blushing again.

" Whoever he is…. I approve. You guys were made for each other!" Alya said smiling wide again.

Marinette blushed deeply.

"WAIT! Don't tell me the person you are interested in is him!" Alya said jumping from her seat on the ground.

" W-well, I uh…" Marinette mumbled looking at her feet.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Alya screamed until Marinette covered her mouth with her hand.

"Alya! It's late! Shut up!" Marinette said removing her hand.

"Sorry, I'm just so-" Alya began to explain but her phone went off.

" Girl! Guess what just happened!"

"What?"

" My phone says that the 'mona lisa' was stolen and that they found three security guards torn to shreds. The police think it was Chat Noir. Man, he hasn't done anything in forever. I forgot he was still about."

Alya looked over to Marinette to see all the blood from her face drain..

'Why was Chat attacking people again? Was he mad? Why would he be mad…. Unless… No!.. He couldn't have saw! Could he?'


	10. Best Friends

Marinette was worried, and frustrated at the same time. Worried, because Chat hadn't gotten in touch with Marinette for five days. They one reason she knew he was ok was because everyday he was committing crimes.

Which was why she was mad, Sometimes it was small like, necklaces gone missing from a jewelry store near by. But sometimes it was as big as deaths, like a grown man found in an ally way dead. You never knew what he would do next. Yes, it had only been five days but, she had gotten used to the fact that he would come over EVERYDAY.

Marinette was also confused because the first time they meet he had told her that he didn't have a choice. But now it just looks like he was doing it all on purpose. Marinette couldn't even watch the news without crying. One, because what he was doing was terrible and ever since the last day she saw him he had been committing crimes, It was sick!

Two, was because believe it or not she missed him. She missed the midnight visits and early morning cuddles. She missed the video game wars and bingeing T.V. shows together. She missed the way he would hold her tight even when he was asleep. She missed his warm smile and load laugh. She even missed his stupid puns. She missed everything about him. But watching the news made her think she didn't even actually know him. The Chat she knew would never do something so vicious, so cruel. But then again maybe what he acted like with her was an act. The more she thought about it the more angry she got. She had just figured out she liked the guy, and he goes and leaves her to commit crimes? This was not good for her emotions.

Marinette was in the kitchen angry baking, when she heard a knock at the door.

And for some reason she thought that maybe it was him, maybe he would come in and apologies or even say all those crimes weren't him, but when she heard the man speak she knew it wasn't.

"Marinette?" a males voice called in.

Who could this be?

"Who is it?" She called back, not wanting to invite a stranger in her house.

"It's Nath, I'm sorry to show up at your house after what happened, but I stopped by the bakery to ask you something but your parents said you weren't there and gave me your address."

Marinette opened the door and invited him in.

"Hey Nath, It's no problem. You said you wanted to ask me something?" Marinette said curiously.

"Uh, Yeah. Well I know it's a lot to ask but I got a ticket to the fashion show this weekend and I heard you had one to. I wanted to know if you would be my date….If not that's fine! I can always go with my other friend."

He said mumbling through it all. 'OH! The fashion show!' Marinette had totally forgot about that. She had already made her dress so it kind of slipped her mind with everything that has been happening.

"I'm sorry Nath, but I already have a date." Marinette said making up an excuse so she didn't have to go with him. All she could think about was how that would only end up like those date Alya set her up with.

"Really? Well maybe we could meet up at the after party? Me, my date, you, and your date? How is that?"

'Well, Crap.'

"Yeah! Absolutely! Sound like a plan!" Marinette said trying to act like she wasn't mentally cursing herself out.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then!"

"Yeah, Bye Nath!" Marinette said closing the door behind him.

'WAIT! TOMORROW?'

Marinette made a list of all the people she knew that were going to the party in her head, trying to find a date.

 **Nathaniel**

 **Chat Noir**

 **Adrien Agreste**

Well, Nath and Chat were crossed out for obvious reasons.

So that left Adrien. Marinette didn't want to force him but maybe she could get him to be her 'date' for the after party, in place of that 'dinner' he said he owed her. She knew he would be busy the whole time, and modeling for the show. But as long as he stopped by for just a second to say hello, that should be good….Right?

Marinette ran to her room and went to her desk she picked up the card that Adrien had given her a while back and typed the number into her phone, hopping he'd answer.

"Hello?" A mans voice answered.

"H-hi, It's Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Is this Mr. A- I mean Adrien?" Marinette heard the phone hit the ground and then a voice was back on the phone.

"Sorry about that. Um yes, This is Adrien. It's good to hear your voice Marinette." Adrien said before (What sounded like) The phone dropping again. And a faint "Crap".

"I m-mean uh, It's been a long day and uh… I'm sorry." The boy said laughing awkwardly.

Marinette giggle a little at his rambling feeling like the roles were reversed for once.

"It's fine, Um.. I hate to say this but, could you do me a favor?"

"Well, that depends if I can or not."

"Well you know how you said you owed me a dinner? Well….Could I trade that for a date? I M-MEAN YOU BEING MY DATE TO THE AFTER PARTY! I know you'll be busy but I kind of told someone I had a date. And I really don't and you and one more person the only other people I know that's going, and for a reason I can't explain I can't ask the other guy so your my last hope." Marinette said in one breath. 'Well, the normal roles are back' She thought.

"Wait, so your saying instead of taking you to dinner you want me to be your date to the after party of tomorrows fashion show?" Adrien said sounding confused.

"If you would. I understand if you can't be seen with someon-"

"I'd love to!"

"R-really?"

"Yeah! Of course! I mean I can't be with you the whole night being an Agreste and all, but I'd love to!"

"Well, it's a date then." Marinette said laughing.

"Yeah, a date." Adrien replied joining her in laughing.

After about an hour later of talking about random stuff Adrien finally told her he had to go.

So they hung up and Marinette went to her room. As soon as she sat down her thoughts were full of Chat again. She began to worry again so called Alya.

"Hey girl, what's up?"

Marinette then explained everything that had just happened.

"Girl! Score!"

"Yeah, I guess." Marinette said lost in her thoughts.

"Hey Mari?"  
"Yeah?"  
"What's really wrong? Why did you really call?" Alya said sounding concerned.

"How did you know?"

"I'm your best friend. Now spit it out." Marinette wasn't sure what happened but the next thing she knew was that she was crying.  
"Mari? You alright?"

"No, I'm not Al. I'm so mad at myself, after what he has done, I still miss him!" Marinette said crying louder.

"I'll be over in five."

Alya arrived like she said she would, but with ice cream and tissues.

Marinette told Alya everything she could to help her understand.

" So, you are telling me Mr. Blanket Blob has come over your house almost everyday for almost two months and then suddenly he stops coming over and talking to you. Plus he's doing stuff he shouldn't. Right?"

"Y-yes! W-what is it ends up like 'you know who'!"

"Mari, Please tell me the stuff he's doing doesn't involve other women. Or-"

"No Al, nothing like that."

"I'm sure that it's all a misunderstanding….But I'm stilling going to kill him!"

"Al, He's going to be there tomorrow. What if I run into him!"

"Then punch him in the face for me k?"

"Al, Why do I still miss him…Even after he won't talk to me or see me? Why do I always end up hurt like this? What if he's never coming back just like 'you know who'?" Marinette says weeping into Alyas arms.

"I promise you, You will be happy Mari. Just like in every book, The happy ending is on the last page. Just try and get through all these extra chapters first….You will be happy someday I promise." Alya says as she helps Marinette fall asleep.

The next morning Marinette wakes up in her bed with the smell of coffee and bread wafting through the air. Marinette got up and walked to the kitchen to see Alya setting down three plates of food on the table.

Marinette gave Alya a tight hug while saying, "You're the best Al! Thank you so much for everything you've done!" "That's what best friends are for right? Now eat up you only have five hours before the fashion show starts and you still have to get ready!" Alya said after hugging her back.

"Why three plates?"

"Oh, well I hope you don't mind but, I invited Nino over to help us get you ready. You want to impress your date right? Well, Nino is a guy…Just try not to take him from me using your amazingly good looks." Alya said laughing. Marinette joined in soon after, feeling much better than the day before.

After Nino had arrived and they ate, Marinette took a shower, and Alya did her makeup.

Marinette usually didn't wear make up but Alya said this was an exception, because this was no normal day.

But they still kept it simple some winged eyeliner with light eyeshadow, mascara and red lip stick.

Next was the hair, Alya tried many things a pony tale, braid, bun, but Nino rejected them all.

"Her hair looks better down." Nino had said, so Alya put her hair down all but some hair on each side of her head and twisted them to the back of her head and pinned it with a black and silver pin leaving the rest to fall in loose curls along with some loose bangs.

"You look beautiful!" Nino had said.

Then Marinette put on her dress. The dress was amazing. And it fit Marinette's body beautifully.

The dress had a deep V cut that showed just enough cleavage, and was strapless. It was very form fitting showing her curves till near the end where it came out a bit. The dress was red till the waist where it faded into black.

And Marinette looked stunning in it. She slipped on some black high heels to match her dress and hair pin and walked out to show Alya and Nino.

"Dang Girl! You wanted to impress them well, I think this is over kill." Nino said laughing.

Alya ran up to hug her friend. " You look beautiful and if Mr. Blanket, jerk pants, Blob could see you know he would be begging for you to take him back." Alya whispered.

"Thanks, Al." Marinette said just as quiet.

"Hey guys. Why is their a limo out side?" Nino asked looking out the window.

"Is he picking you up?" Alya asked also looking outside.

"I didn't think so. Maybe it's for someone else." Marinette said shrugging.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Marinette? Are you still here? It's Adrien." Adrien said. Adrien was going to cry if she had already left. He missed her so much and he couldn't take not being able to see her. He just couldn't help it. He missed her.

"C-coming!" Marinette said opening the door. Behind her were Alya and Nino looking over her at Adrien.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you were picking me up." she told him.

"Well, I thought if was the right thing to do since I am your date." Adrien said blushing, taking a moment to actually look at her. She was stunning. He wanted to run into her house, throw everyone out and push her against the wall and kiss her senseless…Ok, where did that come from.

"That's very kind of you….WAIT! Mr. blanket blob? Why you little-" Alya blurted out.

"W-who?" Adrien said trying not to look like he knew what she was talking about.

"Al! I know they have the same features but it's not! This is Adrien Agreste!"

" Oh, sorry then Mr. Agreste. I'm Alya, Marinette's best friend. I hope you will take care of her, because if you don't I will hunt you down." Alya said eyeing him. 'Oh, so that's Alya, so that must be Nino'

"Y-yes, Mama." Adrien responded thinking about how both times he met this woman she has threatened him.

"Hi, I'm Nino, Alya's boyfriend. And Marinette's other Best friend. And if you let anything happen to her I will also hunt you down…. It's nice to meet you." Nino said holding out a hand.

"You to, Sir." Adrien said shaking his hand. "And I promise I won't let anything happen to her, or hurt her."

"Well, lets let the love birds be off then babe." Nino said. Making Marinette and Adrien blush.

"Here is your phone and purse Mari, Don't forget to tell me if you see Mr. BB. K?" ( Mr. BB is a secret (not so secret) name for Mr. Blanket Blob) Marinette took her phone and purse giving them both a hug saying. " Will do Al, By guys! Love you both!" Then walking out the door with Adrien by her side.

Hey guys!

I hope you all liked the chapter!

Please like and comment.

I have some sad news, one of my close relatives passed away today so it might be a few days till I post again.

I'm also going on Vacation soon but I might bring my computer with me, I'm not sure yet.

Love you all sooooooooooooooooooooo much!

-Writer


	11. Fashion Show (update)

Hey guys!

I am soooo sorry about what happened, I got my chapters mixed up! Please forgive me. A shout out to 'Melancholy's Sunshine' to helping me figure out what happened! Well here is the real Chapter 11, Enjoy!

The walk to the car was quiet no one said a word. Wanting to lighten the mood a little Adrien let out a corny joke, which lead to Marinette's comeback…. Like usual. Adrien really missed Marinette. He knew it was going to be hard explaining to her why he was gone, or wasn't talking to her, or about all the crimes. But he hoped she would let him explain and forgive him. It really wasn't what it seemed.

Once they arrived Adrien warned Marinette of the cameras, "Marinette, Since everyone knows my limo they will want to take pictures so it will seem scary at first but just don't look straight at the cameras and you'll do fine. Also wear this and keep your head down." Adrien handed Marinette some sunglasses. She took them and put them on. Once she told him he was ready Adrien's body guard opened the door and he stepped out, Lights immediately began flashing from all angles. Adrien was used to this so he wasn't nerves but when he took Marinette's shaking hand he could tell she was. Once they started walking to the door Adrien whispered into Marinette's ear, "Your doing great. Just keep walking, we are almost there."

When they got inside Adrien ran into Natalie, "Adrien, Mrs. Chloe is looking for you, she said that she saved a seat for you in the front row. Apparently she forgot you were modeling today again. What would you like me to tell her this time?" The woman said with a straight face eyeing Marinette. He understood why she would be looking at Marinette, He had never mentioned her before, Plus Marinette was holding onto his arm like her life depended on it.

"Please tell her I'm busy at the moment and can't sit with her because I'm in the show."

"Will do sir, And who is this? It must be your date?"

"Hi, I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng, It's nice to meet you mama." Marinette said holding her hand out so the woman would shake it, Which she did. "It's nice to meet you too, I've heard somethings about you from Adrien's body guard." He felt Marinette suck in a breath. "I'm glad he picked you as his date." He felt her release it after Natalie added that. Adrien and Marinette's cheeks turned red.

"T-thank you mama." Marinette said.

"Well, I'm sure your father wants to meet her, Make sure she's fit to stand beside you. He's in the third door down Hall number two. " Nathalie said

Adrien grumbled an fine before walking down the hall. Once they got to the right door Adrien stopped and looked at her before going in. "Listen Marinette, My father can be kind of hard at times, And judgmental ,and rude, and misunderstanding…and-"

"Ok, the point is?" Marinette said laughing.

"Don't be surprised if he doesn't like you ok? I barley even make it on his like list." Adrien said scratching his head.

"I'm sure he loves you tons Adrien who wouldn't?" Marinette said looking him in the eyes.

He smiled a little before saying, "Just promise me we will still be friends after this."

"Of course!" Marinette replied "I promise." Marinette jumped on her tippy toes to give his cheek a peck, But before he could respond Marinette had moved and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" A cold voice asked.  
"I-it's me father." Adrien replied still on cloud nine from the peck on the cheek, which he thought was stupid because she pecked Chat's cheek all the time. He must have **really** missed her.

"Come in." Once they stepped in they saw him sitting a desk, He looked up and sighed. "What is it now Adrien?"

"Um, Father Natalie told me you wanted to see my date for the show. This is Marinette Dupain-Cheng." Adrien said introducing them. "It's a pleasure to meet you sir. I'm a big fan." Marinette said.

"Father, Marinette wants to work at Gabriel too."  
"I will ask this once, Are you using my son to get to the top?" The cold voice said.

"Uh, W-what?" Marinette stuttered.

"Father!" Adrien yelled. "Of course she's not!"

"And how would you know? You are not her. Now Miss. Dupain-Cheng, tell me yes or no."

"N-no sir, I would never use him like that." Marinette said looking him in the eyes.

"I even asked her a while back if she wanted me to put in a good word for her but she refused. She said that she'd rather get accepted because of good work rather then good word." Adrien said quite proudly.

"Is this true Miss?" He asked her, after she nodded he added. "I see so did you make your dress?"

"Yes sir."

"That's quite some talent Miss. Dupain-Cheng."

"T-thank you sir."

It got quiet again before Gabriel spoke up again.

"Adrien you may take Miss Dupain-Cheng to her seat but after words come back I have somethings to discuss with you about the runway."

"Yes, Father."  
"Good, now you may both leave."

Once they walked out the door and shut it they both let out a sigh, and started walking to the backstage so they could cut through to the seats. "He was a lot scarier than I imagined." Marinette said laughing.

" I told you." Adrien said joining her. Adrien suddenly got him by something…or shall I say **someone.**

"Adrikens! I've been looking all over the place for you!" A high pitched voice came from the body holding him tightly. "Sorry, Chlo. I've been busy." "Is this girl causing yo- MARINETTE?"

Adrien saw Marinette whip her head around and go pale.

"Chloe, How have you been?"

"Well, know that I've seen you terrible. Adrikens, Why are you with such a low life?" She said keeping her eyes on Marinette. "Chlo be nice. Marinette is one of my friends." Adrien said.

"How could I be nice to such a terrible human? Just look at what she is wearing. What did you do make it yourself?"

"Yes actually I did."

"See! You can't be seen around such a slop!" Marinette's eye's widened.

"Chloe! Stop being so rude!" Adrien yelled at the girl.

"I am just stating the truth. Now come on! We have to go sit down so everyone will know your my date not hers!" Chloe said trying to drag him away from Marinette. Adrien yanked his arm away from Chloe's grasp and pulled Marinette closer. "Like I told you before, Marinette is my date, Not you. Now if you will excuse us." Adrien pulled Marinette with him while speed walking away. Once they got out of ear shot of Chloe Adrien began apologizing. "Oh, Marinette! I am so sorry! Chloe is always like that. I should have seen it coming. I really am sorry."

"It's fine Adrien, I've known Chloe for a while know so…I know how she is."

"Did you guys go to the same school?"

"Yeah, High school and some of middle school, She kind of picked on everyone but I was sort of her main target. So don't worry I'm used to it now. I just didn't think she would be here." Marinette said laughing a little.

Once they got to Marinette's seat he excused himself and left, telling her that he would see her after the show so he could take her to the after party.

Marinette was checking the place out when a man sat beside her. "Mari?"

Marinette looked over to see Nathaniel. "Nath? I didn't know you had front row seats!"

"I didn't know you had them either." They both started laughing.

"So who is this?" Marinette said pointing to the girl beside him.

"Oh, this is Lila, We are coworkers." They both said hi. Marinette and Nathaniel started chatting till the lights started getting low and the music started playing. A model walked out wearing a short dress and high pumps.

After a few people walked out Nathaniel turned to Marinette and said whispering, "Where is your date?"

"Oh, He's actually backstage right now." she whispered back.

"Oh, did he get a backstage pass?"

"No." Marinette said laughing. " He's a model."

"A M-model!"

"Yeah." Marinette said looking at the next person that walked out.

When Adrien walked out Marinette knew her face lit up. She even thought he winked at her…must have been a trick of the light.

After the fashion show Adrien quickly changed out of his clothes into a tux.

"In some hurry to see her huh?" Plagg said flying around the empty dressing room.

"N-no…..Yes I am. I haven't seen her in almost a week Plagg!" Adrien said in a hurry.

"Why didn't you just tell the boss you wanted to go out?"  
"Well, he doesn't know I visit her. He thinks I only go out to commit crimes." Adrien explained.

"But, You told him you didn't want to anymore." Plagg said.

"And he threatened to take you away!" Adrien whisper yelled.

"Kid, why don't you just tell her who you are then you can give me up and be good?"

"Plagg, I can't lose you! You were my only friend for the longest time now! I'm not going to just hand you over!" Adrien tucked in his shirt while giving Plagg a glare.

"Fine, then why don't you just stop working for him and be a superhero instead?" Adrien looked at Plagg thinking that it didn't sound so bad…. Marinette would be proud of him…He'd have to think about it.

After Adrien had gotten ready and Plagg hid in his pocket he walked out to the main entrance to find Marinette. When he finally spotted her he ran up to her and hugged her tight from behind. "Hey Marinette! Did you like the show?"

"It was amazing! I wish I could make clothes like your father can!" Marinette said turning around in his arms to face him, they both smiled at each other.

"Mari, I didn't know your date was **THE** Adrien Agreste!" Adrien heard a voice say. He looked over to see a woman and a man…..not just any man though. 'THAT'S THE BOY THAT KISSED HER! OH, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM! Wait calm down…it was like a week ago. I've gotten over it already.'

"Yeah, right." Plagg said in his head.

Adrien mentally rolled his eyes. "Hello, and who are you?" Adrien said instead of punching the boy in the face, moving one of his arms from Marinette to shake the mans hand.

"I'm Nathaniel Kurtzberg. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Agreste!"

"Please, call me Adrien." Adrien responded, already hating the guy.

"And this is Lila, My date." Nathaniel said.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." Adrien told the woman.

"You too, Adrien." Lila said looking him up and down while biting her bottom lip.

Marinette must have noticed her checking him out because she tightened her grip on his arm.

A surge of pride floated in his stomach from her jealousness.

"Well, we should get going, we will see you guys at the after party." Marinette said dragging him away.

" Yeah. See you then Adrien." Lila said staring at him.

He heard Marinette grumble.

Hey guys!

Hope you liked the story!

Please like and comment!

I know I told you guys that I wouldn't be posting for a couple of days but, Writing helps me get away so here you are! A new chapter!

Thank you to everyone that has commented!

I love to read about what you think will happen or just your thoughts!

Once again soo sorry about what happened!

I love you all SOOOOOOOOOO much!

-Writer


	12. The After Party

The after party was a little over 10 minutes away, it was at a fancy bar. Adrien had been to this bar plenty of times but Marinette barley went out to drink, she always drank at her own house.

Long story short, Marinette was a light weight and the last time her, Alya, and, Nino went out to drink Marinette had one, too many beers and it ended in embarrassment…for all three of them. Alya never let Marinette live it down.

They were driving up to the door when Marinette told Adrien, "Promise me you won't let me get drunk please. This place will be filled with my role models and I don't want to embarrass myself!"

"Mari, are you a light weight?" Adrien asked chuckling.

"What! No way! But promise me if I do you will take me straight home! Please." Marinette said unconvincingly.

"Fine, Fine, I promise." Adrien said stepping out of the limo.

There was less reporters than at the actual fashion show but there was still a pretty good amount.

When they walked in Marinette noticed the chandelier first. It was huge and was made of what looked like glass and diamonds. Then Marinette noticed the actual bar to her right. It was normal but had some class to it. Then there was round tables scattered across the room, a winding stair case that went to the second floor and a dance floor.

"Why don't we get something to drink?" Adrien said wiggling his eyebrows at Marinette, while she rolled hers.

"Fine but don't forget your promise!"

They walked up to the man working and ordered.

"Shall I put it on the tab?" The worker said handing them their alcoholic beverages.

"If you would that would be great." Adrien replied happily, taking his drink.

After they got their drinks they sat down at one of the round tables in the back. They could barley see the dance floor. Adrien stared at Marinette as she drank her drink. "What?" She asked smiling.

"I'm just waiting for you to turn into some sorta drunk." Adrien said laughing at Marinette's pout.

"Shut up." Marinette grumbled.

Adrien and Marinette had gotten pretty close this past week. They would run into each other everywhere. The bakery, Fabric shops, and sometimes even on the street. They would usually talk, but within five minutes Adrien would have to leave for a photoshoot or meeting.

"Adrien." Natalie suddenly was standing before then.

"Yes, Nat?" Adrien asked looking at her.

"Your father wants to talk to you in the V.I.P. lounge. I'm sorry to say but he is very upset." Natalie told him.

"Well, this isn't good." Adrien said getting up. "Wanna come?"

"Sure."

When they walked up the winding stair case to the second floor there was two rooms. One was huge and one was half the size of the other. They walked to the biggest room and Adrien opened the door.

Marinette sucked in a breath, no wonder no one famous was downstairs! Inside there was three men (Including Gabe) and one woman. All of which Marinette recognized as some of the most famous fashion brand creators. A.K.A her idols.

"Father you asked for me." Adrien said calmly.

"Yes, If you would excuse us everyone." Adrien's father said.

Adrien turned over to Marinette and whispered in her ear. "Just wait in the hall, I'll be right out."

Marinette nodded and stepped out the door with everyone but Adrien…..Leaving her standing in a hall, alone with three of her idols.

When the door shut they heard Gabriel Agreste yell from inside.

Marinette's head shot to the door, wondering if she should open the door and see if Adrien was ok.

As if sensing her worry one of the men spoke, "I suppose you are Miss Dupain-Cheng?" After Marinette nodded he said, "We've heard about you. If your worried about the boy don't be. Old Gabe can be rough at times but he means well. He won't hurt him, just give him a talking to." "T-thank you, sir." Marinette stuttered out not believing she was talking to **the** Andre Francois.

"So are you and Adrien dating?" The woman known as Monique Cecile spoke up. Smiling wide.

"He's quite the looker. I hope your not dating him for his money and looks." She added.

"Uh, N-no Mrs. Cecile. W-we aren't dating. We are j-just friends." Marinette said blushing hard.

They all laughed at her blushing before another yell came from the other side of the door….but this time from Adrien. Marinette's eyes widened the blush immediately leaving, because of her worry. "Y-you said he would be ok…right? Being with me won't get him in trouble? I-I can leave him alone, if you would all like." Marinette said in a wary voice. They all looked at her and smiled warmly. "He'll be fine my dear." The other man said. He looked very old. Marinette knew his name too, it was Andrew Dominic. Marinette gave a half smile.

"Did you make the dress you are wearing?" The old man asked.

"Y-yes, sir."

"How old are you?" Andrew asked.

"I'll be twenty two tomorrow sir."

"Well, Miss Dupain-Cheng how would you like being an intern at my company?" He asked.

"Hey! Wait, You can work for me instead! Here's my card." Monique said handing her a card.

"Hey! I asked the young lady first!" Andrew yelled giving her his card too.

"Hey! I want her too! She is to sweet to pass up!" Andre said handing his card to her too.

"U-um, Can I t-think about it?" Marinette said taking them all. The three started laughing again.

"Absolutely dear!" Andrew told her.

She nodded, then the door opened and Adrien stepped out.

"Hello, Mrs. Cecile, Mr. Andre, and last but certainly not least, Mr. Dominic." Adrien said with a smile.

" Honey, we've told you before call us by our names!" Monique said to him.

"Sorry, I guess you met Marinette already?" Adrien said looking at Marinette.

Marinette smiled while Andre said, " Yes, we did, but I hope we didn't scare off your girlfriend with all our job offers!" Marinette and Adrien blushed crimson. "U-um, sorry to disappoint but, Me and Mari aren't together, Andre." Adrien said blushing more while scratching the back of his neck.

"Mari?" Andrew said, smiling while raising an eyebrow.

"U-umm, Father said you could go in now." Adrien said in a hurry.

The three fashion designers laughed again. "Thank you son." Andrew said, opening the door to step in.

(Adrien's point of view after Mari left the room)

Once Marinette left Adrien sat at one the chair's across from his father.

"HOW DARE YOU LEAVE WITHOUT TELLING ME!" Gabriel yelled at his son, before clearing his voice and starting over, but quieter this time. "Adrien, I strictly told you that we had a meeting with an employer after the fashion show. That he couldn't make it to the after party and that he wanted to meet you to make sure you really looked like the billboard's show you do….And you never show! You don't even tell me where you are! Were you out with Miss. Dupain-Cheng? Were you on a ron de vu with Miss. Cheng?" Gabe said rubbing the top of his forehead.

Adrien blushed deeply, which did not go missed by his father. "N-no, Father. I was simply being a gentleman like you taught me to be. I just found Mari, in the crowd and brought her here. Nothing more." Adrien replied.

"Mari? Are you dating her? Because, she is most likely, like that Chloe girl you hang out with. She's only using y-" Gabriel told him but Adrien interrupted. "Father! Do not compare Marinette with Chloe! She is not using me! And if you knew Chloe was why don't you get her to stop hanging out with me? And no I am not dating her but, so what if I was!" Adrien yelled at him.

" I see." Gabriel said eyeing him a small smile making it's way to his face but, gone in an flash.

They turned their heads towards the door when they heard yelling.

"Hey! I want her too! She is to sweet to pass up!"

"Sounds like they have the same idea I do." Gabriel said. Adrien's head shot up.

"Y-your going to give her the job? But she hasn't even turned in her portfolio yet!"

"I will offer her a better job than an intern if she passes the test." Gabriel said eyeing his son.

"Test? What test?"

"Your excused Adrien, Please tell them they can come in now." Gabriel said ignoring Adrien's question.

"Yes, Father." Adrien said as he made his way towards the door.

(After the fashion designers left Marinette and Adrien in the hall, and went back to Gabriel. Gabriel's point of view.)

"So how did it go?" Gabriel asked.

" I think she really cares for the kid Gab." Andre said.

"Yes, you could see her worried face, when you guys yelled, from a mile away." Andrew joined in.

"I thought for a second she would open the door and walk in to see if Adrien was ok. Sweet girl." Monique said laughing.

"I see. Anything else?" Gabriel asked.

"Well, she told us she would leave Adrien alone if she was causing him trouble. She even said that she would understand if he can't be seen with her." Andrew said smiling.

"What about you? What did you find out?" Monique asked.

"Well, he definitely cares for Miss. Cheng. He wouldn't let me even compare her with Chloe."

"Oh, That's why he yelled." Andre said smiling.

"Yes, He told me they weren't dating, but I can tell he is already in love whether he knows it or not." Gabriel told them.

"And why do you say that?" Monique asked.

"Because….when I meet his mother I acted the same way to my father. I see my young self in him." Gabriel said smiling.

"Yes, that is true. He acts like you…when you were young that is." Andrew said smiling too.

(Marinette and Adrien)

"Those were some close acquaintances of my father's. They are like my aunt, and uncles." Adrien told Marinette as they walked down the winding stair case to the first floor again.

" Acquaintances? They sounded like pretty close friends to me." Marinette asked.

"My father refuses to say they are his friends, just because they are his rivals in the fashion industry. Even though he gives them free tickets to every fashion show and they always end up in the V.I.P. lounge together, just talking." Adrien said laughing a little. They walked passed the dance floor when Adrien stopped and asked her, "Wanna dance?" Marinette responded with a sarcastic, " I don't dance when sober."

"Oh, so you do when your drunk?" Adrien said laughing. Taking her hands in his.

"Well, Alya said that-"

"Mari?" behind Adrien stood Nathaniel and a dancing Lila.

"Oh, Hey Nath." Marinette said.

"You not wanna dance either?" He asked. Looking shy.

"I'm not really a dancer." Marinette said laughing.

" You are when your drunk." Nathaniel said laughing. Adrien stood there frustrated for two reasons. One, because Nathaniel had interrupted him and Marinette. And two, he felt left out because Nathaniel had a drunk Marinette story…If Plagg weren't in his pocket right now he imagined him saying something like 'it's only one story calm down'….Well, that was one more than he had!

"Speaking of drinking wanna get a drink?" Nathaniel asked.

"Sure! I mean if that's ok with you Adrien." Marinette said turning towards him.

'NO IT IS NOT OK! I AM YOUR DATE NOT THIS STUPID TOMATO HEAD!'

"Yeah sure." Adrien said instead of yelling.

As Marinette and Nathaniel walked off together a girl danced up over to him.

"Hey, I meet you earlier. Wanna dance." Lila asked. Dancing around him before he even answered.

He kept his eyes on Marinette. Not minding the woman currently dancing in front of him.

After a while he noticed that Marinette kept on downing her drinks. She would finish one and Nathaniel would hand her another. He saw her almost fall out of her chair but, Nathaniel caught her.

'I SHOULD BE THE ONE CATCHING HER! NOT THAT GUY! 'Adrien mentally screamed.

After a little while longer a couple of models he knew walked up to her, they looked to be flirting with her because she laughed and they would smile wide, while checking her out. Finally Adrien had enough and told Lila he had to go. She was getting to close to comfort anyway.

As he walked over no one noticed.

"So, is this guy your boyfriend?" One of the models asked eyeing Nathaniel.

Marinette opened her mouth to speak but Adrien spoke first. "No, But I am…. Hello, Louis, Nathan, Adam." Adrien said stepping in the middle of Marinette and the other models.

"A-adrien, I didn't know you were dating someone!" One said.

"Yeah! You sure picked a good one to!" Another said.

"Yeah she quite the looker." The last one said checking Marinette out again.

"T-thanks. No one told me I was pretty, even after I tried so hard to look good." Marinette said tripping over her words. The models (All but Adrien) laughed a little. "I can tell you your pretty all you want sugar." One said.

"R-reall-." Marinette said, but Adrien interrupted, "Her name is Marinette not 'sugar' and I can tell her that myself." Adrien said trying to hold back a blush. "She is also quite drunk thanks to the red head." Adrien said turning around to glare at the Nathaniel, but then continuing, " So she doesn't know what she's saying."

"I am not drunk!" Marinette argued still slurring over her words, trying to stand up but falling into Adrien's arms. She stood up with his help and yelled "See!" once he let her go. "Mari, Why don't we just go? I'll take you home."

"Only, if you promise to get me ice cream!" Marinette said.

Adrien laughed, "Ok, fine. I'll go tell my father I'm leaving." Adrien turned around to look at Nathaniel and said, "If you let ANYTHING happen to her you are dead." Nathaniel nodded wide eyed, and stepped close to Marinette to hold her hand, but she jerked away. "No! Only two people can hold my hand and that is Adrien and Ch-" Marinette yelled. Adrien interrupted her before she said something she'd regret. "Ok, Wanna come with me?" Marinette shock her head 'yes', and took a hold of his hand. He had to admit it felt great to hold her hand. "Bye boy'zzzzz!" Marinette yelled to Nathaniel and the models. They all waved back laughing.

Once they got up the stairs to the second floor, Adrien tried to let go of Marinette's hand before knocking but, she wouldn't. He sighed and knocked with his other hand. "Yes?"

Adrien pocked his head in and said, "Father I'm going to take Marinette home if that's ok. I'll see you at the house."

"She going home already? May I see her?" Monique asked.

Adrien blushed and said, "Well, she doesn't drink much and kind of got a little to many drinks. And she made me promise to make sure she didn't embarrass herself in front of you all." He stared laughing awkwardly.

They all laughed. Except Gabriel of course. But he did smile….a little.

Adrien went to squeeze Marinette's hand only to realize her hand wasn't in his. He looked over to see no one beside him. "Umm. Got to go! Great to see you all again! Bye father!" Adrien rushed and shut the door. Making them all laugh. Little did he know that Gabriel's smile got a little bigger.

Adrien started panicking. 'Where could she have gone?' He looked over the rail and scanned the crowd but didn't see her. He popped his head in the other room but she wasn't there either. He was staring to freak out when Plagg popped out of his pocket to help him look. Not a minute had past and Plagg lead him down a hallway between the two rooms. To see Marinette swaying to the soft music playing below.

He slowly approached her, when he got close enough he slipped behind her and took her hands in his. "Wanna dance?" He whispered in her ear. Marinette nodded her head and turned around the hold his hands right and lay her head softly on his shoulder. "Hey Marinette?" She gave him a hum as a 'what'.

"Do you know that this is one of the best after parties I've been to." He said still whispering.

"And why is that?" Marinette asked in a whisper too, both still swaying.

" Because you are here." He whispered back as an answer.

She moved her head to look at him, they were inches apart. He looked to her lips then back to her eyes, He couldn't help it, he felt her breathing on his face, it was so intoxicating. She licked her lips and slowly leaned closer to him, eyes closing. He meet her half way, his lips lightly pressing hers.

Little did they know that a certain Father was watching, while smiling.

Hey guys!

Hope you liked the chapter!

Please like and comment!

I thought I would go ahead and give you this chapter as a sorry for the mix up earlier!

I can't believe all the love I have got from this!

This story is actually my first Fanfiction I have ever wrote!

I love you all SOOOOO much!

\- Writer


	13. Drunk Marinette

Adrien didn't know how they ended up in the room across from where his father was. All he knew was he didn't want to stop kissing her. He had a drunk Marinette pushed up against the wall. Her lips sloppy, but hungrily kissing his. He knew that it had started out as a sweet and simple kiss...but he had no idea how it became what it was now... hungry and passionate.

His arm was around her back while his other was supporting her. Her hands were tangled in his hair. He slid his arms to her hips as he thought 'beat this drunk Marinette story Tomato Head!!...wait Marinette is drunk! She doesn't know what she's doing. I can't take advantage of her drunk state!!'

Adrien immediately ripped away from her.

"A-Adrien come back!" Marinette said trying to grab him in the dark room.

"No!" He said pulling out of her reach.

"Your drunk and you don't know what your doing! You wouldn't be doing this if you were sober!" Adrien grumbled buttoning his shirt back up.

'Wait when did she unbutton them?' He thought.

"Oh whatever! I'm not drunk! So let's continue!" Marinette replied.

"How about this. If you ask me to make out with you when your sober I'll happy agree." Adrien said to her.

"Fine! I will!" Marinette yelled a little to loud.

He fixed his hair a little and opened the door. Since the room was so dark the light blinded them for a little bit.

Once their sight was back they headed down the stairs, making their way through the crowd. Marinettes hand in his.

They got stares as they walked out to the car. When they sat down Adrien's body guard laughed as he told him where to drop them off at. Adrien shrugged it off.

When they got to Marinettes house she was already asleep, so Adrien picked her up and carried her to her room.

He searched her purse for her key and unlocked the door. Adrien had already been to Marientte's house before so he knew his way around. He laid her on the bed and contemplated changing her clothes for her...'nope!'

He hated to wake her up but, he had to get her to change her clothes into something more comfortable.

He shook her a little until she started whining.

"Marinette why don't you change, huh?"

Adrien asked her.

"Why don't you do it and let me sleep." Marinettes sleepy, drunk voice rang through the apartment.

"Marinette! Come on! Wake up and change then you can sleep all you want! I promise!"

"Fiiiinnneee!" She said slowly standing up

Adrien walked out of the room while she changed.

Adrien looked around her living room trying to find something to do. 'Well she hasn't changed anything...it's only been a around a week.'

He looked in her mirror hanging on her wall and blushed deeply. His hair was tousled over the place and when he buttoned up his shirt he didnt aline the buttons up correctly. And if that wasn't enough prof of what happened the red smudged lipstick all over his face and neck was.

"No wonder gorilla laughed!" Adrien whispered.

He fixed his hair and short while he walked to Marinettes room again.

He knocked before entering.

"Mari can I come in?" He asked through the door.

He heard a mumbled Yeah before walking in. "For a second I thought you were my kitty" Marinette told him.

Adrien blushed when she called him 'her' kitty.

Mairentte had already changed into her pajamas.

Adrien began to get curious. "Marinette after everything Chat Noir has done to you do you still want to see him?"

The blonde boy asked sitting on her bedside.

"Y-yes I do. Even though he has committed so many crimes and won't talk to me...I still wanna see him...I still miss him!" Marinette said sleepily starting to cry.

"I miss him so much! I miss the feel of his arms around me! I miss how he always made me feel safe and protected! I miss his stupid grin after he made a cheesy pun. And his loud laugh when I would groan at them! I miss his stupidly adorable cat ears and how they would flinch at very little sound! I miss the way he would purr when I scratched his head!...I miss everything!...I miss him so much!" Marinette said weeping now

Adrien stood there still as a statue.

He almost started crying to. After everything he has put her through she still wanted to see him! He wrapped his arms around her and layers beside her on the bed calming her down. When her tears finally stopped falling he got up to go home but Marinette started to yell, "no Adrien come back! Come snuggle with me!"

"Marinette I have to go home." Adrien replied but all Marinette did was repeat herself. "No! Adrien come back! Come snuggle with me!"

She said it over and over again.

Adrien I didn't know what to do, if it was up to him he would climb into bed and snuggle with her in a second. But he felt like he needed permission and Marinette was drunk so that didn't help.

'Oh Alya and Nino!'

Adrian walked out of the room to the table where he sat Marinettes phone.

He picked it up and then back to her bedroom. It was 11 o'clock at night so she might be asleep but he needed permission from someone.

The phone rang and she soon answered

"Mari! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did you run into Mr BB? Did you slap him for me!" Alyas worried voice rushed out at once.

"Hello Alya it's Adrien actually!"

"WHAT HAPPENED! Is Mari okay?" She yelled into Adrien's ear.

"Yeah she's fine...very drunk...but fine!" Adrien responded. "I actually just brought her home, and I wanted to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"Well, Marinette says she won't sleep until I c-cuddle with her...listen."

Adrien said blushing. She walked over to Marinettes bedroom so Alya could hear her say "Adrien come back! Come snuggle with me!"

"So you see I wanted to call and ask if I had permission to c-cuddle her.." Adrien explained sheepishly.

The girl on the other line broke out in laughter. "NINO!"

"Yeah babe?" Adrien heard Nino answer.

"Adrien just called to ask if he could cuddle with our daughter." Alya said laughing hard.

"He's the one! He has to be! Is he still on the line?" Nino told Alya laughing to, Adrien began to blush again.

"Yeah! Wanna say something?"

He heard footsteps and the phone being picked up before Nino's voice ring through the phone

"Listen dude, after calling us and asking and not taking advantage of Marinettes drunk state I will let you cuddle my best friend...but if you do anything to her, all do respect...oh wait...all do no respect.

I will kill you. Alya is a journalist for a huge company. Your family could be gone in a flash from just one article. Got it?"

"Yes sir." Adrien responded.

"Okay then! Have a good cuddle session with our Mari! Goodnight dude!" Then the phone call was ended.

Adrien walked back to Marinettes room, where she was still slowly saying her line.

Adrien took off his suit jacket, shoes, and button up. Leaving him in his pants an undershirt. He then texted gorilla and told him he could go home.

He then slid into bed beside her and she immediately went quiet, snuggling up to him. He didn't mind she was a great snuggler. She laid her head on his chest while he held onto her, their legs tangled together. He soon fell asleep to her soft breaths.


	14. Marinette's birthday

'I feel like crap'

That was the first thing Marinette thought when she woke up.

That, and 'That was some dream'.

Marinette started to move only to realize someone was sleeping beside her.

"Kitty? I just had the craziest dream. You wouldn't talk to me for a whole week, and you kept on committing these crimes. Then I go to the after party with Adrien, And we end up making out in a spare room…I don't remember after that…..kitty?"

Marinette scratches the blonde hair in her face.

"Chat, answer me. I'm not in the mood for games."

"Chat?" The man replies.

Marinette falls out of her bed.

When Marinette stands up she thinks she might have a heart attack.

"Mari why did you say Chat?" Adrien asks from her bed, his hair even messier than last night.

Marinette noticed that he still had red lip stick marks all over his neck…..And that most his clothes were gone.

'OHHHHH LORD! PLEASE DON'T TELL ME WE-'

Marinette didn't get to finish her thought before Adrien asked again.

"Marinette. Why did you say Chat? You must have meant Chat Noir. Why did you say Chat No-" Adrien began to ask but Marinette yelled. "I'M STILL DRUNK!" Trying to cover up her mistake.

"Marinette, I know your not telling the truth. Just tell me." Adrien said eyeing Marinette.

"And how would you know?"  
"Because when you were drunk you always said you weren't so why would you be say were now?"

"Uhhhh…w-well."

"Marinette… just tell me." Adrien whispered to her.

Marinette let out a deep sigh before saying, "Adrien, your not going to believe me but…..I'm actually friends with Chat Noir. It all started one day when I was getting robbed…when he saved me…. Then he walked me home. The next day he saw me crying in the park and tried to help. I know its crazy but I invited him over that night. Then he started visiting me everyday. Sometimes even spending the night… I know you don't believe me so it's o-"

"I do believe you, Marinette." Adrien interrupted, coming to stand in front of her.

She looked at him surprised. "Y-you do?" She asked.

"Yes, I do." He said awkwardly laughing, taking her hands in his.

"It may sound impossible, but…but I'm….i-I'm C-ch….."

"Yes?" Marinette said helping him.

"I'm… I-I'm Ch…CHAT'S FRIEND TOO!" Adrien said loudly.

Marinette stared at him for a second before giving him a angry look, ripping her hands from his.

"Listen, if you don't believe me, just say so. You don't have to be so cruel." Marinette said eyes watering.

"No, no, no, I really am just like you! We talk all the time!" Adrien said stepping closer.

Marinette reached one of her hands in the air and slung it at his face.

After she slapped him she looked him in the eyes and said, " I never thought you would be such a bully! I'm going through the worst month of my whole life and your crap isn't helping!" She said tears running down her face. Adrien stood still hand where she had slapped him staring at her, eyes wide.

"Get out." Marinette whispered to him in a feeble tone.

"Wait! Marinette I'll prove it to you!" Adrien said reaching for her shoulder.

She moved so he couldn't touch her. "Fine. You have one shot."

"W-well, Chat Noir visit's me sometimes to. And we have became very close." Adrien said trying to think of something. The last thing he wanted is for her to hate both sides of him.

"That doesn't prove anything. Get out." Marinette said walking towards her bedroom door.

'No,no,no,no,no! This can't be happening! I won't let this happen! Adrien! Say something! Anything!' Adrien thought.

"HE HAS TOLD ME ABOUT YOU!" Adrien yelled. Making Marinette stop in her tracks, turning around she looked at him and said, "Fine, tell me something only he could have told you."

"Umm, like what?" Adrien asked.

"I don't know. Something like…..where we first met. Or why he first came to my house. Or..what we did the last time I saw him." Marinette said still crying.

"The first time you met Chat, he was saving you from getting robbed in the ally on 20 Rue Gotlib, right down the road. The reason he first visited you was because the next day he saw you crying in the park and you had mentioned that you liked the cupcakes at your parents bakery….So he sent me to get him some, that's why I was there that day. He didn't tell me why you were upset, he said it was personal. A-and the last time you saw him, You were cuddling with on the couch talking about…about how you guys w-would be friends forever." Adrien said tearing up. Marinette started sobbing, and fell to the ground.

"I-if you know him so well, T-then tell me why he has been gone! Is it something I said? Is it something I did? Can I fix it before it's to late?" Marinette said with her hands on her eyes.

Adrien walked over to her slowly, tears silently falling from his eyes.

He bent down and hugged her, "I'm….I'm sorry."

"What?" She asked looking up at him.

"He is so s-sorry! He fells so guilty! It's not his fault. Forgive him…Please! It's not your fault!" Adrien said crying.

They sat there for a little bit before Marinette got up to take some meds, and drink some water. Then there was a knock at the door.

"C-coming." Marinette said standing up but stumbling everywhere. Adrien got up to help her. They walked the door. Marinette looked through the peephole on the door before running to her room. Adrien began to worry and ran after her. "Are you ok? Are in danger? I can call gorilla and he can be here in like five minutes, he can deal with them." Adrien said looked worriedly at the door.

"What? No! It's Nino and Alya." Marinette said laughing.

"Oh ok..…Wait, what is so bad with them being here?"

"Well, it's my birthday today and they always come over and bring me a cake." Marinette said.

"I don't see what's wrong with that. If you knew they always bring you a cake then why are you freaking out?"

"Marinette! Why won't you let us in?" Alya screamed.

"Well I sorta-" Marinette began to explain to Adrien, but Alya interrupted.

"You forgot again, didn't you?" Alya sighed at the end.

Marinette smiled sheepishly.

She walked back to her front door and opened it a little.

"Hey guys!" Marinette said half smiling.

"She forgot.." Nino said to Alya.

"Open the door Marinette." Alya said.

'Uh…I can't do that." Marinette replied.

"Girl, open the door.. I know Agreste is in there… No point in hiding Mister, You can join us if you'd like." Alya said giving Marinette an evil smile.

Marinette opened the door. And they walked in.

"H-how did you know?" Marinette asked.

Alya and Nino gave Adrien a look while he blushed.

"We are best friends I know when you hook up with a guy." Alya said.

"W-we didn't hook up!" Marinette and Adrien screamed at the same time, both blushing.

"I know, I know, I'm just kidding with you guys. If Mister Agreste wanted to screw you we would have gotten a call." Alya said laughing a little making them both blush.

"Anyway, Happy Birthday!" Alya said handing her a box with her family bakery logo on it.

Marinette opened it and looked up smiling warmly at Alya and Nino.

Adrien walked over to look at it. On the top it was blank…. There was nothing on it….He didn't understand.

They girls hugged, Nino must have seen his confusion because he walked to him and whispered, " A few years back Marinette walked into the bakery while me and Alya were making her birthday cake, We hadn't decorated it yet and Alya thought the surprise was ruined, But Marinette said that she was happy it happened…Because now she could help us decorate it. So every couple years we'll bring her a blank birthday cake so we can decorate it together. You can join if you want." Nino told him.

"Yeah I will be a lot of fun!" Marinette said.

"Of course you will have to get dressed first and wipe off all that red lipstick on your face." Alya teased.

Adrien blushed and said, "Can I meet you at the bakery at three?"

"Sure, your stuff is in my bedroom. Let me help you." Marinette said blushing. They both walked to her bedroom. Once they had got all his stuff, He bent down to kiss her cheek and whispered, "Thanks…For everything."

"S-sure thing!" She whispered.

"Will you guys stop making out in there and hurry up!" Alya yelled.

They both jerked away from each other and walked out, to two smiling adults.

"W-well, I'll be leaving now, b-bye." Adrien said waving at them while walking out the door.

Gorilla was waiting outside as he thought…..But he didn't think Natalie would be there too.

He stepped in the car and sat down.

"Mister Agreste thinks you've been home all night…..That's how it's going to stay. He is at a meeting for the rest of the day so he won't be home." She told him.

"Yes, Nat." Adrien answered.

The rest of the car ride was quiet.

Adrien walked to his room and showered, got dressed and headed out the door. He was early so he chose to walk today. As he was walking he started thinking. 'Todays Mari's birthday! I don't have her a present!' Adrien knew exactly what to get her. He walked into three different shops the last one was a fabric shop and within ten minutes, he walked out and started heading towards Marinette's bakery.

When he arrived he was still kind of early, but he walked in anyway. He immediately saw Marinette talking with…WITH TOMATO HEAD! He waved at her when he got her attention, when she waved back he walked over. "Sorry I'm early." He said sheepishly.

"It's ok, the earlier you come the more time we have!" Marinette said smiling at him.

Nathaniel looked back and forth between them before sighing and saying, "Well, I should get going! Happy Birthday Mari!" "Thanks Nath! And thanks for the sketch book I love it!" Marinette said hugging him before he left. Adrien felt like he should rip him off her and throw himself on her but, decided to say, "Bye, Nathaniel!"

Instead.

When Nathaniel left Marinette took Adrien into the kitchen, "Nino and Alya went to get some stuff for the icing. They should be here soon." Marinette said sitting the sketchbook she got on the table.

"That's ok, I can give you my present!" Adrien said smiling handing her the small bag.

"Adrien you didn't have to give me present!" Marinette yelled.

"Well, it's to late now. Just take it!" Adrien said shyly.

Marinette took the bag and opened it and pulled out a plastic card.

"Is this a gift card….for fabric?" Marinette asked.

"Well, kind of…It's a gift card with a little more than a thousand dollars on it for fabric or sowing stuff…like pins or needles. Then it also gives you the ability to view certain fabrics that they don't let normal people buy, because they are so rare. If you don't like it I can just give you the money and you can buy something with that." Adrien said scratching the back of his neck.

Marinette shoved it at him. "I-I CAN NOT TAKE T-THAT!" Marinette yelled.

"But, Marinette I bought it for you." Adrien argued.

"Bought what for her?" Nino said as him and Alya walked in.

"This." Adrien said handing it to them.

"A gift card?" Nino asked.

Adrien explained what all you could do on it and how much money was on it.

Nino looked at him like he had gone crazy.

"Marinette, just take it. I bought it for you. It's your present." Adrien said handing it back to Marinette.

I-I don't want it!" Marinette said to him.

"Is it that bad of a gift?" Adrien asked.

"Dude, It's a great gift. It's just that you spent a lot of money on it!" Nino told him.

"In case you guys forgot…..Not to brag…..But I have cash to spend on what I want. And I wanted to buy you a gift…So take it." Adrien said. Handing her the card. Marinette took it but, then said. "Adrien I'm sorry I just can't take something this exsp-"

"You can, And you will." Adrien told her smiling.

"Ok, so what do we do first?" Adrien said looking at the one color cake on the table.

After they decorated the cake, ate it and talked, Nino, Alya, And, Adrien left.

Marinette told her parents good bye and headed home as well.

When she arrived at her apartment she saw someone crawl out her open window.

'CHAT NOIR?' Marinette screamed in her head.

She ran up the stairs to her door, opened it on a flash, tears running down her face.

"Chat!" She yelled running into her room….But he was gone.

The window was open and there was a card, rose, and box on her bed.

She ran to the window looking for him, crying harder.

"No!…No!...No! He was here!" Marinette yelled.

She walked to her bed and lifted up the card. When she opened it all it said was,

 **Forgive me. I'm sorry, for everything I've put you through, I really am.**

 **Happy birthday.**

With a hurried paw print drawn on it.

Marinette opened the box and pulled out a pair of ladybug earrings.

Marinette stared at them, then started to cry. She put them on, remembering all the times he called her 'Bugaboo' or 'his lucky charm'. She wish she could go back in time.

She sat on the floor crying before picking up her phone to call someone.

"Hello?" Adrien answered.

Hey guys!

Hope you all liked the chapter!

Please like and comment!

I'm going on vacation tomorrow for a whole week, so I may not post.

But I will be back before you know it!

I love you all SOOOOOOO much!

See you next chapter!

-Writer


	15. Getting ready for dinner

"...Mari? Are you ok?" Adrien asked her in a worried tone.

All he could hear was crying.

He felt like a horrible human.

He wished he could transform and run to her house...he should have just stayed...Talked to her. HE WAS SO STUPID! It's his stupid boss' fault!

"Mari, would you like me to come over?"

Adrien asked her.

"N-no, I-I j-" Marinette tried to say but broke down in sobs.

He knew what was wrong. He had just gotten home when she called.

"Mari. Please tell me why you are crying. I'm starting to worry."

"H-he was here. I-in my house. In my room! H-he was HERE! And I didn't get to see him! I was so close to him but, I am so stupid! I actually thought he would talk to me..."Marinette said between sobs.

"Mari-" Adrien tried to say but was cut off by Marinette.

"Adrien...do you know where he is?...why he's gone?...why he left me?" Marinette asked crying.

Adrien tried not to start crying.

"I do." Was all Adrien said.

"What?" Marinette asked.

"I-i know. Why h-he's gone."

"You do! Why? Why is he gone?" Marinette yelled at him.

"I-I'm sorry Marinette, I-I c-can't tell you." Adrien said tears tuning down his face.

The phone was quiet...he had to make sure she hadn't hung up.

But then He heard her drop the phone.

"Y-you know why he's g-gone...and you won't t-tell me?" Marinette said weakly after picking up the phone.

"I-I'm sorry. C-chat told me not to say anything. He said he would tell you after it is all over... but I promise it has nothing to do with you." Adrien told her, crying evident in his voice.

"I-I'm going to trust you...If that's a smart decision or not, I'll find out later...But can I ask you something?" Marinette said.

"Shot."

"I-is he safe? Does he have a house or somewhere to go? A job or money?"

"Yes...he's safe and has a job."

He heard a sigh from her then she said.

"C-can you tell him something for me?"

"S-sure!" Adrien told her.

"Tell him..." it was quiet after a while but she continued, " tell him..I'll be waiting for him." Marinette heard Adrien holding back a son and crying again.

Adrien nodded but than remembered she couldn't see so responded, " ok, I'll tell him." Marinette gave her phone a week smile. "I-I'm sorry for calling you so late...it's just that..he was here and..ugh never mind I don't wanna think about that...oh also tell him I love the gift, I'll wear it everyday." Marinette said still a little crying.

Adrien tried to hold back a sob. "H-he misses you so much."

"W-what!" Marinette said in shock.

"He does, so much. He says you are the only person he cares for and he can't live without you...h-he l-lov- He misses you a lot."

Adrien said losing courage.

"Tell him I miss him a lot too." Marinette said with a tear filled laugh.

"I-I will." Adrien says as well.

"Adrien.."

"Yes?"

"Promise me you will stay by his side. You'll never leave him alone. Promise me he'll always have you."

" I promise... he's stuck with me." Adrien said laughing a little.

'Literally' he thought.

"Thank you, Well...I should let you go...goodnight."

" Goodnight, Marinette." Adrien said hanging up.

After the call they both end up on their beds crying themselves to sleep.

The next day Marinette woke up feeling like crap...again.

She still couldn't get out of her mind how

close she was to him...so close yet, so far.

She wish he were there. So he could hold her and watch movies with her.

'UGH' Marinette hated herself for missing him. He left her...

' but Adrien said that he would be back.'

'MARINETTE STOP BEING SUCH A STUPID GIRL! HES NEVER COMING BACK! HE'S GONE! HE BEVER EVEN LIKED YOU! JUST LIKE THEO!... Theo...THEO! He's coming to FRANCE!... Crap.'

What was she going to do?

She checked her email again to see if he left a date...she never got the guts to respond to him.

When she checked she saw that she had a new one from him a week ago.

Hey Marinette,

Turns out we are going to be coming a little late. In about a week or two later than before. Sorry for the inconvenience.

-Theo.

Well...that's good Marinette looked at her calendar to figure out what day he would be coming...in three days. 'HES COMING IN THREE DAYS!'

Marinette ran around her house looking for her phone. When they picked up before they could even say a thing Marinette yelled. "THREE DAYS! HE IS COMING IN THREE DAYS! HELP IM NOT READY!"

" what?" Adrien asked.

" oh...your not Alya."

Marinette said.

" yeah I'm not." Adrien said laughing.

"Who's coming? Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

" no, no, I'm fine." Marinette told him laughing loud.

"What? What's so funny?" Adrien asked.

"I-it's just that... I always end up calling you for some reason." Marinette said in between laughs.

"That is true." Adrien said joining her.

"Hey... what do you say to dinner? Tonight at seven?" Adrien asked.

"Well...I do feel bad for calling you late last night...so... I guess." Marinette said smiling wide.

"Ok it's a date than... I-I MEAN...NOT A DATE BUT- ILL SEE YOU THEN BY!" Adrien rushed out hanging up after words.

Marinette laughed and got ready to head to the bakery for her morning shift, feeling better than she did before the call.

Once she got there she started working on a wedding cake they were asked for.

She put all focus on baking so she didn't think about Theo...or Chat.

She was so focused she didn't even see when Alya walked into the kitchen near closing.

"Hey Mari?"

Marinette kept on working.

"Marinette."

"...MARINETTE!"

Marinette dropped the chocolate covered strawberries she was working on.

"Al! Don't scream! Look what you made me do! When did you even get here?"

"What's wrong? Your zoning out." Alya said a hand on her hip.

"N-nothing..."

" Mar, I know something is up. Your stress baking. What is it?"

"...I may have got an email a week ago, and just saw it.

"Ok, what was on the email?"

"Marinette. Tell me!"

"It was from Theo! Saying he'd be here a week or two later than he planned...but I just saw it...and if I do the math...he's coming in three days." Marinette said so fast that It took Alya a second to register everything in her brain.

"...WHAT?"

"I know, I know, I'm not ready. And he is bringing his girlfriend. It would look so lame if I went alone with them! He would be happy he left me! And I can't take you because you would end up beating the crap out of him! What do I do!" Marrinette said worriedly.

" Take Agreste. He's everything you need. Hot, check. Rich, check. Known/famous, check. Gentleman, check...did I mention that he is loaded. And I'm sure he won't mind. Call and ask him." Alya said giving a sinister smile.

"Al, I already made him be my date the fashion show. I can't ask him to do it again." Marinette told her.

"Marrrrrriiii, what don't you understand? He would probably LOVE to go on a date with you! I'm sure he's planning to ask you on a date sooner or later."

"...wait...is t-tonight and d-date?" Marinette asked eyes wide.

"Tonight? What are you talking about?"

"Adrien asked me out to dinner tonight. But I'm not sure if it's a date...or not." Marinette explained.

"Its not a date." Alya said knowingly.

"How do you know." Marinette said. One eyebrow raised.

"If it was, me or Nino would have gotten a call..and we haven't" Alya said laughing.

"What's with you guys and Adrien calling you?"

"N-nothing! Anyway...did you want it to be a date?"

Marinette looked at the strawberries she had just picked up and played with them thinking.

"Honestly,no..."

"Really? I thought you and Adrien hit it off."

"Well, yeah we kinda did."

"Soo...what the issue?"

Marinette looked up at Alya and gave her a sad smile.

"Don't tell me...Mari! You can't!"

Marinette put down the strawberry and walked over to her.

"I can't help it!"

"After everything... everything he's done. He's left you stranded, on your own. He won't even talk to you...HE IS JUST LIKE THEO!" Alya said yelling.

Marrinette began to tear up.

"Look Al, I can't do anything about it...I still like him." Marrientte said tears falling down.

" AGH! I CAN-" Alya yelled but the phone began to ring.

Marrinette grabbed her phone and saw that it was Adrien. Once she answered he said, "hello?"

"H-hi" Marinette replied.

"Mari, have you been crying again?"

"I-I'm fine. I was just working at the bakery and Alya came over and we went at it...it's fine."

"I'll just come over if you want. I have to ask you something anyway...and I wanna make sure your ok after last night. I'll be right over!" Adrien said before hanging up.

Marinette looked at Alya and asked frantically, " how do I look? I have flour all over me huh?" Marrinette said running to the bathroom. Alya followed her.

"What's wrong?"

"Adrien's coming over!"

"What why?"

Marinette looked in the mirror shrugging.

"Here let me help." Alya fixed her hair and took off her apron.

"There perfect!" They both smiled.

"Sorry for yelling at you." Alya apologized.

"It's ok. It's my fault...to tell you the truth, I don't even know why I still like him." Marinette said looking at her.

"Because, it's not that you like him...it's that you love him." Alya said. "You fell for mans stupid love trick again."

"You think I'm in l-love!" Marinette almost screamed.

Alya laughed.

"Marinette!" He mother called from the front. "Your boyfriend is here!" Marinette blushed deeply and ran to the front finding an equally red man looking at her.

"Uh, wanna go into the kitchen?" Marrinette asked.

"Sure!" Adrien stumbled out.

"Adrien."Alya said shaking his hand.

"Hello Mrs. Alya." Adrien said gently shaking hers.

"Just call me Alya...now let's get down to business. Wanna be my girls fake boyfriend for a little bit?"

"ALYA!" Marinette yelled.

A

"Wait what!" Adrien blushing as red as Nathaniel's hair.

" look you don't have to do it...it's just..well someone is coming and I kinda don't want to make a bad impression and he's bringing his girlfriend and..well." Marinette said looking down.

"Um so you want me to pretend to be your boyfriend for a little bit?" Adrien asked.

"Only if you want to!" Marinette said.

"...Sure but there is one thing."

"Ok, what is it?"

"Since I'm apart of this now...I need to know why."

"Why?"

"Yeah. Why."

Marinette looked over at Alya and gave her a look.

"I'll handle it." Alya said. Marinette nodded and went upstairs.

"Why can't Marinette tell me?" Adrien asked.

"She doesn't really like to remember what happened...I wouldn't either if I was her." Alya said sadly.

"W-what happened!" Adrien asked eyeing where Marinette left.

"When Marinette was in art school, five years ago, she met this boy...his name was Theo."

Adrien finally understood that this was what Mari had told Chat about!

"They got really close, everyday he would walk her to school and walk her home. He would make her lunch or take her out. Up until one day he asked her out...Marinette was smitten with this boy by now so she agreed...they went out for three years...THREE YEARS. Marinette was a very happy young girl. They were living together and both applying for Gabriel.

...but, one day I come over there house to hear crying...so I burst in to see him ripping up all of her designs, sketch books, paper, everything was in shreds. The whole time he was screaming about how she would never make a career out of fashion. How, she sucked at it. How, she might as well forget it...and she's just sitting there in front of him crying...I run in and yell at him. We get into an argument. And Marinette just stays on the ground crying. Looking at all her ruined work. After words I take Marinette to house and she explains that he was like that every time she makes something. He would destroy it, no matter what it was.

She said sometimes it would get to the point where he would throw her around a bit. She showed me some bruises and cuts on her back and arms. She said that she was fine...it was nothing new. She made me promise not to tell anyone, not even Nino, of course he knows now.

I told her to break up with him, she said she couldn't...because she still loved him...Stupid girl!" Alya said tearing up.

Adrien stood there shocked. "W-what happened?"

"Well one day I come over to see him drunk, on the couch ordering Marinette around like a slave. Knowing how nice Mari is she does it all. Well I tell her that she doesn't have to do all that and he flips. He stands from the couch runs over to me and yells that she's his and she will do what he wants with her. I yell that 'she's not property she's no ones.' He says 'oh yeah?' A-and picks her up and takes her to the bedroom and yells 'then I'll make her mine!m The whole times Marinette is screaming saying 'stop it your drunk' and 'let me go' or 'I don't want to.' He slams the door shut. I freak out because I hear her crying and yelling on the other side so I call Nino and he comes to help. He knocks down the door and we see him holding her against the wall by her neck shocking her...her feet were off the floor...but he was still ripping her clothes off and kissing her at the same time. Nino tackles the dude and I grab Mari and run. The next day she still hasn't broken up with him. Her excuse was he was drunk...she goes back to her house, against our better judgement and he beats her around for leaving. Me and Nino try to interfere but she makes us go home...then a week later he wakes up and tells her he's going to work...and never comes back. Marinette got an message around a week after saying he was gone saying he left the country and won't come back for a while. She was devastated. Because even after EVERYTHING he did...she still loved him. Do you know that she still has scars from him?" Alya said crying

Adrien felt tears on his face too.

Adrien fan up the stairs as quick as he could. He opened the door and slammed it shut and ran into the living room to where he saw her cooking cookies and humming a song not a care in the world. He tackled her in a hug. Crushing her.

"A-Adrien?" Marinette said.

"I-I am so sorry. I didn't know. I'm so sorry." Adrien said over and over again.

"Adrien it's fine. I know you didn't." Marinette told him.

They stay there on the floor for a while forgetting that they planned on going out for dinner.

After a while of being on the floor, laying side by side on their backs, Adrien asks,

" Have you told Chat about this?" Already knowing the answer.

"N-not exactly...I told him a little not that we were together or that he hit me or that he would rip up my designs...I didn't want him to worry." She replies.

"Mari, you need to tell him. He has to know...it will only worry him more if he doesn't."

"Well, it's not like I could tell him anyway." Marinette snapped.

Adrien gasped softly.

They got quite for a while. Before Marinette turned on her side to look at him. "A-Adrien...I-I didn't mean it like t-"

"No, I get it... your mad at him. He left you just like that guy...he left without a word."

Adrien said coldly.

"N-no! I'm not! I'm not mad! I just snapped I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. It's just I miss him so much and I'm just mad at myself for not realizing it sooner."

"Realizing what sooner?" Adrien asked turning to look at her.

"T-that I wasn't...enough." Marinette said looking away from his eyes.

"W-what!" Adrien yelled with wide eyes.

"Well, I ju-"

"Marinette! He didn't leave because you weren't enough!" He took her chin in his hand turning it so she would look at him.

" I told you, it has nothing to do with you. If he could he would be here beside you in an instant." He whispered to her. She leaned into him a little while whispering.

"That still doesn't mean I'm enough."

"I promise you you are enough...you always have been." Adrien leaned his face closer to hers, hand still on her chin.

"Always?" Marinette asked leaning towards him too.

"Always." Adrien confirmed leaning even closer.

He could feel her breathe on his lips. He wanted to lean an inch closer and kiss her. He still hadn't gotten over the fashion show night...sometimes he'd think about how she pulled at his hair and bit his lips or sucked on his ear and how he wanted so much more than he got...ok he needs to stop thinking about that in front of her.

"Adrien." Marinette said breaking into his thoughts.

"Y-yes?" Adrien asked.

"If I kiss you will you...will you tell Chat?"

"Not if you don't want me to." Adrien replied.

He would love to be able to kiss her all the time when he wanted. Or come home and her be there. He think he might...might be in love with her.

Marinette slowly leaned closer to him, only inches apart. He felt her lips brush his softly before she jerked back.

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't!" Marinette yelled.

"N-no it's ok, it's my fault." Adrien said sheepishly.

"Um...please don't tell Chat about that..."

"S-sure."

After that things got awkward so Adrien asked, "Are you ok after last night?"

"Y-yeah, I guess."

"You guess?" Adrien asked suspiciously.

"I've realized I can't do anything to bring him back. So I'm going to trust you...and him and wait." Marinette replied looking at the ceiling.

"Mari, I really am sorry. It won't be much longer, I promise." Adrien said watching her. Marinette gave a weak smile and got up. "Well enough sad talk let's go do something fun!"

Adrien got up too and they headed down the stairs.

When they arrived Marinette's mother said that Alya had to leave so they were there alone.

"What do you wanna do?" Marinette asked him.

"Well I'm kind of hungry wanna get something to eat?"

"You know its past crime time right?" Marinette said looking at him.

"Yes, but we will be safe, I know for a fact we will."

"And why do you say that?"

"Because whether you know it or not, no matter where you are going Chat is always protecting you, looking out for you, watching you. So...we'll be safe." Adrien said taking her hand to walk down the street.

"O-oh...I didn't know that...umm Adrien?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if we stop by the house so I can change...I'm covered in flour." Marinette said looking down at herself and laughing a bit.

"I was planning on taking you to my house and so I could change there. If you want you can wear one of the dresses we have."

"R-really!" Marinette said wide eyed.

"Yeah! Absolutely!" Adrien told her laughing again.

"O-ok."

When they got to his house they opened the door and Nathalie was there like usual.

"Good afternoon Adrien, Miss. Cheng." She politely spoke to them.

"Good afternoon, and please call me Marinette." Marinette responded.

"As you wish. Is there a reason Miss. Marientte is here?" Nathalie asked.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot, We are going to Acel's for dinner, so Marinette needs something to wear." Adrien said looking at Nathalie.

"Yes sir. Right this way please." Nathalie said to Marinette walking towards the stairs. Adrien leaned in to whisper in her ear, " Follow her. I'll meet you after your ready."

Marinette nodded and followed the assistant up the stairs to a huge door, letting go of Adrien's hand.

"Here we are the wardrobe. Mr. Agreste likes to keep one of all his designs in here in case of emergencies." Nathalie explained opening the twin doors to show a huge room with tons of clothes. Some on hangers, some folded on chairs and in stacks on the floor, some in boxes. There was clothes everywhere...Marientte wanted to cry..it was like a designers dream come true. When they stepped in she led her towards the back of the room that had dresses everywhere.

While Marinette was looking at the seams to a dress hanging from the wall, Nathalie suddenly spoke, " Ah, Mr. Agreste, I didn't think you were still in here." Marinette's head snapped around to find a man standing in front of Nathalie.

"I had some things to look for the next show...Miss. Cheng, I suppose Adrien invited you?" He looked at her with his cold stare.

"Um, y-yes sir, he said we are going out to eat tonight and that I needed something to wear."

"I see...so your looking for a dress?" He asked.

"Yes sir. They are going to Acel's." Nathalie helped Marinette out.

"Mmmm...ok, I'll take it from here, Nathalie your excused." Nathalie said a quick yes sir and walked towards the door leaving Marinette alone with her number one idol.

"I have a couple in mind that I think you might suit you well, so follow me." Gabriel said walking away. Marinette quickly followed. He walked her to a small desk where a man was sitting. The man was older but was wearing a suit.

"Simon." Gabriel said suddenly, walking up to the man.

"Yes?" The man said not moving his eyes from his paperwork.

"I need you to find a dress for Miss. Marientte, her and Adrien are going to Acel's for dinner. They will be in public so make her look her best."

"Yes, sir." Simon answered still not looking up.

"Mr. Bernard?" Marientte suddenly spoke.

Simon looked up and his eyes widened then he suddenly broke into a smile.

"Miss. Cheng! How great to see you! I didn't know you were coming here!" He said standing up to hug her.

Marinette hugged him back. "It's good to see you to! I didn't know I was coming either! Adrien just wanted us to go to dinner but I had nothing to wear. I didn't know you worked for Gabriel!"

"Ah, getting fancy with the bosses kid huh?" Simon said wiggling his eyebrows. Marinette blushed crimson.

"U-um, n-no sir..I-I j-just-"

"Im kidding Marinette." He said laughing.

"But he's quite the looker isn't he?" He added on elbowing her side, only making Marientte blush more.

"I take it you two are already aquatinted?" Gabriel cut in.

"You may not know yet Gabe, but the Dupain-Cheng bakery is the best in town. You should really try their macaroons.. I shop there a lot and have become friends with Miss Marinette's parents...that is how we know each other." Simon explained.

"Is that so?" Gabriel asked looking to Marinette.

"Y-yes sir, he comes in on Monday's Wednesday's and Friday's. Always lunch hour. I just happen to be working those days." Marinette exclaimed nodding.

"Oh, I see... Simon go get the dresses from the spring and summer fashion show we did a while back. I think the red and green will go well with Miss. Marinette." Gabriel said leading Marinette to a changing room.

"Go inside and I'll have a lady come help you put on the dresses." Gabriel told her. Marinette nodded and walked into the changing room. When she opened the curtain she revealed a very high end changing room. Inside was a chair, hooks for your clothes, and a huge mirror. There was a curtain instead of the door, and when you walked out, it was like a mini run way.

Marinette say on the chair for a couple of minutes before a lady came in holding multiple dresses, she was short and a little chubby but adorable none the less. She was wearing a pale red dress with black heels and her red hair was in waves. "Hello, you must be Marientte! I'm tikki! It's nice to meet you!"

"Hello Miss Tikki!" Marinette responded, and they started to get her dressed. Tikki helped her into a very plain dress at first. It was red all over and had no sleeves but it rapped around her neck. It was very lose but fit her body just right. It came down to her knees. And wore a pair of black heels

"You look beautiful Miss. Marinette!" Tikki said. Marinette looked in the mirror to see that she did look stunning. Marinette took a deep breathe and opened the curtain she walked down to the end only looking at the floor. She heard an intake of breathe and looked up to see Adrien standing in between Simon and Gabriel, with wide eyes. The other men must have heard because Gabriel gave a small smile and Simon whispered something into the models ear that made him blush.

"Well, what do you think?" Tikki suddenly appeared.

Marinette looked over to Gabriel who looked to be in deep thought.

"It's good...but we can do better."

"Agreed." Simon added.

Tikki nodded and lead Marinette to the changing room again.

"Adrien looked very happy with that dress in my opinion." Tikki told her once they got in. Marinette just blushed.

Tikki put her into another dress, this one was red as well, it went all the way to the floor but had two deep slips on both sides to reveal her toned legs. It had then straps and cut very deep down her chest showing just enough cleavage. The dress was tight up top, shows her curse VERY well, but after her knees it got lose. Marinette looked amazing in it. Tikki gave her some black flats to go with it.

Marinette felt a little more confident going out this time so when she opened the curtain and walked out she didn't look at the floor, instead she stared straight a Adrien. He saw him go crimson in the matter of three seconds and looking at her head to toe.

Simon laughed a little at him and Gabriel's smile widened at his sons reaction. At that point Marinette realized what they were doing...which made her blush.

"Is this any better sir?" Tikki asked smiling.

"Mmmmm... I don't know Gabe. Why don't we try out the last one?" Simon said with an evil smile. Gabriel nodded and said, "what do you think Adrien?" Adrien's head snapped to his father, his eyes leaving Marinette's body for the first time since she walked out.

"W-well, we might a-as well...r-right?" Adrien said stuttering his whole way through. Simon laughed out loud along with Tikki and Gabriel just smiled wider.

"Yes sir." Tikki responded through her giggles, leading Marinette back to the changing room.

When she put on the last dress she realized she was losing more fabric with each dress...this one was very...very sexy.

The dress was black and stopped around five inches above her knees and has a small slit on the side. On the front was a green zipper that went between her breasts and down to the bottom. It had sleeves but they came off the shoulders, and went to her elbows.

Tikki unzipped the green zipper to show some cleavage and gave her some black and green heels to match. She put her hair up in a messy ponytail to show off her freckled shoulders and sent her out.

This time Marinette walked with little courage. She had never really wore anything this revealing before, let alone in front of three men. When Marinette walked to the end, she looked up to see Gabriel and Simon there alone.

She felt a little disappointed...she wanted Adrien to see how sexy she looked in this dress.

"The kid went to get his phone and wallet from his room. He will be right back." Simon explained.

"I think this is the one. What about you Gabe?" Gabriel nodded and said, "Go get her some accessories to match."

Simon nodded and led her to a section where he stopped and handed her some earring and a bracelet. "No necklaces, I don't want anything covering up the collarbone." Simon said with an evil smile.

Marinette blushed. When he gave her the earring she kindly said, "if you don't mind I would like to wear these, they were a gift from a old friend and well..." she pointed to the Ladybug earrings.

"Ah, yes I understand. They don't really match the outfit but it should be fine." Simon nodded. Taking back the earrings. She put on the green bracelet and followed Simon out the door to see Gabriel talking to Adrien, at the bottom of the stairs.

When she walked down the stairs her heels made a tapping sound which snapped both the heads to her.

Gabriel's reaction was a proud smile of his work while Adriens was surprise, his eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly parted, a deep blush making its way to his face.

Hey guys!

While I was on vacation I decided I would write as much as I can within that week and give it to you as a huge chapter once I got back!

This chapter is a little over 5,000 words!

Hope you guys liked it!

Please like and comment!

I love you all soooooo much!!!

-writer


	16. He can't live without her

Adrien thought he was going to have a heart attack, that or faint.

He just knew he wouldn't make it the whole night without either blacking out or tearing her clothes off.

"W-well...what do you think?" Marinette asked him as she got on the last step.

"What do you think Adrien?" Gabriel said turning around, giving him a look.

"B-beautiful." He softly whispered.

Marinette's eyes went wide and she blushed darkly, not as dark as Adrien was...but still dark.

Adrien's eyes where glued to her body until his father cleared his throat loudly.

"Well, it's getting rather late. I trust you'll take her home after words?" Gabriel asked looking at his son.

Adrien slowly nodded back dragging his eyes from Marinette.

"Make sure your back by curfew and your dismissed. It was good to see you Miss. Marinette. I hope to see you soon." Gabriel added before walking back up the stairs.

They watched him leave.

Well that was embarrassing, now Marinette knew that a twenty two year old man had a 'curfew' given by his father...way to go Adrien.

Gabriel's point of view.

As he walked up the stairs he knew he was going to have to tell them. He didn't want to but they would kill him if he didn't, so he, told Natalie to make a FaceTime call with Andrew, Andre, and Monique...they were going to love him for what he just did.

Marientte and Adrien's point of view.

"S-so umm, let's go." Marinette said to him.

"Um, y-yeah." Adrien lead the way out the door.

"Do you wanna walk?" Adrien asked when they reached the sidewalk.

Marinette smiled warmly and agreed.

They started to walk down the road when Adrien told her "You really do look beautiful Mari." Marinette turned her head down so he couldn't see the blush on her face. "Thanks." She meekly replied.

It was getting dark but they didn't care. They both got over their nervousness and fell into their normal routine.

They usually quite sidewalks were filled with laughter from the two.

Marinette wasn't sure where else she would rather be. She loved hanging out with Adrien. He was funny kind and smart, and most of all he knew Chat, she felt like they were close friends.

Oh Chat, how she wished what Adrien said was true. She hopped he was watching now, watching her. She also hoped he saw how hot she looked in her dress...IT WAS HIS COLORS!

They were walking around a curb when they saw two men leaning up against the wall smoking. Adrien immediately switched places with Marinette so that he was closer to the wall then she was.

Adrien grabbed Marinette's arm and walked faster.

They past the men, one whistled at Marinette and Adrien let go of her hand but only to put it around her back tightly. The men then started to walk behind them. Marinette thought she heard Adrien growl.

Adrien leaned over to Marinette and whispered "We are almost there, walk in front of me please."

Marinette did as was told and got in front of him but didn't let go of one of his hands.

As they went around the next corner Adrien saw the restaurant in view.

"Just a few more steps, it's this place right there."

Marinette spotted a huge man standing in front of the door.

She heard Adrien whistle and the man turned his head to them, and suddenly he was walking towards them. Marinette started to worry, but he walked right pass them, to the two guys behind her.

She turned around to see the two men run away.

"Thank you Alexander." Adrien said politely.

"Anytime Adrien." The man named Alexander replied.

"And who is the beautiful mistress?" He said eyeing Marinette.

Adrien griped her hand tighter, Marinette couldn't help but giggle.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng." She responded holding out her hand.

He took her hand and sloppily kissed the back.

"Well, Miss. Dupain-Cheng, if you ever get tired of Mister Model, here is my number." He let go of her hand to reach for his card. Before Marinette could grab it Adrien took it from Alexander and shoved it in his pocket.

" I don't think she will need that, but thanks. We should go, bye Alexander!" Adrien said walking to the door.

Marinette laughed loud.

When they entered the restaurant Marinette was blown away.

Everyone was wearing suits and dresses.

She saw multiple famous people and around five people she thought she'd seen at the fashion show.

The line was huge and she didn't think she could wait that long to eat.

Adrien had different plans. He walked right past the line into the restaurant. Up to the second floor then the third. When the got to the top of the stairs he opened a door to reveal rooftop seating. A great view for the stars.

The only lighting was candlelight and on every table their were names.

Adrien walked over to the edge of the rooftop to a two seated table that said Agreste.

Adrien pulled out Marinette's chair, She took a seat. Adrien also sat down. Marinette stared at him star struck.

Adrien laughed at her.

" I thought you would like it."

"Like it? I love it!"

Adrien laughed again.

"In case your wondering, I used to come here every weekend no matter what the time and sit to watch the stars to relax from work. My father started to realize how often I came so he bought a table to always be open for me for my 20 birthday, have to say he chose well. I don't get to come here as often but I know most the workers. Like the guy out front Alexander, he was working here when I first came. Oh and I know the owner, Acel." Adrien explained.

Soon after that the waiter came up to take their order...and ogle Marinette.

She replied nicely to his flirts but didn't seem to notice where he was starring. Once the waiter took their drink order and turned to leave Adrien stopped him and asked. " Could you ask Acel to come here for a second? Tell him it's Adrien Agreste."

The waiter nodded and walked to the kitchen.

Not long after a young good looking man walked out of the door towards their table.

"Adrien! Sebastian said you wanted to see me! It's been so long! It's good to se-" the man cut off his words looking at Marinette.

"I think I know the problem." He said looking at Adrien.

"The waiter?"

"H-how'd you know?" Adrien asked laughing.

"Well, a fine lady like this in front of a man like Sebastian...not so good huh?" Acel said with furrowed eyebrows.

Marinette began to get confused.

"Umm, excuse me but I don't understand."

"Well, you see Miss..."

"Marinette."

"Miss. Marinette, Sebastian is quite the flirty guy always on the look for a new girl. And when well a girl like you shows up...it doesn't matter if she's on a date or not he takes his chance." Acel shrugged.

"I see. And are all your waiters like that?" Marinette says giggling.

Acel laughs a little too. "Why no, not every waiter."

Acel talked a little more with them, when he was suddenly grabbed behind the back in a hug.

"Ah, seams that my dates here." He laughed. Marinette's eyes widened.

Acel turned around to give the other man a kiss on the cheek before looking to Adrien and saying.

" You've meet Lukas before."

Adrien nodded and replied "Yes, I have. It's good to see you again Lukas."

Lukas nodded and told him, " The pleasure is mine...I would be worried you were going to steal my boyfriend with your model looks, but it looks like your on your own date." Lukas looked at Marinette.

Adrien and Marinette blushed.

"I-it's not a d-date...just two friends have a completely platonic dinner together."

Marinette nodded with what Adrien said.

"I see...I'll get your waiter problem fixed. I'll see you around ok?" Acel asked.

Adrien smiled and replied with a yes, before Acel walked away Lukas right behind him.

Adrien turned to the still wide eyed Marinette, and laughed. " Yeah, I didn't know when I first meet him either. At the time they were only dating, but they are engaged now. I'm so happy for him."

Marinette smilled warmly, "Me too!"

The new waiter soon arrived, he was very old and Adrien seemed to know him too.

"Stan! How are you?" The old man smiled "I'm doing as good as I can be. And who is this bright young lady?" He turned to Marinette.

"Hi, I'm Marinette dupain-cheng." Marinette reached out to shake his hand.

The man took her hand gently shaking it.

"You know I've heard a lot about you miss. Your beauty is far better in person then in words description."

Marinette goes wide eyed again but this time a blush appears too.

"S-Stan, aren't you here to take our order?" Adrien cuts in nervously.

"Ah, yes lady's first."

After their food arrives everything gets kinda quiet.

"I see you are wearing the earrings." Adrien notes quietly.

Marinette's head shots up and her hand goes to her ear.

"You know they don't really match." He says laughing.

Marinette simply replies, "I promised I would always wear them so I plan to."

Now it's Adriens turn to go wide eyed.

"Always?"

"Well, other then at night yes. I don't want to lose them in my sleep." Marinette states plainly. Adrien nods slowly, looking intently at his food.

"What is it?" Marinette says, apparently breaking his thought process.

"What do you mean?"

"I know you want to ask me something...so go ahead." Marinette takes a bite of her food off her plate.

"D-do you... look forward to Chat coming back... I mean, would you be happy if he did or would you be mad, or would you be fine if he never came back? It would save you a lot of trouble. He wouldn't ever bother you anymore and you wouldn't always have to be keeping a secret from everyone." Adrien looked up to see Marinette glaring at him. He sheepishly shrugged. "I just wanna know the truth."

'HOW DARE HE! IVE TOLD HIM SOO MANY TUNES THAT I WOULD LOVE FOR CHAT TO BE BACK BUT NOOOOO HE JUST ALWAYS HAS TO QUESTION ME! Ugh!'

"Adrien, listen. I won't tell you this again. I would be ecstatic if Chat came back and that's the truth! Even if he walked into the restaurant right now, I would run up to him and give him a hug in front of all these people. I miss him to much to care about people anymore. Would I be mad? That depends if he has actually been the one committing all these crimes. But Adrien I would cry tears of joy if I ever saw him again. He was never a bother! I loved...love his visits! "

Adrien looked shocked...just like every time she tells him she's not mad at Chat.

Adrien looks down at his food for a minute contemplating something before turning his head up to see Marinette.

"Marinette, will you go out to dinner with me sometime?"

Marinette starts laughing. "Adrien we are having dinner right now."

Adrien's eyes gloss over with an emotion she's never see before. "No, this dinner is for two friends, eating together... the dinner I want to have with you is for two people to learn more about each other to maybe be romantically involved if all goes well." Adrien keeps eye contact with Marinette the whole time, she looks a little taken back.

"C-can I get back to you?" She managed to mumble out.

"Of course." Adrien smiles and continues eating.

After dinner they start walking home. They were laughing about a pun Adrien had said when a familiar limo pulled up.

The window rolled down to reveal Natalie.

"Adrien we have an emergency, you have to come with us now." Adrien looks over at Marinette. "Can it wait till I get her home?"

Marinette cuts in before Natalie can reply.

"It's ok, I can get home just fine, it's just down the street."

"Are you sure? It's crime time and-"

"You said he was always watching didn't you?" Adrien's face turned into worry.

"I'll be fine. It's nice to see you Mrs. Natalie, I'll bring the dress by soon. Thanks for dinner Adrien!" Marinette kissed Adrien's cheek and walked down the street to her apartment.

Adrien reluctantly got into the car.

...Adrien wanted to punch his stupid father right in his stupid face.

The 'emergency' was that their was a photoshoot tomorrow and they had to make sure everything fit.

It took almost two hours for Adrien to take care of the 'emergency', he went to his room after words.

Plagg flew out of his jacket pocket.

"So, i'd say that the dinner with princess went well. Other then you abandoning her."

Adrien's face looked ghostly.

"Plagg! Claw in!"

Adrien transformed and ran from rooftop to rooftop. Half a block away from Marinette's apartment Chat dropped his transformation and walked the rest of the way. He entered the building and went to Marinette's door knocking.

"Hey, Mari. Sorry to bother you. I just stopped by to see if you got home safe."

Nobody responded. Maybe she was in the shower. But he didn't hear the shower water. Maybe she was sleeping... he had to make sure she was there.

Adrien ran back out side into a alleyway and transformed. Chat Noir then vaulted to her window, she always kept it unlocked, it had become a habit she said once.

He swing in and walked to her bedroom... no one.

He walked into her bathroom... no one.

Kitchen...no one.

He started flinging open every door in the house.

She wasn't here.

He jumped out of the window, he searched every alleyway from where he left her to her house.

Maybe she's at her parents.

No she said she was going home.

He began to get scared, what if something had happened to her. She wasn't in any of the alleyways. He ran back to her house, his lungs burning from runing so fast, his eyes watering from something other than the wind. When he arrived he de-transformed. He got out his phone and tried to call her, she didn't answer.

He found a phone number book, and used his phone to call Alya.

"Hello? If this is the Paris paper, I told you I don't want some side article I want the front pap-"

"ALYA!"

"...Adrien?"

"Hey! Do you possibly know where Marinette is?"

"Yeah, she decided to come to my house after meeting with you. Why?"

"Can I talk to her?"

"Y-yeah sure." Alya started to laugh.

"H-hello?" A meek reply came from the phone.

"MARINETTE!"

" h-hey Adrien!" He heard the wince from his scream in her voice.

"Are you ok?"

"W-what?"

"Are you safe?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, I called to make sure you got home safe but you didn't answer. So I stopped by but you didn't answer the door...so I kinda freaked out and broke in to make sure you weren't asleep or something but your not here."

"How did you get in?"

"...ummm,are you on speaker?"

"N-no."

"Well, I may have called up Chat and told him. And he kinda broke in for me."

He heard a quick intake of breathe.

"I-is he still there?"

"Y-yeah, he's standing beside me." Adrien said, hateing lying to her.

"...can I say hi?"

"S-sure."

Adrien acted like he was handing a phone over and quietly said, "h-hello Princess."

He heard a gasp, "h-hello, kitty."

He acted like Adrien had the phone again, " Hey Marinette, it's Adrien again."

"Hey, Adrien."

"Now that I know your safe I'll let you go ok?"

"Y-yeah, goodbye, tell Chat I said goodnight."

"I will, goodnight."

"Goodnight, Adrien."

Adrien then hung up. He transformed and went home. Later in bed, as Adrien, Plagg flew over and complained, " you really can't live without her can you?" He mockingly stated. Adrien began to think, no... no he couldn't.

"Did you see her tonight Plagg? She looked... hot." Adrien laughed a little.

"Well, she was wearing your colors."

Adrien's eyes widened. She was wasn't she!

He chucked a little bit, smiling.

Plagg stood off to the side smiling at his chosen one.

'He's changed since he meet Marientte.' He thought. 'And in a good way.'

Hey guys!

Love you guys so much!


	17. A substitute

When Marinette woke up at her own apartment she felt empty... she had for the past couple days, and she didn't know why. She felt like something was missing.

She got up drank some coffee and decided to work on her portfolio for Gabriel. She was almost done she just had to finish up a suit she was working on. She took Adrien's advice and started the suit when he told her about it. It was a fancy black suit jacket with light green threading, and a flower thread design on the front in the same green. She was almost done, she just had to finish the flowers. Then it was a white button up with matching green buttons, black slacks and, some sleek black dress shoes...ok yes she chose Chats colors. She thought about how he was at the fashion show she went to, so maybe he would see this one to. She felt stupid, everything she was creating had some sort of green in it.

Her phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mar! Was just calling to check up on you!" Alya answered from the other line.

"... I know what your calling for...and the answer is no."

"But Mar! Can't you just hurry up and make your decision? He's a awesome guy and no matter what you say I know you like him!"

"Alya, Adrien is a great guy but...I don't know if I want to date anyone right now... I'm just kinda out of the dating thing at the moment."

Marinette heard a knock at the door.

"Coming!" She called, still on the phone with Alya, stopping in front of the door.

"...your never going to get over Mr. Blank Blob are you? He was and is a jerk! Get over the little piece of s-"

"ALYA! He is not a jerk! He will never be a jerk! You don't even know him! So don't you dare say anything bad about him! He is the best thing that has happened in my life! If he was still here I would think about going out with him! He had reasons to leave and I respect that-" she opened the door but still looking at the floor. " Yes I miss him and yes I wish he would come back! But he is gone! And I have a feeling he'll be back! So I'm going to wait for him as long as it takes!" By the time Marinette ends yelling at her phone she looks up to see a wide eyed Adrien.

"I'll call you back Al bye." She quickly says into her phone before hanging up.

"H-hey Adrien! How are you?"

"G-good."

"Wanna come in?" She asks looking sheepish.

He nodded and follows her to the living room couch, where they both sit.

There was an awkward silence.

It lasted for about 3 minutes, the only noise was from some reality tv show Marinette had put on earlier.

"Umm...so can I help you?" Marientte asks sparing him a glance.

"Y-you sure c-can! My dad actually needs that dress back for a model show happening soon and wanted me to ask if you could model for it." He looks at her unsure. "Your aloud to say no of course." She swings her head over to him as fast as she can and gives him a blank stare.

"C-can I get back to you?"

"Of course you can Mari!" He gives her a smile. She smiles back.

"A-about earlier... sorry you had to hear that." She shrugs embarrassed.

He goes red, "I-it's ok. I'm sure Chat would be happy you stood up for him like that." He turns to look at his hands, in his lap.

...another awkward silence.

"So I should probably get going." Adrien says standing up.

"If you have to." Marientte says without realizing.

"Umm.. I mean umm.. that yeah sure go ahead!" She weakly covers up.

He looks at her for a second surprised, before he breaks out into a loud laugh.

Marientte thinks she heard bells ring.

"Well, see you later my lady!"

"Yeah, bye kitty!"

She closes the door feeling warm inside before her eyes widen, swinging it back open as fast as she can.

"What did you say!"

Crap! He didn't realize his mistake till it was to late.

Marientte swings the door back open and yelled at him, "what did you say!"

He tried to play it cool. "I said well, see you later Mari!" He acts like he didn't slip up. She must have believed his excuse because she mumbles a little "oh ok" and just stands there looking at the ground.

"Mari? Are you ok?"

He sees a tear roll down her face before he runs up to her. "Marinette!" He takes her into a hug and leads her back inside her apartment.

They sit on the couch while she snuggles up to him. "I-I'm sorry! I really am!" Marientte says between tears.

"I feel like a real jerk right now!" She continues.

"What is it Mari! What's wrong?"

She slowly looks up from where her face was on his chest and whispers, "your just his substitute. That's what I've made you into."

He looks puzzled, he doesn't understand.

"W-what?"

" I've turned you into him! When I look at you instead of Adrien I want to say kitty! When I see you, instead of smiling I want to run up and hug you! I've made you into him in my mind! He's gone and you were just some guy I knew that acted and looked like him so my mind turned you into him! But you don't deserve it! Your a great guy you don't deserve to be some stupid substitute! You deserve better!" She cried a little more.

He wanted to laugh honestly, ohh the irony! ...This sucked. What was he supposed to tell her, ' oh it's ok I'm fine with being a substitute.' Or 'your the worst person in the whole world!' Nope neither of those.

"Mari...listen. I understand. You miss someone dear to you, you can't help what's happened. But it's ok. I'll make you see me for me!" He decided to say.

She turned her head up to him again, faces inches apart. She softly whispered, "o-ok."

He wanted so bad to lean forward and kiss her till he couldn't breathe, kiss her till he couldn't function anymore...but he couldn't.

The steam with his job was finally rolling over. Chat would be back soon. He couldn't mess this up.

He wanted her so bad...he just had to pick which him he wanted her to be with.

Chat Noir or Adrien Agreste?

Hey guys!

Hope you liked the chapter!

Comment and like!

Love you all sooo much!

-writer.


	18. Alya approves

Adrien ended up carrying her to bed.

He was tempted to 'accidentally' fall asleep beside her to...but, he had to get home for a photoshoot. Stupid father.

He had been thinking of moving out, it would be better for him.

He kissed Marinette's forehead, and left locking the door behind him.

When he walked outside the limo was waiting for him.

"Well,what did she say?" Natalie asked once he got in the car.

"She wants to think about it...but I'd say she will." Adrien responded. Natalie nodded and the rest of the trip was quiet.

Adrien arrived home changed into something easy to take off, but still fashionable and walked out the door.

Marientte woke up about half an hour after Adrien left.

She got up and looked for him...he must have left.

She took a shower and decided she needed some air.

Once she dried her hair and changed her clothes, she walked out of her apartment down the sidewalk. She was wearing a pink blouse tucked into a short skirt black skirt, with matching pink heels. She also had a small purse and her sketch book handy.

She started walking down the sidewalk towards a local coffee shop until she decided she'd visit her parents at the bakery, so she took a back way, she needed time to think anyway.

She started to think...

Chat was gone...so could she make something happen between her and Adrien? But Chats coming back so...

But she likes Adrien...

But she LOVES Chat Noir.

Ugh. Stupid boys.

She doesn't even know if Chat loves her back or not...but she does know that Adrien likes her.

Crap...this is going to be hard.

Plus Adrien wants her to model the dress she wore for a magazine.

She doesn't really mind but..she's never modeled before..and shes into creating clothes not modeling them...

Uuugghhh.

Marientte was thinking intently as she walked down the street, so intently that she didn't realize when she forgot to take a turn, instead she went straight...and kept on going straight until she got to a dead end.

"Umm." Marientte mumbled.

"Where am I?"

"Apparently lost.." a voice spoke from an alley. A man walked out wearing a trench coat. He walked over to her. He looked around her age, he had a hoodie on, his blonde hair peeking through and brown eyes to match.

His smile was sweet but sour at the same time.

"Need some help finding your way little lady?"

Marientte started to walk away. "No thanks I'll do it myself."

She heard him laugh...which wasn't a good sign. She soon felt a hand grab hers and turn her around, "come on I won't bite."

Marinette glared at the man.

"I'm perfectly capable myself." She told him harshly, ripping her hand from his.

Suddenly she was pulled into the alley.

"Your starting to make me mad, and you don't wanna do that do you? Little miss Marientte.." he spat.

Her eyes went wide..."h-how do you know my name!"

"Oh so you are her? I've been wanting to see if your worth it..."

"W-worth what?" She asked him.

"You know almost losing his job...the thing he loves doing the most." The man stated easily.

"W-what are you talking about?" Marientte asked confused.

"Does Chat Noir ring a bell?" The man asked smirking.

"I can see why he'd call dibs...you are very..sexy." He smirked once more eyeing Marinette's body. Marientte gasped.

"C-chat Noir! Do you know him? Can you take me to him?" Marinette asked surprised.

The man raised a brow at her. "So he really hasn't been visiting you. I mean if it wasn't for his attitude lately-"

"Where is he!" Marinette yelled interrupting him. He chuckled at her.

"My, my...you must really fancy him." He told her smugly, grabbing her shoulders harder. "To bad he's not coming back...you should be with me instead 'Princess'." He said princess in the most disgusting way Marinette thought possible.

Marientte ripped her body from his grasp.

"If your not going to take me to him...then I'm leaving!" Marinette walked out of the alley, down the street.

He followed her. "You really wanna see him?" Marientte stoped walking and turned to him, "more than anything." "Then follow me." He said grabbing her hand again dragging her.

"Marinette? Kim?" Marientte turned around as quick as she could, but the man named Kim grabbed her and pulled her into the alley. Her first instinct was to scream, but Kim saw that coming and covered her mouth with his hand.

She began to worry, this man might not even know Chat, and she shouldn't rush Chat to coming back to her.

She did the first that came to her mind.

Marientte bit Kim's hand, he yelped and took his hand away, Marientte used that moment to scream.

"Help! Someone Help!"

Kim looked at her angered and smacked her. "What do you think your doing!"

Marinette's cheek burned, she then realized that he had on a ring and it had cut her.

Right after Kim slapped her, he was tacked to the ground.

Marientte looked over to see Kim pinned to the ground by none other than Adrien Agreste.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" Adrien yelled at Kim, Kim looked scared.

"I-I'm sorry, I wasn't going to do anything to her anyway!"

Marientte looked confused.

"A-Adrien?" Marientte weakly asked.

Adrien's head shot up, when they made eye contact he rushed to her.

"Are you ok?" He said putting his hands on her cheeks, avoiding her cut.

He used his thumb to wipe off the dripping blood.

Adrien kept his eyes on her, while he spoke to Kim, " leave. Now."

Kim jumped up and ran out of the alley.

When Kim left Adrien sighed and put his head on her shoulder, "why can't you be more careful? Do you even know where you are?"

"N-no I don't. I decided to walk to the bakery but then I got lost in my thoughts and didn't pay attention to where I was going. I-I'm sorry..."

Adrien sighed again. "Please promise you wont ever do that again."

"I p-promise."

Adrien slowly lifted his head to meet hers.

"H-how did you now him? And why was he so scared of you?" Marinette whispered, not having to speak loudly because of how close he was.

Adrien looked surprised at first, but soon responded, "let's just say that he knows Chat Noir...so I know him."

"He said Chat Noir had 'dibs' on me...what did he mean by that?"

Adrien's eyes widened, "well you see...you mean a lot to Chat...and he doesn't want anything to happen to you...so he called dibs on you so no one would mess with you." Adrien awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, blushing.

Adrien looked up to see how Marinette reacted to what he said.

"Do I still mean a lot to him?" She asked him, voice weak.

Adrien sucked in a breathe, "Absolutely! You might not trust me...but he's coming back to you...and soon."

"Soon!" Marientte asked surprised.

Adrien smiled, " you sound excited."

Marinette blushed.

Adrien brought his head closer to hers, she followed suit. "Marientte..." he breathed out.

Adrien wanted to kiss her...but he couldn't, he jerked his head, and kissed her forehead.

"Let's get you home."

They walked back to her apartment, " hey Adrien..what were you doing in that part of town anyway?" Marientte asked him.

"...well you see.. it was supposed to be a secret but I'm apartment hunting."

Marinette turned to face him a happy smile on her face. "Really!"

"Yep!" Adrien laughed.

Marientte began to say something but her phone rang first.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mar! So did you ever ask Adrien about tomorrow?...um sure you did and of course he said yes, so what are you gonna wear?"

"Tomorrow? What's tomorrow?"

"You forgot?...The biggest jerk ever is coming to visit. And you wanna make a good impression right?" Marientte felt the blood drain from her face.

"I gotta go Al! Bye!" Marientte hung up the phone quick.

"Mar...you alright?" Adrien asked unsure.

"Y-ye-...actually no..no I'm not."

"What's wrong?"

"You know the guy Alya told you about?."

"Theo?" Adrien said with a hint of disgust.

"Y-yeah...well turns out he's coming tomorrow...and I don't think I'm ready.."

Adrien grabbed Marinette's hand as they walked.

"Anything you need Mari...I'll always be here... so don't be scared or think your unprepared, because if you wanna impress him..you just got to be yourself." Adrien calmed her.

Marientte took a deep breathe.

"Adrien will you be my boyfriend?"

She heard him gasp and he stoped walking, staring at her, a blush rising on his face.

"I-i m-mean...like for when Theo comes? Like a f-fake boyfriend...I know it's mean to ask you this..after what you told me the other day..You know what..I'll just ask Nathaniel." Marientte said walking away, she felt him grab her hand, " no, I told you I'd be here for you...no matter what. So I'll do it."

Marinette smiled, " you sure?"

"Absolutely!" He responded with a smile.

They walked back her apartment hand in hand.

When they arrived Marinette asked him.

" so I wanna impress him...so mind looking at some outfits I have set out?"

"S-sure!"

When they opened her door Alya was sitting on the couch.

"Hey Gir-...Adrien?" Alya wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, they both blushed.

"I-it's not what you th-" Marientte began to say but Alya jumped from the couch and ran to Marientte cupping her cut cheek.

"Mari...are you ok? what happened?" Ahe asked worried.

"I-I'm fine just tripped on my way home and Adrien happened to be walking by and walked the rest of the way with me...don't worry about it!" She lied waving her hands in the air.

Alya gave her a strange look," Girl...I kmk when your lying to me...so spit it out or I'll ask the model." She turned to look at Adrien, he turned around and walked out the door...well he tried to walk out, but Alya grabbed his hand and dragged him back into the room, and shut the door behind her. "Now explain!"

They both explained their point of views to her and what happened leaving out the parts of how Kim new Adrien or anything relating to Chat.

"Well, dirt of all thank you so much for saving my sweet girl!" Alya said turning to Adrien smiling.

"Second of all." She turned to Marientte.

Marinette flinched, Adrien put her hand in his.

"Why does this stuff always happen to you? I mean..." Alya sighed. "Girl...you worry me." Marinette let go of Adrien's hand so she could hug Alya, " I don't do it on purpose you know." Alya and Marinette laughed. "I'm sorry." Marinette apologized.

"...it's fine."

"Sooo...Adrien...you wanna do me a favor tomorrow when you see Theo?" Alya asked looking at Adrien, stepping back from Marientte.

"Al.." Marinette warned.

"Punch him for me will you? Or better yet just-"

"Alya!!" Marinette interrupted her.

"I already planned on it!" Adrien laughed.

"I like him." Alya said out loud giving Marientte a look.

"Alright, alright... I'll leave." Alya said in response to the look on Marinette's face.

Once Alya left, Adrien got Marinette a bandaid for her cheek. "Does it still burn?" He asked.

" not really." Marinette tells him.

He smiled at her, "well it's getting late...I should go. What time do you wanna meet tomorrow?"

"How about 10?...and if you could..dress fancy..but not like a suit or anything just like..I don't know. I wanna impress him you know, Make him regret his decision to leave...that sounds terrible. I just-" Marinette began to ramble.

"I understand. I'll pick you up at ten. Goodnight." Adrien helped her out.

"Goodnight." Adrien stood from the couch and walked to the door.

"Oh! And Adrien!" Marientte yelled, running to him.

He stoped outside the door frame.

"Yeah?"

Marientte ran up to him and pecked his lips, " thanks for saving me today." She whispered, and shut the door.

Hey guys!

Hope you liked the chapter!

Please like and comment!

I love when you guys comment!

So don't be afraid to leave a little message!

Love you all!!

See you next chapter!

P.s. Chat will be arriving soon!!

-writer


	19. Adrien snaps

Marinette woke up the next morning around 8 AM, that gave her two hours to get ready.

After she showered Nino and Alya came over to help her get ready.

While Marinette was freaking out over what to wear Nino and Alya got everything ready for her hair and make up.

Marinette couldn't decide over a simple red dress or a simple white and black dress.

"Why don't we call Adrien and see what he's wearing?" Alya suggested.

Marinette agreed but texted him instead of calling.

"He said he's wearing red." Marinette told her looking at her phone.

"So we will go with the red one!" Alya smiled.

Marinette nodded and put it on.

The red dress was beautiful.

It had see-through tole on the chest, With lace flowers on it and black gemstones around the edge of each flower.

In the middle it came down to a V, outlined in the black gemstone. It came down right below the knee and had gemstones around the bottom.

On the back all it had was two thin straps that crossed each other horizontally on her mid back. The rest was open all the way down to he lower back, showing off all her freckles. She wore some black heels and a black necklace with a red gem on the end.

Alya did her makeup natural like always but added some dark red lipstick.

Nino did her hair, he put it up in a loose bun with strands coming out around her ears and forehead.

"Beautiful!" Nino said smiling.

"I agree a work of art!" Alya added.

Marinette giggled thanking them both.

Marinette grabbed her purse and her phone.

"Adrien should be here soon." Right as Marinette said that there was a knock at the door. "Coming!" She yelled from the bedroom.

She opened the door to see someone that wasn't Adrien...it was Theo and his supposed girlfriend.

"H-hey Theo." Marinette said loud enough for Alya and Nino to hear.

They walked out of the bedroom to where Marinette was "Theo." Alya said as a greeting, glaring at him.

"Alli."

"It's Alya." The said girl corrected.

"This is Alyssa." Theo introduced the girl beside him, ignoring Alya.

Marinette looked over at her and held out her hand, "Hello, I'm Marinette. It's nice to meet you!"

"Wish I could say the same." Alyssa replied, giving her hanging hand a glance, but ignoring it.

Marinettes eyes widened and she and she put her hand down.

"So, should we go?" Marinette asked.

"Isn't to your date going to be here?" Theo smiled raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"I guess he's running behind." Marinette said.

"Okay then.." Theo said laughing walking out with Alyssa.

"If anything happens all me right away okay!" Alya says hugging her.

"I will I promise!" Marinette hugged Nino next. "Thanks for everything I love you both so much!" After saying that Marinette ran out the door to where Theo and Alyssa where waiting.

"I didn't know you hade celebrities living at such a terrible place as this Marinette." Theo said starring at the limo pulling up.

"Oh he doesn't live here." Marinette said giggling. Theo raised a confused brow.

Adrien got out of the door that was being held open by his bodyguard.

Adrien was wearing a white button up and a red suit jacket, with black pants.

He walked over to Marinette and gave her a kiss on her cheek, "Hey sweetheart! Sorry I'm late! The maids were running behind this morning." He put his arm around her waist and turned to face Theo and his girlfriend.

"Hi I'm-" Adrien tryed to introduce himself but the other girl cut him off.

"I know who you are! Your Adrien Agreste! Son of the famous Gabriel Agreste!"

Theo and Alyssa had shock written on their faces.

"The one and only!" Adrien smiled.

"You must be Theo I've heard about you.." Adrien said with a hint of disgust.

"Yes, hello it's nice to meet you." He shook Adrien's hand. "No it's my pleasure. And who is this young lady?" Adrien asked looking at Alyssa.

"Hi...I'm Alyssa." You could tell she was trying her hardest to look appealing.

"It's a pleasure." Adrien said brushing her off.

"Well we should get going...wanna ride in my limo?" Adrien offered smiling.

"Well-" Theo began to refuse but Alyssa cut in. "Absolutely!!"

Once they arrived at the restaurant Marinette recognized it as the one Adrien took her to the other day. 'Acels'

When they stepped out of the limo Adrien wrapped his arms around Marinette.

"I have a surprise for you." He told her.

Theo and Alyssa stood there watching.

Marinettes eyes went wide. "What!"

"Well we don't get to go on many dates so, I thought I would surprise you with something." Marinette looked confused.

"Are you doing this to show him up?" Marinette whispered to him.

"Maybe.." Adrien whispered back with a smile.

Marinette giggled and let him lead them inside.

The waiter took them to the 'Agreste' table and took their orders. Marinette sat beside Adrien on one side and Theo and Alyssa sat on the other side together.

Acel, the owner, brought their food out.

"It's so good to see you again Adrien! You to Marinette!" He said placing their food in front of them, while smiling.

"Oh, and Adrien, here it is." He handed Adrien a decent sized box and left.

"I hope you don't mind Theo's and Alyssa. I could give it to her later if you would want."

"No it's fine." Theo scoffed.

Adrien handed Marinette the box.

"Hope you like it." Adrien smiled sheepishly.

Marinette opened the box to find a beautiful necklace.

It had a little ladybug and black cat as the charms, with a red and green diamond on each.

"A-are these real diamonds?" Marinette asked looking at him.

Adrien laughed nervously and smiled

"Y-yeah."

Marinette gasped and tackled him in a hug.

"Thank you so much! I love it!"

"I may have paid for it but I didn't pick it out." Adrien said pointing to the closed box.

Marinette opened it back up to see a piece of paper that said,

Hey princess,

I miss you so much! Here is something so you don't forget about me.

I'll be back soon I promise.

-CN.

Marinette stared at the paper with a giddy smile.

"Thank you so much!" Marinette said as she put the paper into her purse.

They are their food while having small talk, about nothing at all.

Adrien excused himself to the bathroom giving Theo the perfect time to ask Marinette what he wanted to.

"So did you ever get that internship to Gabriel that you wanted?" Theo asked.

"Well I haven't actually applied. I'm turning in my portfolio in two days." Marinette smiled.

"Oh, I see...That's low...even for you." Theo stated picking at his uneaten food.

"W-what's low?"

"Dying the son of a company just so you get in, and be rich. Wow, you really are something else." Theo sighed.

"I'm not dating Adrien for anything like that! I'm dating him because he's a wonderful, kind, amazing person! I-I l-love him!" Marinette yelled.

She heard a small gasp behind her. She turned around to see Adrien staring at her.

"Did she just say she loved me?" Adrien whispered to Plagg.

"Yeah she did kid." Plagg laughed.

"But you guys are a 'couple', so they think you've told each other that before. So play it cool." Plagg added.

Adrien nodded and walked over to Marinette.

"I couldn't help but over hear you say you love me." Adrien laughed.

"I love you to." Adrien kissed the edge of her lips trying to suppress his blush.

Marinette looked surprised but schooled her face over to a relaxed smile. "Thank you so much for inviting us to dinner Theo."

"Absolutely mar! Anything for you! ." Theo replied winking at her.

Marinette looked over at Adrien with an uncomfortable expression.

Adrien couldn't help but notice Theo stare at Marinette the whole time and he didn't like that.

"A-Adrien we should go." Marinette whispered to him. Adrien immediately nodded.

Adrien pulled out his phone and put on a fake sad look.

"Sorry guys but we have to go, your happy to stay here if you want." He told them.

"No I think we will leave as well." Theo said.

Adrien and Marinette stood out of their seats.

They walked down the multiple flight if stairs to the main floor.

"Are you okay? Did something happen?" Adrien asked.

Marinette didn't say anything, she just stared at the ground and kept walking. Which didn't help his worrying.

When they got outside Adrien offered to drive them back to their car but they refused saying they would take a taxi.

Adrien and Marinette got into the limo.

"Mari tell me what happened your worrying me."

Marinette sighed.

"He just..." Marinette began to tear up.

Adrien scooted close to her and held her.

"Mar..."

"He just acted like nothing happened not once did he mention why he left."

"He really hurt you huh?" Adrien asked.

"Y-yeah." Marinette sniffed.

Adrien reached up to the window that let you see the diver and flung it open. "Get to Marinettes house as fast as you can!"

He slammed it shut after words and the car went faster.

"A-Adrien why did you say that?"

"Because I wanna get there before Theo can leave. I have a promise to full fill."

Marinette kept quiet and instead grabbed his hand and held it.

When they got to Marinette apartment Theo was walking over to the car, Alyssa was already in the car.

Adrien jumped out of the limo and ran over to him.

"Theo!" Adrien yelled. When Theo turned around his face met Adrien's fist.

"A man should never leave a woman! Especially not one as amazing as Marinette!"

Adrien punched him again.

"And that's because you really tick me off.

Does she even know what you did to Marinette?" Adrien asked pointing to the wide eyed girl in the car.

Adrien glared at Theo and added, "stay away from my Marinette!" And turned around to a shocked Marinette and Nino and an Alya yelling "yeah! Stay away from our girl or else!"

Adrien laughed and walked over to them.

Theo ran to his car and drove away with a black eye and, if not broken, bloody nose.

"Sorry you guys had to see that..I just couldn't help myself." Adrien scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Don't be sorry!! I'm so glad of our Mar's choice!" Alya yelled smiling.

"Is your hand okay? It's bleeding." Marinette said picking it up gently.

"I-I'll be fine."

"Here come inside and I'll clean it up."

We'll be in, in a second. I...uhh...we... umm have to... have to go see this new music store down the road! Yeah? Yeah! It's about to close so we have to leave right now! I'll see you guys in a bit!" Alya said dragging Nino down the sidewalk to their car.

Marinette and Adrien both laughed.

When they walked into her apartment Marinette got a wet cloth and a wrap.

"Here let me see." Marinette took his hand wiped off the blood and wrapped it up.

"Thank you for what you did back there." Still looking at his hand in hers.

"H-hey Marinette do you really mean what you said back at the restaurant...that you love me?"

Marinettes eyes shot up to his.

"W-well you see.." she sighed and stared at him.

"I have something to tell you."

Adrien nodded back.

"I do like you.."

"But?"

"But...I love Chat Noir." Marinette looked off to the side.

Adrien gasped "I-i didn't know that."

"Honestly I didn't either till Alya pointed out how better off I am with him in my life."

"So me being your boyfriend is a no?" Adrien asked.

Marinette nodded back at him, still not making eye contact.

"Mari, look at me...it's okay." He lifted her chill till she was looking at him.

"I'm sorry." She said eyes watering.

"Don't cry! It's not your fault! I understand...and well honestly...I'm happy for you..because well..you'll see why soon." Adrien smiled sadly.

Adrien left that night feeling happy and sad at the same time.

It was a weird feeling.


	20. Explain now!

The next morning Marinette woke up with a cold.

She made herself some soup and sat on the couch, she texted Alya letting her know she couldn't come over because she was sick.

"Ugh, how did I even get this stupid illness.."

Adrien was in the middle of a photoshoot when he began to think of Marinette...that was probably because in the photoshoot he was supposed to be kissing some other model.

And every time he thought of kissing he began to think of the night of the fashion show.

How she felt against him..how she tasted, or even smelled..everything.

He wanted to so bad to finish where they left off. He wanted to kiss her till he couldn't breathe...till he couldn't think of anything but her. He wanted to-

"CUT!" Tikki yelled from beside Nathalie.

Adrien's head and thoughts shot back to what he was doing.

"Adrien! My office!" Tikki yells again.

Tikki is Adrien's personal stylist, hair, clothes, and make up when needed.

She went with him to every photoshoot, every commercial shoot, and every interview. So she knows him pretty well...

Adrien knows when Tikki calls him into her office it's either because he's doing a amazing job...or a terrible one.

Sadly he knows it's the ladder.

Adrien made his way to the Polka-dotted door, after he changed out of his modeling outfit. He went to knock on the door but it was opens before his hand made contacted and he was dragged in.

"Y-yes?" Adrien asked sitting in the seat across Tikki a desk, which is where Tikki was sitting.

"Listen...I don't know what's happening in your life right now and I don't now what your going through...but you are not focusing. And a preoccupied model is not a good one." Tikki took a dee breathe, closing her eyes before continuing.

"I don't know who you were thinking about...but I have a clue." She opens one eye to see Adrien in the middle of turning crimson. She hides her smile.

"If you like her that much you should ask her out already."

"I already did...that's the problem." Adrien sighs.

"And she refused? I thought she liked you." Tikki asked.

"She does...but she loves someone else."

"I see." Tikki said walking around her desk to him.

"If you love her you won't give her up so easily." She adds on patting his head.

"Didn't plan on it." Adrien says automatically.

Tikki laughs.

"If you get distracted again I'll have to alert your father okay.." Adrien's eyes shot to hers. "Y-yes ma'am. If won't happen again."

"Alright you can leave." Tikki nodded watching him leave.

Marinette finished her soup and started to get a slight headache from the TV so she turned it off.

She needed some fresh air, so she decided to walk to the pharmacy, pick up some medicine, and walk home.

She changed into a hug sweater she stole from her father with the family's backers logo on it and some simple black leggings.

When she stepped out of her apartment she took a deep and started her track to the store.

Adrien walked out of Tikki's office and needed some air. He sent a text to Nathalie and told her he would be walking home so he would be home later than expected.

He walked down a few streets...but got bored and ran into an alley.

And in a matter of minutes Adrien Agreste soon became the well known thief Chat Noir.

Chat Noir jumped from roof to roof as stealthily as he could, it was still daylight so he had to be careful.

He was jumping on top of a houses roof when he spotted her.

"Princess!" Chat whispered.

He followed her for a while...something was off...really off.

She want walking straight and had a weird vibe coming off of her.

He saw her walk into a drug store, and walk out, making her way back to her apartment.

"Medicine?...is she sick?" Chat whispered to himself, eyeing the bag she was holding.

Chat decided it wasn't good to be stalking her. What if someone noticed...or what if she spotted him! He had to leave.

He was jumping of the roof on the opposite direction Marinette was headed when his heart stopped...

Marinette wasn't paying attention! She was walking across the road with oncoming cars!

Chat heard car horns beep loudly.

Chat took his baton and slammed it in front of where Marinette was standing, and as quickly as he came he was gone...but he took Marinette with him.

He ran across the rooftops with her in his arms.

"C-chat?"

"Why weren't you paying attention! If I hadn't been there you would be dead right now! Why are you even out when your sick?" Chat yelled not making eye contact, focusing on getting them back to her apartment.

He heard a gasp and a sniff. He looked down to see a crying Marinette.

"P-princess...are you okay?" He asked quietly setting her down on the roof of her apartment.

"C-...c-chat!" She screamed, jumping into his arms but, this time as a hug.

"M-marinette." He whispered and hugged her back.

"WAIT!" She jerked away from him, wiping her tears. "You have some explaining to do!"


	21. The reason why

Why..?

She thought she was ready...

She thought if she saw him again she'd be over joyed and maybe cry tears of joy...

But she wasn't...she was happy...just not as much as she thought she would be.

She was standing there waiting for an explanation...he had to have one right?

He had to have left her for some reason...right?

He didn't just leave her because he wanted to...right?

"Take me inside..now." She whispers to him, a tear rolling down her face.

Chat nods and takes her by the waist.

When they land in her apartment, he sets her down to the floor but stays close.

"Explain...now." Marinette demands, putting her hands on her hips, holding back tears.

Chat nods again, and takes a deep breath.

"Well..you see I used to have no one, my mother has been gone since I can remember, my father is never home and if he is I never see him, I had no one. I got homeschooled, I had a job, Chinese lessons, piano lessons, and fencing lessons..everyday. But one night I had enough and ran away, I ended up running into this man, which lead me to another man, his name is Howkmoth, he's my boss.

He gave me the power to steal and destroy, and I took it. But for me to become Chat Noir i have to have this thing called a kwamii, his name is Plagg, He goes into this ring." He shows her the ring on his finger while talking.

"And I turn into Chat Noir...He was my first friend. The first person that has ever looked at me and saw someone other then Adr-...my fathers son. He's been with me since I was 15..." Chat took Marientte's hands into his.

"I have to do stuff or my boss will take Plagg from me..."

"Like stealing?" Marinette asked.

"Y-yeah...like stealing. Personally I don't need the money..so I give it to Hawkmoth, and he lets me keep Plagg.

B-but you see...ever since I meet you I haven't stolen a thing.. and he found out...he threatened to take Plagg from me if I kept seeing you.."

"B-but the news!" Marientte points out.

Chat opens his mouth to answer but the door flys open.

"Mari my girl!! How are you feeling? I brought you some-" Alya slams the door open but stops before running in between Marinette and Chat Noir, dragging Marinette to the other side of the room.

"Chat Noir! We have nothing for you steal!" Alya stepped in front of Marientte guarding her.

Chat smiled.

"I'm glad she has a friend like you."

Chat spoke softly taking a step forward.

"Don't come closer or we'll scream!" Alya yelled at him.

Chat shot a look to Marinette.

"Look...Al...I've got to tell you something.." Marinette began.

"Can it wait? CHAT FREAKING NOIR is standing in your house right now!"

"Alya!" Marinette spoke louder removing her hand from in front of her.

Marinette walked over to Chat Noirs side.

"Al...you remember that guy...that one guy I told you about.." Marinette asked.

"Y-yes...the one jerk that left you." Alya nodded.

"Well..." Marinette spoke softly going closer to Chat Noir's side.

Alya's eyes went wide...

"No.no.no.no.no! This is NOT HIM!" Alya whispered backing away.

"Al! Let me explain!"Marinette yelled, stopping Alya.

"You have 3 minutes before I call the cops." Alya told her.

"That day when you hooked me up with that guy...you know max?"

"Yes?"

"Well, that night, on my way home I almost got mugged, and maybe even rapped. That is before Chat saved me... i didn't just 'crack' my phone either...I dropped it when I was pulled into the alley way...Chat thankfully was there to save me...I didn't trust him at first so I ran, but he took me safely back here. The next day..." Marinette began explaining everything that had happened up until now.

"So your saying all that has happened...and you just thought...'hey it's ok to be friends with a guy that MURDERS AND STEALS EVERYDAY!'?" Alya yelled.

Chats eyes went wide while Mairnette squinted.

"Listen! I don't care what you think of him! He's a good person! An AMAZING PERSON! Yes he has his flaws, but so does everyone else! Yes I know he steals but he DOES NOT KILL! It's against his code!" Marientte yelled, trying to continue, but Chat Noir stopped her.

"M-mari... you don't have t-" Chat started but Marientte interrupted him.

Mairnette faced him saying, " Yes I do! You didn't deserve that!"

"Yes! Yes I did!" Chat argued facing her.

"WHY WOULD YOU!" Marientte screamed. "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU'VE DONE! I WONT LET ANYONE TALK TO YOU LIKE THAT!" Mairnette screamed.

They both remembered the other person in the room at the same time.

Their heads flew to her with scared looks.

Alyas face was hard to read.

It had some anger obviously, some confusion, some happiness, everything really.

"Al?" Marientte asked walking towards her.

"I have somethings to say." Alya stated putting her hands up.

Both Chat and Mairnette nodded at the same time.

Alya smiled.

"I'm happy for you Marinette...I know what this guy means to you..it's been a while since I've seen you stand up for a guy before...let alone like one. But.."

"Y-yeah?"

"Why him? Why can't it be someone else? Like Adrien? He's good looking wealthy and a gentleman! He would never leave you like Chat Noir did!"

Marientte gasped.

"ALYA! You know exactly why! And don't you dare bring up him leaving me! He has a perfectly good reason! And I forgave him! I forgave him long ago!" Marinette screamed back.

Alyas eyes went wide for a second before returning to normal.

"Why did you leave?" Alyas asked facing Chat.

Chat Noir explained to Alya what he told Marinette a second before.

"But the news..." she pointed out.

"That wasn't me...my boss sent out men to forge some crimes in my name so it would look like I was still about... so people would still fear me...so he still ruled." Chat explained signing.

"I didn't do any of that...I promise!" He put his head down.

Marinette walked over to him and grabbed his hands.

"I believe you..." she whispered.

Chats head sprang up, he smiled.

"Well...since my girl likes you so much...I'll have to get used to you I guess. But if you hurt her I will hurt you, 'Mr. blanket blob!'" Alya said rolling her eyes, making Chat and Marinette blush.

"You guys have some catching up to do...I'll come back later...there is some hot tea and soup on the table... bye." Alya said walking out.

"Hey Miss. Alya." Chat spoke to her.

"Yes?"

"Thanks...for everything... I know I don't deserve it.." Chat said.

"Sure...and call me Alya." She walked out the door.

Hey guys!

Hope you liked the chapter!

Please like and comment!

Feel free to ask me anything in the comments!

Love you all sooo much!!

See you all next chapter!

-writer.


	22. Relief

It was just the two of them now..

Marinette wanted to smack him and kiss him at the same time...

She didn't know what to feel.

She should be angry...he left her.

But she should also be happy he's back.

But neither happiness or mad described how she felt.

Oh...

OH...

It's relief.

Relived that he's back...that he had a reason to leave...

Marientte didn't know when she started to cry again, but her cheeks were wet again.

"P-Marientte.. I missed you, a-a lot." Chat Noir whispered to her, still holding her hands in his.

They were so close she could smell him.

"I-I missed you to Chat..." Mairnette responded.

"W-why are you crying? Are you feeling sick?" Chat asked looking at her.

"No...I'm just...relieved." She whispered back.

"...Relieved?" He asked.

"Y-yeah..." Mairnette nodded, and added . "T-that your back."

Chat smiled. "C-can we...I know we just saw each other for the first time in like...6 months but...can we c-cuddle...if not that's fine! I understand if your mad at m-"

Marinette cut him off. "I-I'd love to Chaton."

Chat felt like he was on cloud 9.

SHE LET HIM CUDDLE HER!

He was overjoyed.

They were laying on her bed, Chat wrapped around Marinette.

Marientte's head was hiding in his neck.

Mmmmmmm...he loved the way she smelled...the way her skin felt on his finger tips...the way her body shifted up and down when she breathed...he loved HER.

HE HATED THE TIME HE HAD WITHOUT HER.

Yes, he saw her as Adrien...but being Chat with her is different then being Adrien around her.

He can hold her, give her hands kisses, Flirt, complement her, joke around, man...he missed her.

"So, what have I missed? You and model boy dating yet?" Chat Noir whispered.

He felt her breathe hitch...he smiled.

"N-no not really... and were just friends!" She told him quickly, holding him a little tighter. He hummed back at her.

"He told me something's about you...about what you said to him.."

He felt her breathe hitch again and his smile grew to a grin.

"W-what did he tell you?" She whispered low.

"Well... for starers, that I need to break my code and kill this 'Theo' man...wait, no MAN would do that, he's still a 'boy'."

"Chattoooonnn..." Marientte dragged out his name.

OH GOD HE MISSED HER!

"And...that you won't go out with him because you like someone else, he wouldn't tell me who though."

"You, you stupid cat." She mumbled quietly. Thanks to Chat's enchanted ears her heard her.

"Did you say something?" Chat asked even though.

"N-nothing!" She told him.

He laughed.

They laid their quietly for almost an hour, holding each other.

"You hungry?" Chat mumbled.

"A little." Marientte mumbled back.

Chat sat up to get her something but was pulled back down. "No...stay. Al will be here soon and she can get me some soup." Chat heard her mumble.

He laughed and did as she wanted.

They laid their for about twenty more minutes before a knock was at the door.

"Come in." Chat whispered.

Alya opened the door "H-" Chat cut her off with a "shhhhh" he motioned down to the sleeping Marientte in his arms and smiled down at her.

"You really care for her huh?" Alya asked Chat Noir.

His head shot up, "yeah a-a lot...more then I've ever cared for anyone."

"I'm not saying I trust you..or even that I support you guys, but.. I don't have a say in what Marinette does...she's stubborn and can make quick decisions without a second thought...they can turn out good or bad...you never know until the end. And I have to say, I hated you for a while..."

"I understand..." Chat said sadly.

"Hey! I didn't say I did now...I just gotta get to know you...know that I can trust you with my girl's heart."

"How can I prove it?"

"I'm not sure, but I know you'll figure it out somehow." Alya smiled.

"Oh! Also you should know that Mari is turning in her Gabriel portfolio tomorrow...you'll be here tomorrow right?"

"Absolutely!" Chat almost screamed.

Alya laughed. "Keep it down, she's still sleeping...well I'll be off. I figure you'll spend the night?"

"Probably..." Chat laughed.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow...goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Alya walked out of the apartment, closing the bedroom door behind her.

When Marinette woke up the next morning she felt her heart drop.

He's gone...

She shot outta bed, and headed to the door.

"Chat?...chat...CHAT!" She whispered then yelled, slamming the bedroom door open.

She searched the room for him...nowhere...

She back into her bedroom and jumped on her bed...and started to cry.

Was it dream...did she imagine it all...Alya would know!

She reached for her phone and saw a text from Alya.

Let me know when he's gone so I can come and take you Gabriel's. love ya Girl!

So it really did happen.

She curled up in her bed and cried.

Why is he gone again. Where is he? Did she do something?

"Pri-Marinette?" Mairnette heard a voice behind her ask.

She jumped out of bed to see Chat standing by the door frame.

"Princess..." Marientte whispered.

"W-what?"

"Its Princess...call me princess please."

"If the princess wishes.." Chat replies.

"Now...why is my-I mean why are you crying?"

"I thought left..." Marinette whispered.

"Left?"

"Yeah..."

"I left you a note..." Chat said reaching for the paper on her dresser and handing it to her.

She read to paper.

Hey Mari!

Going to go pick you up some stuff...don't worry I'll be back soon!

Signed with a cat paw.

"Oh..." she whispered.

"I'm sorry for worrying you princess..." Chat hugged her.

"It's okay...what did you pick up?" She asked.

"Come and see!" Chat lead her into the living room

When she walked in she saw two dozen roses, a bag and medicine.

"Chaton..." she whispered picking up the roses.

"Surprise!" He laughed out.

She smiled. "You didn't have to...I owed you...I still do."

She looked at him and smiled.

"Well...open it!" Chat told her.

She smiled and walked over to the couch reaching for the bag.

She pulled out a smaller bag with her family's logo on it.

"That's for breakfast..." he told her.

She laughed and reached in the bag again to pull out another sketch book.

"For your new creations, and ideas!"

She pulled out a planner.

"So you can fit me in your busy schedule..." he laughed a little, She smiled.

She reached in and grabbed the last thing...a box.

She opens the box to reveal a ladybug bracelet. "For luck.."

Marinette put on the bracelet and tackled him in a hug..." thanks mon minou!"

"Your welcome princess!" He hugged her back tighter.

Man she loved him

Hey guys!

Hope you liked the chapter

Like and comment!

Thanks for reading!

Love you all sooo much!

See you next chapter!

-writer.


	23. He's laughing?

Chat Noir left shortly after they ate breakfast together, and Alya appeared at her door after that.

"Do you know what you wanna wear?" Alya asked walking into her bedroom.

"N-not yet. But I do know I want it to be something I've made."

"Good choice...how about this one?" Alya suggested pulling out a black pencil skirt and a red button up with black poka dots.

Marinette put it on and walked to her mirror.

"Where's Nino when we need him?" Alya said trying to fix Marientte's hair.

Adrien's POV

He walked into his house with the full intention of going straight to his room, but Natalie walked over to him and started talking.

"Your father needs to see you."

Adrien let out a breathe he was holding and walked up the stairs to his fathers office. He knocked on the door and was let in.

"Sit." His fathers cold voice broke through the silence.

He obeyed and sat down in the chair opposite of his fathers desk.

"Miss Dupain-Cheng will be coming in today for an interview..."

Adrien nodded.

" I want you to show her around."

"W-what? L-Like around the house?"

His father nodded.

"Yes, I've seen her talent first hand. I know what she's capable of if given the right supplies. So I'm going to interview her and if all goes well you will show her around then out to diner. Got it?"

"D-dinner!" Adrien almost screamed, he shut his mouth and blushed.

His father hid a smile.

"Yes, I can tell you have certain feelings for this miss, and I'm sure she likes you to."

"S-she does...but d-doesn't at the same time."

"What..."

"Umm it's confusing but she's in love with someone else."

"Then show her, her mistake, how you would be A much better suitor. You're rich, famous, a model, and you have good looks-" Adrien interrupted him.

"Marinette doesn't care about any of that. Marinette looks at people's hearts not their looks." He explained like it was obvious. "I see." His father whispered, squinting his eyes.

"Well, your dismissed. You will still be showing her around after words, the dinner part is up to you." Gabriel told Adrien.

Adrien was walking back down the stairs when he heard a small but cute gasp.

He looked up to see Marinette standing beside Natalie looking...looking BEAUTIFUL.

She had more makeup on then usual and was wearing a skin tight pencil skirt that made Adrien's mind wonder in not so pure places.

He shook his head to get rid of his thoughts and walked up to her.

"Marinette! My father was just telling me you were coming!" He told her once he got close enough.

"Adrien! Hey... umm." Marinette looked to Natalie who was standing about 1 foot away. Adrien caught what she was asking and called out to Natalie, "I'll take her from here if that's okay."

"Yes, sir!" Natalie responded, walking away.

"So..." Adrien said through the quiet.

"Chat is back.." Marinette rushed out.

Adrien looked over at her and smiled.

"I'm happy for you Marinette."

She gasped, her whole faced turned into guilt. "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't realize how that sounded. After what you told me the other day...I-I I'm sorry!" She said looking at her feet while they walked. "No! Marinette it's okay!" Adrien laughed.

'Oh the irony'

When they reached Gabriel's door Marinette apologized again, to which Adrien again said it was okay. Adrien left her side there, wishing her 'good luck' and walking back to his room.

"She was wearing her necklace and bracelet!" Adrien whispered to himself, in his room.

"I know kid. You've said this 20 times already." Plagg responded sarcastically.

Adrien rolled his eyes and got changed.

Marientte's POV

She knocked on the door, nothing happened. She knocked again...quiet.

"Ah, Miss Dupain-Cheng. In sorry for my lateness. I went searching in our fabric section and got carried away. I'm sure you've done that before to?" A voice firm behind her spoke, she turned around to see Gabriel Agreste standing in front of her.

"Y-yes I have sir, and please call me M-Marinette."

"If you'd like Miss Marinette."

Mairnette wanted to laugh and cry and throw up all at the same time. She was so nervous. They walked into his office and she took a seat in the same chair Adrien was sitting in earlier that day.

"So tell me something's about you Miss Marinette."

"L-like what?"

"Well, what do you like to do in your free time?"

"Design or sketch..also my parents own the next bakery in all of Paris, so I like to bake in the kitchen sometimes! It's huge and has everything in it. I heard to bake there all the time when I was youn-" Marinette cut herself off. "I-I'm sorry sir. I got a little carried away."

Gabriel let out a small laugh and told her "no it's good that you show passion in the things you love to do. I wanna see that in your work to."

"Yes, sir."

"Now tell me about your family."

"Um I'm a only child so there it's just my mom, dad, and me."

"What are their names? Do you still live with them?"

"Their names are Tom and Sabine Dupain-Cheng. And no sir. I currently live by myself."

"I see. Did you bring any work you've drawn or made?"

"Yes, sir. But Natalie took it at the door."

"One second." He told her, pushing a button down on his desk.

"Natalie.." he called into the air.

"Yes, sir?" Marinette heard her answer from his intercom.

"Bring Miss Marientte's work here please."

"Yes, sir."

He looked up from his computer back to Marinette.

"She will be here in a bit but until then..."

Adrien POV

Adrien was changed and ready to show Marinette around the house. For some reason his father was set on him showing her around.

He ran into Natalie walking up the stairs, carrying what looked to be Marientte's sketch book and some samples, he followed her.

"What happened after that!" He heard his father yell from inside the room.

Him and Natalie stood still when they heard him laugh, but he faked a cough to hid it.

"D-did you hear that or was that my imagination?" Adrien asked turning to Natalie.

She opened her mouth to answer but another laugh came from the other side of the door along with a laugh he's heard before. He could tell that laugh from anywhere. Marinette was in there with his dad and he was...he was laughing with her...HIS FATHER WAS LAUGHING!

Adrien desperately wanted to run in there and see what about.

Natalie opened the door right as his father stared to laugh again. Gabriel immediately stoped and coughed instead.

He looked in the room to see Marinette smiling wide, sitting in her chair, while his father was sitting the edge of his desk hiding his smirk.

"Natalie I see you brought Miss Marientte's art work...please put it in my desk. And I see Adrien decided to join you." Gabriel looked at them with a face they hadn't seen in a while, a smile. You could tell both him and Marinette were holding back laughs. Adrien and Natalie looked at each other giving both of them weird looks.

At the same time Marinette and Gabriel started laughing loud.

"W-what?" Adrien asked confused.

Hey guys!

Sorry for the short chapter!

Another one will be uploaded soon don't worry!

Thanks for reading!

I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Like and comment!

I love you all so much!

-writer.


	24. Photo album

Hey guys!

Sooo sorry it took so long!

People asked me some questions so at the bottom after the story I will answer some.

Adrien always thought it was impossible for his father to laugh. Never in his twenty some years he's lived he has never heard a laugh from the mans mouth...never.

Adrien began to think it was impossible but..he was just proven wrong.

"W-what?" Adrien asked confused.

Seeing Marinette and his Dad laugh made him smile a little.

"I'll set this here and take my leave." Nathalie said, laying down Marientte's work and exiting the room shutting the door behind her.

"Me and your Father were just talking...about stuff." Marinette said trying not to laugh.

"A-about what?" Adrien questioned.

"T-things..." Marinette responded.

Adrien looked confused at the both of them, he walked over to his father to question more when he saw that Gabriel was sitting on something.

"W-what's that?" Adrien asked suspiciously, eyeing the book.

"N-nothing!" Marinette said laughing, running in between Adrien's and his father.

Gabriel smiled wide...but not to wide he still had to have some professional in him.

"Please don't tell me that-" Adrien began but Marinette cut him off.

"Nope! Definitely not the photo album of you practicing to model!" Marientte said then covered her mouth.

Gabriel laughed loud.

Adrien's head shot to his father.

"You didn't..."

"I may have." Gabriel responded with a sneaky grin.

Adrien's head shot back to Marinette, blushing hard.

"H-how much did you see?"

"Just a bit..." Marinette lied.

Adrien looked unconvinced.

"Okay...maybe all of it...a few times."

Adrien blushed more.

"Give it here." Adrien said, holding his hand out to his father.

"But Adrien! Please! You were so adorable. Can I see it one more time!" Marinette asked pouting.

Gabriel held back a chuckle.

"WERE?" Adrien asked looking offended.

"I mean obviously you still are because from what I've seen your modeling skills definitely didn't get you the job." Marinette said laughing.

Gabriel let out a hard laugh and Adrien gasped. "And I thought we were friends." Adrien faked another offended face.

"We are! So since we're friends...you'll let me look one more time...please!" Marinette begged.

"Ugh, fine. But I hold the book!" Adrien said agreeing.

The three of them sat on the couch in the corner of the room and Adrien opened the photo album. Marinette sat on Adrien's right while his father was on his left.

The first picture was when Adrien was a newborn. He was laying on his blanket hands propping up his head.

"This is when my wife decided to start the album...she said he was born a model..she said he got it from me." Gabriel told Marinette.

Adrien flipped the page.

The next one was when he was a toddler.

He was standing in the kitchen dressed in a baby suit and tie...the only problem was he had chocolate all over him. The little bit of hair he had was a mess and his clothes were ruined.

"Ahh...I remember this." Adrien said.

"You remember something so long ago?" Marinette asked.

"Well, Not all of it. Just the part we're Father scolded me on how a Agreste should act. Then mom scolded him because I was only a child." Adrien laughed and Gabriel smiled.

They continued to slip through the book and talk about each picture and laugh.

Soon it got late and Marinette decided to leave. Adrien and Gabriel offered her dinner but she refused saying she should leave.

Marinette walked into her apartment set her purse on the chair and started to smile. She walked over to her fridge but jumped when she heard a bam. She looked over to see that her purse fell off the chair. She walked around her kitchen table and bent down to pick up her things when she saw a envelope with her name on it. She pulled out a piece of paper that said "didn't get to show you this one." And at the bottom was Gabriel's signature. She smiled wide as she pulled out the paper but soon the smile dropped. She stared at the paper in shock...

She must be hallucinating, but he looked so much like...no.

Marinette made a small squeak when she heard the bedroom door open.

"The window was open so I-

Marinette! Why are you crying!"

Hey guys!

Hope you liked the chapter!

To answer some questions...

I'm a girl..

I only have a personal email so I decided to make a new one just for you guys! I'll tell you when it's up!

I love you all sooo much!!!

-writer.


	25. Get out!

"Marinette! Why are you crying!"

Chat asked running out of the bedroom, over to her.

Every step Chat took towards Marinette, she took a step back.

"Princess?..."

Marinette stared at the picture, tears rolling down her face.

"I-I thought you trusted me..." She whispered, eyes still stuck on the paper in her hand, crying evident in her voice.

"W-what?" Chat asked confused, making another step to her, to which she only countered.

"M-Mari?...what's wrong?"

Marinette started to shake her head, side to side. "This can't be right..." she whispered.

Chat stared at her as she looked from the paper in her hands to him, multiple times...

"Marinette your worrying me!" Chat said running over to her.

He cornered her, her back to the wall.

"No! Get away! Leave me alone! Let me go!" Marinette screamed hitting his chest with her fists, tears streaming down her face faster.

"I'm not letting go till you explain!" Chat told her, holding her tighter to his chest.

"Me!!! I have to explain! There is nothing to explain!" Marinette screamed.

She stopped hitting him only so she could look down at the picture in her hand again.

"What do you mean?" Chat asked looking at her confused.

"You know exactly what I mean ADREIN AGRESTE!" Marinette spat flinging her face up to the cat boy.

Chat's eyes went wide he looked down to the picture Marinette was holding tightly.

He recognized the picture immediately.

He remembered when and where it was taken.

It was of him as a rebellious teen.

He thought it would be fun to dress up for Halloween despite his fathers instructions to not. He dressed in all black. A black

t-shirt with a black leather jacket, black jeans along with black boots and black gloves. But what made his heart drop was that he was wearing a pair of fake black cat ears, and a cheap black mask. It wasn't exactly 'Chat Noirs' suit, but this outfit was what made him chose the black cat miraculous over the other.

Adrien had always loved cats... especially black cats, because he felt he always had bad luck. Whether it be his mother disappearing or him never meeting anyone that accepted him for who he was. Or maybe it was when his father stopped talking to him and decided that work was more important. Or the time that he had to leave Marinette for a little over a month. And well...now too.

"M-Mari-" Chat began to say but Marinette screamed.

"DON'T MARI ME!" Marinette mocked, eyes scrunched shut as she yelled, tears flowing down, from her face.

Chats eyes widened more.

"Get away from me!" Marinette yelled beginning to hit him again.

"Marinette...please stop and let me explain..." Chat whispered to her, tearing up.

"EXPLAIN! WHATS THERE TO EXPLAIN?" Marinette screamed, letting her hands drop to her sides in fists.

"W-why wouldn't you tell me?...I thought you trusted me...I thought you loved me.." Marinettes voice cracked as she whispered. Tears not slowing down.

"If you'd only let me-" Chat began again but was cut off once again by Marinette.

"Get out.." Marinette whispered to Chat, looking to the ground.

"W-wait.. Marinette, your joking right?" Chat asked crying as well.

"OUT NOW! Marinette shouted, she took a deep breathe and continued. "...I-I need some time to think." Marinette said head tilted down, so he couldn't see her lips trembling.

"As you wish princess." Chat whispered to her, tears falling. He took a step back and stood still for a second before turning around and walking to the window, jumping out.

Marientte slid down the wall, sobbing.

Why! Why couldn't she just be happy for once?

She heard the door open and looked up to see Alya and Nino standing there shocked. They ran over without a word and hugged her.

"Mari! Are you okay!"

Hey guys!

So sorry!!

It's been forever!!

I've missed you all and I hope you liked the chapter!!!

I love you guys!

-writer.


	26. Realization

"Mari! Are you okay!" Alya asked again after a while of them sitting on the floor together.

"Come on Mar...speak to us." Nino added after her.

"It's nothing really..." Marinette told them, but they didn't fall for her act.

"Marientte Dupain-Che-" Alya began to yell but Marinette cut in.

"Alright alright..." Marientte still had tears on her face and her eyes were still watering but she answered anyway.

"I-I was just...watching a really sad...umm TV show..." Marinette lied looking up at them weakly smiling.

"Wow, I forgot how bad a lier our girl was." Nino laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

Alya sighed and spoke softly, staring at Marinette, "Marinette you can trust us! We've been friends since childhood! Come on girl!" Marinette stared at the floor not moving her head or mouth. "Fine..." Alya sighed. "If you don't wanna tell us that much that you would lie about it, we will leave you alone...but, promise you'll tell us soon. Okay?"

Marinette nodded while whispering,

"I promise.."

"Now! What's a better way to cheer you up then ice cream and some Fashion TV?" Alya said, helping Marinette up and walking her to the couch.

"Babe, your on ice cream duty." She added winking at Nino.

"On it babe! Be back in a bit Mari!" He saluted them and left shutting the door behind him.

Alya turned on the TV but, once she heard the door shut she wiped her head to Marinette. "OH DON'T YOU DARE THINK IM GOING TO LET THIS DROP!" Alya whisper-shouted to the blue haired girl.

Marinettes eyes went wide as she looked to her best friend...I should have known I couldn't fool her, Marinette sighed.

"Marrrr...You can trust me! Nino's gone! It's just us, the same us that it has been for years! I'm your best friend right? You can tell me anything!" Alya shouted staring the girl down.

Marinette didn't want to tell Alya what she was going through, she didn't want to tell anyone...well, not until she figured out how she was going to react to it.

She couldn't tell Alya that she found out the love of her life is the other love of her life, but he didn't trust her, so he never told her...she had to figure it out on her own...through a stupid picture...

Before Marinette knew it she was crying again. "M-Marinette...I didn't m-mean to make you cry I just...I wanna be able to help you...I'm your best friend..I'd feel bad if I just let you cry without knowing why.." Alya whispered, trying to calm her down.

Marinettes thoughts where to deep for her to actually hear what Alya was saying.

All she could think about was the similarities...how they looked almost identical...how they almost acted the exact same. Marinette couldn't stop her thoughts of how hurt she was by him not telling her, how he kept it a secret, how he didn't trust her. She wanted to yell at him again. Demand answers...answers...HE WAS GOING TO GIVE HER ANSWERS...but she threw him out.

She told him to leave...

Crap. She needed to fix this and fast.

No matter what he did to her, she still loved him. Whether she forgave him or not...that depended on his explanation.


	27. Poll

Hey guys!

Sadly this isn't a chapter! But I have good news!

I want to write another AU Miraculous Ladybug story, since The Cat That Got The Cream is coming to an end.

But! I don't know what kind of AU I want to do.

So please comment down below or message me personally on what you guys think the AU should be.

Thank you so much!

-writer.


	28. Not what she planned

No matter what he did to her, she still loved him. Whether she forgave him or not...that depended on his explanation.

"I-I need to go!" Marinette shouted at Alya, without even knowing what she was doing or where she was going, she ran out of her apartment.

"MARINETTE THIS IS NOT GOING TO GET YOU OUT IF THIS CONVERSATION!" Alya screamed at her.

He was all she could think about, she ran down the street, the cold wind hitting her face, making it sting and turn red.

Before she could realized it, Marinette was standing in front of the Agrestes gate. Panting from all the running.

She stood there thinking about what to do, but the voice that came from the intercom on the door made the decision for her.

"Don't just stand there. Mr. Agreste says to come in...he wants to speak to you anyway." Marinette recognized the voice to be Natalie's.

Marinettes head filled with worry and then regret. Why did she even come here!

Her thoughts were interrupted when the gates started to swing open.

She made her way to the door and knocked.

Immediately the front doors were opened and she stepped in, looking around to make sure Adrien wasn't there.

She didn't know what she would to him. She had mixed feelings, she wanted to see him, but at the same time she didn't.

Nathalie leads her to Gabriel's office, when they arrive Nathalie turns around and leaves without a word.

Marinette knocks...she hears a flat toned voice tell her to come in. She prays to any god that is listening that Adrien isn't in there.

She reaches for the door knob saying her silent prayer, she twists it and pushes it open. She waits till the door is fully open to look around. "Well...come on."

Gabriel calls. Marinettes eyes are stuck on one thing and one thing alone. The dull green eyes staring back at her.

She hesitantly walks in and sits in the seat beside the blonde haired boy, she keeps her head down the whole time.

"Miss. Marinette, I hope you've come to a decision by now...because I need to know your answer, incase it's a no I'll have to hire some other girl." Gabriel's flat toned voice rang through they awkward air. Marinette lifted her head to the older man in front of her, trying her hardest not to look over at his son.

"I-I'm sorry sir...but my decision for what?" She asked, trying to keep her voice even.

"The modeling job...if you don't want to I understand, but I need to know, because if not I will have to hire some other girl to work with Adrien."

Marinettes thoughts stopped.

'Some other girl to work with Adrien...' Marinette didn't like that idea. She didn't like the idea of another girl getting to model with her Adrien.

'HER ADREIN!'

She is mad at the boy right now! She can't act like that! And she can't model with him that would just be way to awkward.

They still haven't talked things out...

Then it's settled she'll tell him no..

'No I won't be able to'

"I'd love to sir." Marinettes mouth opened,but the words that came out were NOT what she wanted to say.

WHAT DID SHE JUST SAY?!?

When the words left her, she heard Adrien gasp beside her, she also saw through the corner of her eye that he was staring right at her. She fought the urge to look back at him.

"Wonderful. The first modeling day will be in this upcoming week. If you'll leave your number with Nathalie I'll get her to contact you the details."

Marinette nodded and stood from her seat, "One more thing before I leave-" Marinette began but the older man cut her off. "Leaving so soon?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well...umm, I'm supposed to get a visitor later so...I need to get ready." Marinette glanced at Adrien.

This was the first time she had looked at him since she arrived. She didn't want to look away. She didn't want to leave him again...but this wasn't the place to talk and discuss everything that had happened. She tore her eyes from the blonde boy, when Gabriel began to speak again.

"I see...well, what were you going to say?" Gabriel questioned, eyeing the girl.

"W-well, I will model for you this time, but I want you to know that I'm a designer, not a model. So when I asked for a interview, I lent for designing." Marinette explained to Mr Agreste, staring at him.

Gabriel nodded and stood as well, leaving Adrien the only one still seated. Gabriel walked over so he was standing in front of Marinette.

"I understand. Your hired Miss Marinette."

Gabriel held out his hand, Marinette firmly grasped it and shook it.

Letting go of his hand she began to walk out of the room.

"Have a great day Mr. Agreste...you to

A-Adrien." Marinette told them, walking out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

"What happened?" Gabriel asked his son, sighing, sitting back in his seat.

Adrien sat there, his elbows on his knees, and his palms digging into his eyelids.

"I-I messed up...a-again." Adrien voice rang through the office, it was weak and fail.

He had been trying not to have a break down ever since he got home earlier today...but apparently he wasn't trying hard enough.

"I really like her...so try to make everything right..." Gabriel sighed once again and left the room...leaving Adrien alone in the office.

Hey guys!!

Hope you liked the chapter!

Like and comemment!!

If you have any AUs, I'm still taking them! So hurry I'm going to decide by December 1!!!


	29. Hate

Right now, the only feeling Adrien had was hate.

Not at the fact that Marinette kicked him out the other night.

Not the fact that she wouldn't talk to him.

Not the fact that she probably never wanted to see him again.

It had nothing to do with Marinette, and everything to do with himself. He was mad at himself. He hated himself.

Why couldn't he be a better person, why couldn't he have just told her from the beginning?

See he didn't hate his Cat Noir self, actually he was very happy with it...because that's what made him meet Marinette.

If he had never been Chat Noir, then he would have never seen that beautiful blue-bell eyed girl. He would have never saved the petite girl from being mugged.

He would have never walked the fiery girl home. He wouldn't even know she existed.

He'd probably be off stealing, or who knows, maybe even killing right now.

Marinette has changed him, for the best.

She's made him into a completely knew person.

But...all he's done is ruin her life.

All he's done is destroy any happiness she could have ever had.

All he's done is hurt her.

But he still wanted to see her. He still wanted her.

And that's why he hated himself at the moment...

"Adrien? Kid? Hello?" Plagg's voice cut through the Office, stopping Adriens thoughts from going to far.

Adrien looked down the the cat on his lap.

"About time, i thought your thoughts were going to take you over." Plagg voiced sarcastically. Adrien rolled his eyes, not really in the mood to joke around.

It was quiet. Just Adrien and Plagg sitting in the office, neither saying a word.

That is, until Plagg asked a certain question.

"Are you going to go?"

Adrien looked confused to the kwami that had made its way into his hand.

He brought his hand in front of his face and replied, "I'll go to my room in a little bit. I don't really want to move yet."

Plagg scoffed, or maybe it was a sigh...who knows.

"That's not what i meant. What i meant was, are you going to Marinette's"

After seeing Adrien's confused face he continued, "your telling me you didn't catch on to the part of, 'someone's going to me visiting me tonight so i have to leave' "

Plagg made his voice higher when quoting Marinette.

Adrien's eyes widened.

"She looked right at you when she said it. And you still didn't realize."

"S-she wants me to come over? To her house?" Adrien stuttered.

"No to her parents for dinner...OF COURSE HER HOUSE!" Plagg yelled.

"B-but last time i was there..." Adrien's voice became week again.

Plagg sighed and flew on his shoulder.

"I know his. I'm sorry. But just think, you can make everything better by going again tonight." Plagg gave the boy a hug.

Well more like he placed his 'hands' on Adrien's neck and leaded in close.

"Plus. I'll be with you the whole time...so it's okay." Plagg continued.

Adrien scratched the cats head a little bit and stood. "Alright. I'm going to go change first."

Marinette got to her apartment and went straight to her bedroom. She started to pace the floor. Did she make her statement clear enough? Did he know she invited him over? Did he catch on? What if he didn't?...what if he did...but decided not to come. What if he hated her know that she kicked him out. What if he was mad and never wanted to see her again.

Yeah Marinette was hurt and a little upset, but even she knew she couldn't live without that boy.

Her thoughts were cut off by a Knock on the door.

Who in the world comes over this late at night.

Another knock and she realized it wasn't from the door, but the window.

Hey guys!!

Wow okay!

It's been a REALLLLYYY long time!

I'm sooo sorry!!

I've started my other MLB fiction

(i chose bad boy AU)

But i won't be posting it till this one is a couple chapters from being done.

I love you guys so much!!

Have a great day/night.

Comment and bookmark!!

\- Writer


	30. Danger

After Adrien changed his clothes...and feed Plagg, He ran to his window transformed and left.

Adrien was nervous, he had circled her block two times by now.

He was nervous and scared, but he really wanted to see her. He gave himself a mental pep talk and without thinking about it, he jumped onto the roof of her apartment and...did nothing.

His nerves taking him over again, "Crap, okay listen Agreste calm down. You've done scarier things, this is nothing. All your doing is going to see a girl...a girl that means a lot to you, but is currently very mad. That's all..." After saying that, Adrien took a deep breathe, the words didn't help.

"It's now or never." He whispered, jumping and hit his knuckles on her window.

He sat there for a few moments but the window soon opened and he heard a quiet , "C-come in."

Marinette didn't know what to say, and from Chat's quietness, she suspected he didn't either. They were standing in front of the open window, neither saying a word, Chat had already de-transformed back into Adrien. Plagg flying off to Marinette's bedroom.

Marinette had enough of the silence and spoke what was on her mind.

"I have a lot of questions...why don't we sit down?" Her voice was quiet and meek, but Adrien heard her anyway.

He nodded and walked behind her to her couch.

After they sat down it became quiet again.

"Ugh!" Marinette groaned.

Adrien's head jolted up, to look at her.

"We aren't ourselves anymore! This isn't what our friendship used to be! We never found it hard to fill the silence, we never had to feel so nervous around each other!" Marinette yelled looking back at him.

"Then l-let's fix that...let's go back to how we used to be.." Adrien tried to convince her it was okay.

"I-i don't think we can." Marinette whispered.

The boy beside her widened his eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey! Your just assuming things! I mean I might believe you if we had actually tried, but we haven't yet! Why are you giving up so early? Where is the Marinette I used to know?...I'm willing to put in the effort to fix all this...the real question is, are you?" Adrien started off yelling, but by the end he was back to whispering.

"Yes...i am...but you need to answer some of my questions first." Marinette reasoned.

"Okay, i will."

"First off, why didn't you tell me who you were?"

Adrien looked at her, his eyes filled with sorrow.

"I-i wanted to! Oh Boy did i want to, but i couldn't. It would put you in danger!"

"I'm friends with Paris' most wanted thief! How much more danger could i be put in!"

"Because if he knew that you knew this side of me, after i tell him next week, he'd go after you. You'd be in more danger than I've ever put you in." Adrien explained.

"Wait...who? And what are you telling him?" Marinette asked confused.

"Prin- Mari...I'm going to quit."

"Quit what?"

"Being Chat Noir...I'm not going to be a thief anymore...i love you, i wanna be with you, but i can't do that if I'm Chat Noir."

Hey guys!!

Hope you liked the chapter!

Like and comment please!!

Love you all so much!!

-writer


End file.
